Worse Than Death
by vellagirl
Summary: COMPLETED! All Summer long Voldemort and His death eaters have laid low, but for how long? When the trio finds themselves under the pressure of WW2 they must stick together and be strong, especially when Voldemort realizes that Harry's weakness is Ron and
1. Default Chapter

**WORSE THAN DEATH**

**End of Summer**

Disclaimer: None of the characters or creatures in this story belongs to me. They all came form the brilliant mind of Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG

Hermione couldn't believe it. Only two more weeks before her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began. She felt like the years had just slipped away, and she could still remember her first day of school like it was yesterday. The day she had meet her two best friends and began some of the best memories she would ever have.

Hermione sighed. Six years sure went by fast. Of course, growing up during the second wizard war was sure to do that. The last six years of her life had been jam packed with enough action and near death experiences to last her a life time. This year would be worse though. She had spent most of her summer vacation mentally and emotionally preparing her self for what might, and probably will lie ahead. Lord Voldemorts' return only a little more than a year ago had been rough on her and her friends, especially on Harry. It wasn't even until a few months ago that the ministry of magic (or rather, Cornelius Fudge) even realized they were wrong and started helping the Order. Yes, things would be very different this year.

The order of the Phoenix had their first loss only a few months ago when Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was killed during a vicious fight at the Ministry. It had affected them all greatly, especially since they knew he wouldn't be the last. Others would die as well; maybe even herself…Hermione had accepted that.

"Are you almost ready dear? They will be here soon!" Hermione heard her mother shout from downstairs. She quickly ran her finger down a list of everything she would need for school; double checking to make sure she had everything. She was going to be staying with the Weasleys over at headquarters for the last two weeks of summer. She couldn't wait to see her best friends again. She had kept in touch with them as much as possible.

Hermione had also been keeping up with what the order was doing. Not much had really happened though. After the incident at the Ministry, Voldemort had been weakened; he hadn't really made much of an effort to try anything else in the last couple of months.

Hermione heard a car door and quickly zipped her large suitcase up. She had to use two hands and all her strength to get it down the stairs. Anyone who knew Hermione well would know that there had to be plenty of books stashed in that suitcase along with all her clothes.

Downstairs, waiting for Hermione was Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley and another member of the Order, Nymphodora Tonks. Hermione smiled brightly at them and her parents kissed her good bye. The Ministry had apparently given Mr. Weasley another enchanted car. They'd probably give him anything he wanted now that Fudge had to admit that he was wrong and Mr. Weasley was right. Fudge is even lucky to still have his job. _Serves him right,_ thought Hermione.

Tonks loaded Hermione's stuff into the trunk and Hermione got into the back seat with Crookshanks on her lap.

"Everyone will be so glad to see you Hermione! Have you had a good holiday so far?" Tonks asked as they pulled out of the Granger's driveway.

"Yes, Tonks, it's been great," Hermione smiled. As much as she loved her parents she really enjoyed the company of other witches and wizards.

"Ron's been crazy waiting for you to come this summer," Explained Mr. Weasley.

Hermione caught her breath. Ron has been waiting like mad to see her? Is that what Mr. Weasley just said? Is it possible that Ron likes her as more than a friend?

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course. You can't expect Ginny to keep him entertained all summer!"

Of course! Now Hermione felt truly silly. She now realized that Ginny was the only person Ron had to talk to all summer now that Fred and George had gone to go work on their joke shop, which Ron had written to tell her was going very well. How could she think Ron would like her? He was her best friend.

Hermione tired to push those thoughts aside. She had only considered her and Ron Together about a thousand times, and every time she pushed the thought away, convinced she had gone mad, which is probably what Ron would say if he knew she was thinking these things. Truth was, she did really like him, Ginny had pointed it out on many occasions and Hermione would always laugh at her. Hermione would never admit it.

She soon let those thoughts leave her head as she turned to look out the window and gaze upon the city scenery. She had no idea how far away headquarters was, for all she knew it could be a three hour drive. With that in thought, Hermione let herself relax and she let her thoughts wander.

Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had been too excited about going to headquarters. Her lack of sleep was now taking a toll on her. As she watched the cars pass by (because Mr. Weasley was driving ridiculously slow) her eyes became heavy and she started to struggle to keep them open.

As Hermione's eye's battled to stay open, she caught a quick glance of what looked like a wisp of black smoke. Her mind reacted. _That's odd_ . She opened her eyes more widely this time and searched out the window for the source of the smoke. When she saw nothing she settled down again. Her eyes didn't threaten to close this time though. She had suddenly grown very cold and couldn't relax. She was awake now. She had really grown paranoid over the years. _Madeye Moody would be proud, _she thought.

There it was again! Only this time it looked like a ragged black sheet willowing in the wind. Hermione didn't hesitate to investigate. Her face was quickly pressed against the window trying to catch a glance of what ever it was she just saw.

"Dementors!" Tonks cried. She was right. There were three dementors surrounding their vehicle. Hermione grew cold and started to breathe frantically.

"What do we do?" yelled Mr. Weasley. Tonks thought for a moment. The dementors were desperately trying to get inside the car.

"We have to get away from the muggles!"

"But I thought muggles couldn't see dementors," Hermione stated.

"They can't, but we don't want to risk any of them getting hurt."

Hermione didn't argue with that.

"Get us out of here Arthur!" Tonks ordered. Just then Mr. Weasley pulled a purple lever and the car rose of the ground and soared into the air. Hermione let out a shriek of surprise.

"Mr. Weasley! The muggles!"

"Oh Right," He said frantically and reached for a button on the dash and pushed it. Instantly, the car became invisible.

"Can the dementors still see us?" Hermione questioned.

Mr. Weasley struggled for breath. "No, but they can sense us," He answered.

Hermione tried to stay calm; she had been in far worse situations than this.

"There is only one way to get rid of the dementors and that's if we fight them!" stated Tonks. Mr. Weasley looked at her as if she were insane.

"Tonks! Not all of us are Aurors! It would be like three against one!"

Hermione swallowed hard. "Three against two, Harry taught me the Patronus."

Mr. Weasley looked at her with shock etched on his face and Tonks smiled.

"You just do some fancy driving Arthur and we'll take car of the rest."

Hermione suddenly wished she had never said anything. Performing a patronus in class in front of Harry and Ron was one thing, but using it in a real situation was completely different.

Before Hermione could think anymore Tonks had rolled down her window and stuck out her wand pointing it directly at one of the dementors. "Expecto patronum!" She shouted, and a wave of silver burst out from the tip of her wand followed by the metallic figure of a horse. Hermione quickly snapped out of it a followed Tonk's lead.

She quickly rolled down her own window to come face to face with a dementor. Hermione began to panic, a flood of emotion threatened to take her over as every bad memory she had ran through her mind. She fought it and shot her wand out the window into the face of the dementor and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" Just as Tonk's, Hermione's wand let out a burst of silver light followed by the figure of a silver otter. It leaped at the dementor and it began to drift away.

"Good girl, Hermione!" Tonks laughed. Unlike Hermione, Tonks seemed to enjoy this. Within seconds all three dementors had left. Hermione, Tonks, and Arthur all sighed in relief. None of them spoke for a second.

"Good job ladies," Mr. Weasley said breaking the silence.

"Good Driving Art!" Replied Tonks.

Before another word was spoken Tonks let out a scream and jumped away from the window. Hermione tensed waiting for another attack. But when Mr. Weasley and Tonks started to laugh Hermione started to breathe again. This time the only thing outside their window was Remus Lupin and Mad Eye moody, flying beside them on their brooms.

Tonks sighed and rolled down the window once more. Lupin Smiled brightly. "Thought you might have needed back up," He said.

Tonks smiled back "Well, you're a little late for the party Remus."

"You mean you didn't leave any for us?" Asked moody sadly.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Weasley asked desperately.

Lupin frowned "We'll tell you everything back at headquarters. See you there."

Moody and Lupin flew forward on their brooms, but Hermione noticed they didn't go far just in case the dementors came back for more.

_Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate reviews!_


	2. Return to Headquarters

**Return to Headquarters**

(Chapter two)

As soon as Hermione walked through the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place she was guzzled up by Mrs. Weasley's loving embrace.

"Oh Hermione, dear, are you alright? I was so worried!" Mrs. Weasley cried into Hermione's bushy hair.

"Mrs. Weasley…I can't breathe!" Hermione gasped. Mrs. Weasley blushed and released her hold on Hermione. She let her frightened motherly look linger on her for a few more seconds before she noticed her husband standing in the doorway. She ran to him and also engulfed him in a giant hug.

Hermione looked around the room taking in her surroundings. The Head quarters for the Order of Phoenix hadn't changed much from last summer. The wallpaper was still peeling, the cobwebs were still dangling from the chandelier, and the over all feeling of Grimmauld place was simply gloomy. Even more so now that Sirius had died. If Hermione thought her spirits were down from the dementors, the thought of Sirius made them drop even more.

"Somebody please tell me what happened!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Tell you? I think someone should tell us what happened!" yelled Tonks.

Suddenly, everyone started talking at once and a sharp pain suddenly shot through Hermione's head.

"What's going on down here?" Shouted a small voice from behind her. Hermione turned around to see Ginny bounding down the rickety old stairs. As she approached the bottom of the staircase, Ginny spotted Hermione standing in the kitchen with a grim look on her face. The young girl's face light up and she let out a shriek of relief. Next thing Hermione knew, Ginny was attacking her with a massive hug.

"Hermione! You're ok! I was so scared!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ginny released her and she heard someone clearing their throat over Ginny's Shoulder. Hermione looked over, it was Ron. He blushed as Hermione caught his gaze. He looked the same as he did at the end of fifth year accept he had managed to grow even taller and had even filled out a bit more with muscle. Hermione smiled at him and Ginny moved aside. She and Ron slowly moved nearer to each other, both feeling slightly uncomfortable. Ron smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Hermione couldn't help herself, the fact that Ron was embarrassed made her want to hug him even more. Hermione soon moved forward and hugged Ron tightly.

"I'm Fine," She stated with a consoling tone.

Hermione then moved away. They smiled at each other before they realized the adults had stopped trying to talk over each other and were now explaining what had happened. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all made their way over to the kitchen table where they all were sitting deep in conversation.

"Soon after you two left, Severus got here and told us he had inside information about what you-know-who's plans are. He told us his knew target was now Harry's friends," Lupin explained. "Voldemort may believe that there is nothing worse than death, but he knows that's not what Harry believes. The worse thing for Harry is loosing the ones he loves. Those dementors were after Hermione," Lupin said gravely.

"They're after the children!" Tonk's asked shocked.

Mrs. Weasley looked frightened and she looked over to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing.

"You three! Leave! This is nothing for people your age to hear."

Ginny and Ron gasped, but Hermione held up her hand silencing them before they could continue.

"Mrs. Weasley, With all due respect. If we are the ones that V-Voldemort is after, I think we have a right to know what's going on," Hermione stated shyly.

Lupin grinned at Hermione and then slowly shifted his gaze over to catch Mrs. Weasley's reaction. She was lost for words. Defeated.

"Fine," was all she uttered.

Moody continued. "Voldemort wants Hermione specifically because for some reason he's under the impression that Harry couldn't have done most of what he did with out her, he thinks that once she's gone it might be a bit easier to get to Harry. Ron's next."

Hermione looked over and saw Ron frown at the thought.

"Voldemort's got a point Moody… Hermione is often the brains of the operation," Lupin Smiled.

Hermione blushed a bit; she would have been flattered if they weren't talking about the most evil wizard in the world trying to kill her.

"Well, there is only one thing we can really do right now and that's keep you three here where you're safe until school starts. Lupin will go for Harry as soon as possible," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Good idea Molly."

Molly smiled. The other members of the Order didn't often agree with her.

"Ron, why don't you help Hermione get her things up to her room," Suggested Mr. Weasley.

Ron nodded and he and Hermione made their way to the door where her suitcase waited to be taken up to her room.

Hermione held Crookshanks tightly to her chest as she made her way up the stairs with Ron trialing right behind her using all his strength to get Hermione's suitcase up each step.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs and entered Hermione and Ginny's room, Ron let out a deep exhausted breath as he set Hermione's stuff down with a loud sigh.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

Ron nodded. He was being unusually quiet. Hermione set Crookshanks down onto the floor and stepped closer to Ron.

"Ron, Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly; clearly concerned about her best friend.

Ron suddenly seemed embarrassed for some reason.

"I'm, I just, I-I, I just, I was really worried about you," Ron said as his whole face turned a bright shade of red.

Hermione smiled and flung her arms around him. "Oh Ron!"

Ron blushed and gently pushed Hermione off him.

"Did you miss me?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Well, with Fred and George gone most of the time it's not very exciting around here."

Hermione grinned.

"Are you actually saying I'm exciting?"

"Well, no, most of the time your not... I do have lot of homework I could use help on though."

Hermione moved away and looked offended. "Ronald Weasley! Is that the only reason you were worried about me, because you wouldn't get help on your homework?"

"No!" Ron said quickly and instinctively reached his hand out and touched her shoulder to keep her from backing away. "I was just joking, Hermione."

Ron paused waiting to be forgiven. They both stood in silence. Hermione wasn't even thinking about what he had just said though. Her focus was on Ron's Warm hand wresting on her shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to hold that hand. Ron noticed this also and both of them blushed and moved away from each other quickly.

"er…It's ok," Said Hermione.

Ron smiled. "I…er…actually do need help on a few things though," Ron said shyly.

Hermione laughed. She was in no mood to be angry with him now.

"I'll help you with it tomorrow morning, ok?"

Ron, Nodded. "Alright, Thanks. Er…goodnight," He said and left her room. Soon after Ron left, Ginny entered the room smiling.

"Hi Hermione," She said cheerfully. Hermione offered her a strange glance.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you have a nice chat with my brother; he's really matured this year hasn't he?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows trying to look angry, but she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. "Oh, come off it Ginny!"

Ginny giggled lightly. "Hermione, when are you going to admit that you fancy my brother?"

"Ginny, Ron is my friend that's all," Hermione stated. She meant to say it confidently but instead it came out sadly. Luckily, Ginny decided to drop the subject.

"Well, we should get to sleep, you must be exhausted."

That night Hermione could not get more than ten minutes asleep at a time. There was just way too much on her mind. The dementor attack, you-know-whose new plans, and the worst, she couldn't stop thinking about Ron. Hermione groaned in frustration and threw the covers off her body and quietly made her way down into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of milk. Hermione sat down at the table and let out a deep sigh. She sat there going through at least a hundred different things in her head. Life was certainly going to be harder this year.

"What are you doing down here?"

Hermione leapt out of her chair at the sound of his voice. "Ron! You scared me!" Hermione hissed, her heart beating quickly.

"Sorry," Ron yawned. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," Hermione whispered, slightly embarrassed and sat back down again. Ron slowly and sleepily made his way over to the table and sat across from her.

"I couldn't sleep," he groaned.

"Me either," She said simply. They then sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I…" Hermione said finally breaking the silence. "I keep thinking about the war, about Sirius's death, and what might happen to the rest of us."

Ron nodded. "Are you scared?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Of course I am, aren't you?"

Ron nodded again. He wasn't in a very talkative mood.

"I'm mostly worried about Harry," Hermione said. "He wasn't doing well after Sirius died and once he finds out what Voldemort is up to; you know if anything happens to one of us he'll blame himself."

"I know…he shouldn't though. None of us asked for this. He blames himself for everything! I don't want to see him like that this year! I just wish it all would go away," The more Ron spoke the angrier he grew. His burst of emotion made Hermione want to cry.

"I know Ron, I feel the same way!"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. They were silent again.

"You said you went on holiday? Where did you go?" Ron asked changing the subject.

Hermione suddenly hesitated and averted her eyes. "I uh, I went to the country side with my parents," She said quickly.

Ron looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. Hermione smiled and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, have your homework ready in the morning."

Ron smiled and watched Hermione walk up the stairs into the darkness.

Once again, thanks for reading and keep on reviewing please


	3. A Startling Confession

**A startling Confession**

Hermione yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Even after her talk with Ron last night she still couldn't sleep. She knew she had woken up much later than everyone else had, she only hoped that Mrs. Weasley was still making breakfast.

Hermione walked into the kitchen attempting to keep from seeming groggy. She entered and saw Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus and to her surprise Fred and George waiting at the table eating some of Mrs. Weasely's delicious eggs and bacon.

"Well hello sleeping Beauty," Said Fred.

"Nice of you to join us," Said George.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione said tiredly.

"What? Not glad to see us?" Asked the twins with mock offense.

Hermione smiled "Of course I'm glad to see you, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, so is Ron," Fred smiled wickedly at Ron. Both he and Hermione glared at the twins. Just like Ginny, they were always trying to hint at a relationship between her and Ron.

"Oh dear Hermione, just ignore them. Come and have a seat," Mrs. Weasley chirped sweetly. Hermione smiled and took a seat next to Ginny and across from Ron. Mrs. Weasley happily got up and served Hermione an abundant amount of food.

They all continued to chat happily at the table. Catching up and reliving memories. They were all glad to hear that Harry would be arriving that afternoon.

Hermione was the first to leave the table; she didn't have much of an appetite. She quickly went upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck T-shirt which had the picture of an orange cat on it. Ron said it looked a lot better than Crookshanks did. Hermione made it a point not to talk to him for a while and started finishing up her last bit of ancient runes homework. Not much longer, Ron warily made his way over to the table and stood next to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron asked shyly. She tried to keep a smug face and looked up at her friend.

"Yes Ron?"

"_Imsorry_" He stated quickly and quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, Crookshanks is an adorable cat," Ron said forcefully.

Hermione frowned. "Well, that's probably the best I'm going get from you so I'll accept you're apology."

Ron smiled "Thanks, Hermione!"

He sat down next to her plopping his History, Divination, and Potions books on the table.

"Ron! You waited this long to do all of that?" Hermione scolded.

"Well, I didn't have you around to keep pestering me to finish!"

Hermione frowned. She didn't say anything for a while. "Let me go get my potions essay, you can use it as a guide but _not_ to copy, I know your hopeless in that class, you and Harry both," Hermione huffed and ran upstairs to fetch her essay.

Ron sighed. He was always grateful for Hermione's help, even though he didn't always show it. He looked over at Hermione's spot and examined the book she was reading about Ancient Runes. He opened the first page and lying between the pages was a folded piece of parchment. It looked like a letter. Ron thought about setting the book down, but his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced up the stairs making sure Hermione wasn't coming back and he quickly unfolded the letter.

_Dear Hermione-_

_Quidditch is going great this season. Practice is a lot easier now that I'm out of school. I'm glad you had a great time in Bulgaria with me; I was so happy that you came. Next time I'm in London I would love to meet up with you. You really are an amazing girl Hermione Granger, I have never felt this way before. _

_Please write back soon, and let Harry know I said Hello. _

_Love,_

_Viktor_

Ron's face quickly grew red with anger and he roughly folded the letter back up and slammed the book back shut.

At that moment, Hermione came down the stairs slightly out of breathe.

"I almost couldn't find it!" She said sitting back down in her seat.

Ron was quiet and just sat there glaring at her and Hermione continued on talking about the assignment. When she finally noticed that Ron wasn't paying attention and saw the look he was giving her, she frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He sat there glaring at her. He hated when they fought, but this was one argument that couldn't be avoided.

"You lied!" Ron growled. Hermione was startled by his fury.

"Excuse me?"

"You lied! You told me you went to the country side with your Mum and Dad when really you went to Bulgaria so you could snog with Krum!" Ron shouted with fury standing up from his seat.

Hermione stood with her mouth open, lost for words. She looked about ready to cry.

"You-you, read my letter!" She hissed "I can't believe this!"

"And I can't believe you! Running off to Bulgaria to be with Vicky when your friends are in mortal peril! You-are-a-traitor!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny came out of her room to see what all the noise was about, but didn't dare come down. Soon the portrait of Mrs. Black was screaming at the top of her lungs and Mrs. Weasley was trying to cover her back up.

"How could you invade my privacy like that?" Hermione shouted.

"Well I'm glad I did; now I know you lied to me!"

"Ron it's not what you think, Viktor is just my friend!"

"Yeah well judging from that letter he is definitely more than a pen-pal! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Ron shouted looking hurt.

"Because you would act like this!"

"And for good reason!"

"Well, Ron, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out why you always get so worked up over Krum! You used to practically be head over heels for him until I went to the Yule ball with him, what's your problem?"

"I don't trust him! He could be with who-know-who!"

"That's ridiculous Ron! And now you're making a scene again just like you did the night of the Yule ball! You have no reason to act like this Ron, Give me one good reason, why!"

"I have plenty of reasons!"

"Then Name one!"

"Because I like you!"

As soon as he yelled it his whole face turned red and he couldn't move. The only sound between them now was their heavy breathing. Hermione gaped at him furiously, ready to cry.

Without another word or thought Hermione threw the books to the floor and ran out of the room and out the door. Mrs. Weasley started to run after her but Mundungus stopped her. "I'll go get her Molly, I'm good at these talks, you shut Black up," he said and ran out the door after her.

Mrs. Weasley watched Mundungus leave after Hermione and she then turned to Ron who looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

"What did you say to her Ronald?"

Ron hung his head and ruffled his hair. "Nothing," he moaned and made his way up the stairs pushing his way right pass his sister.

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and walked down the hall about a yard, stopped and kicked the wall hoping that the muggles who lived there wouldn't come out and scold her. Hermione sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she let her body slid down the wall and she sat against it with her knees bent up to her chest fighting the urge to cry.

Ron was one of her best friends. She loved him. And she had always thought of being more than friends, but was always under the impression that he would never look at her that way. Now she learns that he likes her and has liked her for at least two years now and had never said anything to her. Of course, now he probably hates her. She knew she shouldn't have gone to see Viktor, but she wanted to get over Ron, had to take her mind off everything. She had told Viktor before she left that they could only be friends, but he was persistent. And now that she lied, she had no Ron. But, how could he be such an idiot? If he liked her, than he should have said something. Maybe she should have made it more obvious how she felt.

Her racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mundungus walking noisily toward her.

He smiled weakly down at her. Hermione prepared for him to try and convince her to come back in. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. But before she knew what was happening, Mundungus had his wand pointed down at her and he had a blank expression on his face. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _He said and Hermione's body stiffened up and she fell to the floor.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you like this story!


	4. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

(Chapter Four)

Almost five minutes later Mrs. Weasley had finally managed to get Mrs. Black to quiet down. She was flushed pink and breathed deeply. It didn't take long for her to remember what she was so worried about though. _Hermione._ She wasn't back yet! And neither was Mundungus. Maybe Hermione put some kind of hex on him because he wouldn't leave her alone. Or worse, they had both been attacked.

Just as Mrs. Weasley approached the door to check on the two, Lupin, Kingsley, and Harry all entered and offered the flustered Mrs. Weasley a curious look.

"Everything ok Molly?" Lupin asked her.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips together in concern. "Did you see Hermione and Mundungus as you came down the hall?" She asked with concern.

Lupin suddenly returned her troubled expression. "No, no one was there, why? What's happened?"

"She wasn't out there!" Mrs. Weasley gasped "Oh no!"

"Why?" Kingsley asked more frantic.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated searching for an explanation.

"Hermione and Ron had a row not to long ago, Hermione was furious and ran out the door, and Mundungus went after her and now neither has returned," She said with fear in her voice.

Lupin and Kingsley both frantically searched for a piece of parchment. "We have to inform the rest of the order! Get a search started. They could have been taken!" Lupin ordered.

"And if Voldemort has them, we can only expect the worse," Kingsley added gravely.

At that exact moment Ron had entered the room and looked at all of them shocked and horrified.

"This is all my fault," He said furiously and ran back up the stairs, Harry frowned and ran up after him.

The floor was cold and hard. Her limp body ached as she slowly came to and her eyes flickered open. She was on her back, staring up at a rotted wood ceiling. The floor was damp and the moisture had soaked through her shirt causing her to shiver. As the surroundings and the darkness started to sink in so did the fear she felt course through her. Hermione started to breathe frantically and sat up abruptly, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of her head. What had happened? Mundungus had attacked her...but where had he taken her?

Her questions were soon answered as if the other person in the room had heard her frantic thoughts.

"He was under the imperious curse," Said a cold drawling voice. "You are now at the private home of the dark lord himself."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she snapped around quickly to see whom the voice had come from. She caught her breath and nearly choked. Before her was a tall, extremely thin, pale man. He looked as if he had never stepped a foot out in the daylight and he had the chilling resemblance of a snake.

He approached her slowly so they were now face to face. His wide scarlet eyes stared deep into hers. Hermione wanted nothing more than to scream and hide from those eyes, but she couldn't move.

The man let a small grin creep across his face. It only made him look even more terrifying.

"Do you know who I am?" He whispered. He was too close. Hermione was too afraid to speak, but the man stood there not budging, not even blinking, and waiting for an answer.

"V-V-Voldemort," She said it! His name, right to his face!

Voldemort's smile spread. And to Hermione's terror, he extended a long, pale, skeletal arm and stroked her cheek with his icy cold fingers. Hermione felt a deep chill invade her body and she wanted to run away, but her body wouldn't budge. Voldemort let his hand and stare linger for a few second before he withdrew from her completely, taking a few steps back. Hermione let out the deep, horrified breathe she had been holding.

"I have heard much about you Ms. Granger… Your intelligence, your courage. But even I couldn't have imaged that a 15 year old girl would have the nerve to utter my name right to my face. You indeed are different from most wizards," His voice was still chilling, but he spoke to her as if he were someone she had just met on the street, but what frightened her the most was that he knew who she was. "Most are terrified of my name," he continued, "of course nothing could really happen to someone just by saying it, but as the wise Dumbledore once said 'fear of the name only brings fear of the thing itself' it's very true."

Hermione was growing uncomfortable. What was he doing? Playing with her?

"If you're going to kill me; get it over with," She said with a surprising strength. She had no idea where it had come from, but she figured if she was going to die, she was **_not_ **going to go like a crying, frightened, little girl.

Voldemort's blood toned eyes flashed at her.

"Dear girl, I do not wish to kill you," He said as sweetly as an evil, bastard could. What was he playing at?

"Then why am I here?" she questioned.

Voldemort faced her and gently folded his boney hands in front of him. "I want to make you an offer," he said simply.

Hermione looked at him confused and scared witless at the same time.

"What's that?"

There was silence, then…

"Join me," he whispered enticingly.

Hermione stood before him; wet, cold, frightened and staring at the most evil wizard ever known as if he were insane.

They owls had been sent and Lupin, Kingsley, and Mrs. Weasley all stood in the kitchen waiting for the others to reply and trying to organize a search. Suddenly the door opened wide. All looked at it expectantly waiting for Hermione to appear from it, but it wasn't Hermione, it was Mundungus.

Mrs. Weasley practically attacked him.

"What have you done with Hermione y-you-you!" she shouted, but Lupin pulled her off Mundungus and began to question him himself.

"Mundungus where is Hermione?" He asked calmly, however, Mundungus only offered him a blank bewildered stare.

"What are you talking about Remus?"

Lupin grabbed him by the collar and spoke more firmly and slowly. "Hermione had a fight with Ron, she ran out and you went to talk to her! Where is she?"

Mundungus looked scared as memories started to flood back. Lupin relaxed his grip on Mundungus only slightly as his eyes started to glass over in fear.

"I-I was, I saw her sitting in the hall, crying. Then I don't know what happened," He said reflectively.

Kingsley shot a wary glance at Lupin. "The imperious curse," he said quietly.

Lupin turned urgently back to Mundungus. "Try to remember! You must remember!"

Mundungus looked unsure of himself and he closed his eyes tightly, searching his memory. "I petrified her!" he said with fear "I took her a few miles from here into town! To a portkey! I don't remember where. She's with Voldemort!"

They stood before him, horrified.

Once again, thank you for your support! Reviews are appreciated.

"


	5. The Temptation of Power

**The temptation of power**

(Chapter Five)

Hermione didn't have to think twice. "I'd rather die!" She shouted.

Voldemort smiled wickedly and stepped closer to her causing her to flinch slightly with fear.

"You don't have to make that decision yet Ms. Granger. I wish you to hear me out first before you plead for death."

Hermione frowned. "Are you saying my options are to join you or die? That's a little cliché don't you think?"

Hermione surprised her self once again. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined herself talking to _the_ dark lord like _this._

"I can see it is true that you are the smartest witch in your year, but no one mentioned your great sense of humor," He paused and smiled at her. A smile that hauntingly reminded her of one that Fred and George would use when teasing her. She shook the thought as Voldemort continued. "I suppose you have been spending too much time with Mr. Weasley."

If Hermione hadn't been so frightened she would have blushed. She wanted to change the subject.

"Your offer?" She reminded him.

"Oh yes," he said, coming back to his cold chilling voice. He looked her in the eye once again sending icy jolts through her body. He looked pleased with the effect he was having on her. Then he stepped away and began pacing the room.

"It's best that I explain my goals first before I inform you as to where you fit into them."

Hermione stayed silent, focusing her attention on him, even though she had absolutely no intention of joining him, maybe she could obtain some information of his plans and she could tell the Order if she escaped. Which she doubted.

"I know you have heard many things about me. My lust for power, my cruel tactics…but I assure you I am not evil, my intentions are good."

Hermione found it hard to contain her anger when the man who killed her best friends' parents had dared say he is not evil.

"All evil people think there intentions are good, that's their flaw."

"As brilliant as you are Ms. Granger, I highly suggest that you bite your tongue, or else you'll lose it," He stated calmly

Hermione pursed her lips tightly, forcing her self not to speak.

"Years ago my goal had been to purify the wizarding race…unfortunately, I now realize that if I had succeeded with that, there would not be many wizards left at all. In these days a true pure blooded wizard is very rare…in time I came to see that it is not the pure bloods I should be recruiting and the mudbloods exterminating, but simply seeking out any who possessed great power."

He looked at her.

"You and I are perfect examples of individuals who are not pure yet hold extraordinary power."

Hermione remained silent.

"With all the powerful witches and wizards joined together we can finally go after what my dream has always been."

He was silent and appeared to be reveling in that dream.

"Which is?" Hermione pressed.

"To claim a world that is rightfully ours…"

Hermione didn't understand.

"Tell me Ms. Granger, why are the most powerful beings on this planet forced to live in secrecy? To hide their abilities from the rest of the world as if it were something to be ashamed of?"

Hermione appeared to be searching for an answer. Her mouth opened and closed trying to say something, but before she could say anything Voldemort continued.

"Those are the exact questions that I asked myself. It's the muggles that rule this world. Not because they should, but simply because we let them have it."

His cool icy manner started to melt, the more he spoke the more passionate he grew.

"This world belongs to us! Belongs to those with power! We shouldn't hide! Fools like Dumbledore are convinced that life is better for us this way living in secrecy with rules and regulations on what we can and cannot do! Rules set down by a ministry that has maybe two brain cells between all of its officials! Ms. Granger, what is your opinion of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge?"

Hermione swallowed, she thought a lot of things about him. "He's a stupid git," she admitted shyly.

"Precisely! Both the magic world and the Muggle world belongs to the individuals who are smart enough and strong enough to take it!"

Hermione didn't speak, they were both silent for a few seconds.

"And where do I fit into all this?"

Voldemort paused. Clearly calming himself down, bringing his voice back to its manipulating chill.

"I want to give you the chance to be on my side when all of this takes place."

Hermione furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak, yet was cut off.

"I know what you're thinking; none of this _will_ take place." He paused, "You rest too much faith in saint Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix."

He began pacing the room slowly once more.

"Dumbledore is growing too old, soon he will cease to exist…How long do you think the order will last without him?"

Hermione knew that the Order contained many formidable wizards, but it was true that no decisions were made and nothing was done with out Dumbledore's approval, he _is_ the heart of the Order. Voldemort appeared to be pleased to see that she was contemplating his words.

"I will succeed…and you would do well in my service."

Hermione new he was wrong. She would never join him. Still, she was curious to hear why he wanted her.

"Why do you want me to join you?"

He smiled at her.

"I thought I had made that obvious."

"Make it more obvious," she said quietly.

"As I stated earlier, I have heard much about you."

Hermione soon remembered what Lupin had told her. Voldemort's target was her and Ron because they helped Harry defeat Voldemort. She was under the impression that that had made him want her dead, not to want her on his side.

"All the mysteries you've solved over the years, your extensive knowledge of spells, you brought the downfall of Dolores Umbridge, I even heard you got a nice kick in on the infamous Sirius Black!" he chuckled. "And of course my favorite one is when you black mailed Rita Skeeter," He explained smoothly.

Even Hermione let a miniscule smile grace her lips at the memory.

"You are a _very_ talented witch Hermione. Capable of great things."

"Even though I'm a mudlood?" she questioned.

"My father was a muggle and I'm the greatest wizard who ever lived."

Hermione wanted to argue. Dumbledore was the greatest. However, for some reason she didn't say it out loud. She wanted him to continue talking.

"You are one of the powerful individuals I spoke about. You have the potential to accomplish great things with the power you hold. All you need to do is unlock that power…I can do that for you."

"Never," She said quickly, yet for some odd reason it didn't come out confidently. Voldemort sensed this.

"Think of the things you could do if you had the power to make change, to control how the world works. I can give you that."

Hermione was silent. She showed no emotion, not even fear anymore. She was listening carefully.

"You have begun an organization for elfish welfare am I correct?"

Hermione perked up with shock, how could he possibly know about that? He smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking and it occurred to her that he probably did know, why not? If Snape could read minds, Voldemort surly could.

"I have spies every where Ms. Granger."

She quickly tried to stop thinking about anything important so he couldn't read her mind.

"I could give you the power to make S.P.E.W successful in ways you thought not possible."

Voldemort could sense her doubt, but he knew that he was close to convincing her.

"I do not wish to murder every single muggle on this planet, I have no quarrel with them, only that I believe wizards should be free to use the abilities they were given in the open. That we should control the world…that is not evil…yes many will die to accomplish this end, but that it is how it must be…think about it," he stated quietly.

His voice had been so calm so persuasive, it was as if Hermione had fallen into a trance as he spoke, but it broke as soon as his cold voice returned.

"I'll leave you in the company of some of my death eaters, they'll offer a more…forceful way of convincing you," He said with an air of foreboding and left through a door into a dark hallway. He left the door wide open and soon, two short, thin hooded figures entered the room and closed the door.

Thanks Everyone! Please review!


	6. The Decision

**The decision**

(Chapter Six)

Ron ran desperately into his dark room with Harry following close behind him.

"Ron!" Harry said fiercely. Ron stopped in the center of the room, his back still to Harry. Both the boys were breathing heavy from the run up the stairs.

"What's going on?" He persisted.

Ron didn't want to talk about it. As far as he was concerned Hermione could be dead and it was his entire fault for making her run out.

"Ron?"

Ron tried to pull himself together and he sighed deeply.

"Yesterday, when my dad brought Hermione here they were attacked by Dementors," He explained sadly.

Harry nodded. "I didn't think it would take the death eaters long to get dementors under their control, were they after your dad?"

Ron hung his head and turned to face Harry. He didn't want to tell him the truth.

"No…They were after Hermione," He said gravely. He started thinking about her again, desperately wishing he could take the last hour back and do it again differently.

Ron finally looked up to see the expression on his best friends face. Harry was looking past Ron as if he was somewhere else.

Ron continued. "They escaped though, but today…" Ron trialed off really not wanting to remember.

Harry pulled his attention back to Ron. "I want to know, what happened," he said quietly.

"Hermione and I had a huge fight…she ran out and Mundungus went after her….You heard the rest down stairs, they have her," Ron said shakily.

Harry's throat grew tight and he walked away from Ron. How many more of his loved ones were going to have to die because of him?

"Harry it's not your fault," Ron said noticing Harry's reaction.

Harry turned to him, slightly angry.

"Of course it's my fault! Voldemort's after my friends now! My love for my friends is going to be what kills them!"

Ron grew angry now too, he knew Harry would take the blame, but he couldn't let him, not this time.

"This is my fault Harry, not yours! If I hadn't of been such a prat, then Hermione would still be here!"

Harry turned away trying to calm his nerves. He was scared for his friends. They were both silent for a long while.

Harry sighed deeply, speaking with a calm tone. "What did you say to her to make her run out like that?"

The sound of Harry's voice broke through Ron's thoughts. He hung his head in shame.

"She was going to help me with some school work…when she wasn't in the room I found a letter…from Krum."

Harry frowned; he knew right away that this was a sensitive topic.

"She went to see him this summer, and she lied to me about it," Ron said a bit bitterly, "we started fighting about that…I don't remember what was said exactly, just that the last thing out of my mouth was me confessing I liked her at the top of my lungs…then she ran for it," Ron said sadly.

Harry was quiet for a while, taking the information in.

"Well, she was either completely horrified at the fact that you like her, or you just frightened her, maybe she's been waiting ages for you to say that and this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen."

They were both dismally silent. "It doesn't matter now though," Harry muttered, Ron knew exactly what he was implying. If they did have Hermione, chances were that she was dead by now.

"I'll go see how Ginny is doing," Harry said simply and left Ron alone.

He sighed deeply and let himself fall back onto his bed. He closed his eyes hard fighting the guilty tears that threatened his eyes. Hermione had meant so much to him the past six years and he had never truly expressed that to her. He had taken for granted, all the help and great company she offered him and now she was gone. He had grown to like her as more than a friend, something he had never told anyone, not even Harry. She was clearly upset with the news though. At least now he wouldn't have to face rejection. However, he would surly take rejection over losing one of his best friends, even if that's all they'd ever be.

Millions of thoughts and memories of Hermione raced through Ron's head. He thought about her beautiful smile so hard and about what could be happening to her at wherever she was. He thought about her so hard until suddenly a loud crack sounded through out the room.

Hermione stood scared and silent in the cold dark room. She watched the two figures very carefully. The first death eater moved into the darkness of a corner across the room, the other moved toward Hermione.

"My son speaks often of you," The voice belonged to a woman who had a high class British accent. She moved closer to Hermione and reached up to remove the black hood from her head. She was an attractive woman in her early forties with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione new immediately who it was.

The woman smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous mudblood," She said coldly.

Hermione sneered at her. "Whish I could say the same…Narcissa is it?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you!" She said snottily

Hermione shrugged. She was enjoying making Mrs. Malfoy angry just as she did making Draco.

"As much I would just rather kill you, my master has other plans in mind."

Hermione was silent.

"He whishes me to speak to you about the benefits of being a death eater."

Hermione frowned. "A life sentence in Azkaban is hardly what I call a benefit, just ask your husband," Hermione retorted.

Narcissa violently pulled out her wand and aimed it directly at Hermione's chest.

"Do you know how hard it's been for Draco and I because of you and your little friends! My family's reputation is destroyed! We are now closely monitored by the Ministry and my son will be criticized at school. Without Lucius working we have no money coming in. Our lives would have been destroyed because of you if it hadn't have been for the great dark lord and his kindness!"

"Couldn't have happened to a better family," Hermione panted sarcastically.

"_Crucio_!"

Before Hermione knew what hit her she fell to the floor screaming in agony. Every inch of her body was in indescribable pain. Her insides felt as if they were tearing apart and her skin was on fire. She had never experienced such pain, could never of imagined and just as she was about to pass out from agony it suddenly stopped. She lay on the floor on her back desperately gasping for air. Her body still burned with pain, but she knew nothing would ever hurt her as much as that had.

Her breathing was still heavy and her body was still sore but she slowly managed to stand back up. She had snapped back to reality and remembered where she was and who she was with. She stood up and looked Narcissa Malfoy straight in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you," She stated firmly.

Just as Narcissa was about to throw the curse on her once more, the figure in the corner stepped out. He was a cold looking old man. He was short and had a small white beard, his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Maybe we should get some information out of her, use the cruciatus for that," The man suggested wickedly. Narcissa nodded and turned back to Hermione, her wand still pointed straight at her chest.

"Tell me girl. Where is the headquarters for the order of the Phoenix?"

Hermione started to breathe harder. She honestly didn't know where it was; even if she did she would never tell.

"I don't know," she stated simply and before anything else was said she was on the floor once more. Her body erupted in terrible pain even worse than the first time. This was certainly one thing that was worse than death. Her screams echoed in the small room until finally the curse was lifted. This time Hermione didn't bother to try and stand up again. She was in to much pain to even move.

"Let's try that again,…where is the headquarters located?"

Hermione desperately tried to get her breath back to a steady rate. She felt sick to her stomach but she forced herself to concentrate.

"I don't know, it's unplottable! Members of the Order only know how to get there!"

They must have believed her because they quickly moved to another question.

"The prophecy! What is it? Your Potter's best friend he must have told you!" Narcissa pressed.

Hermione didn't answer. At first she had no idea what Narcissa was talking about, but then she remembered the Ministry of magic last year. The death eaters were after Harry's prophecy. It broke though; no one knows what it said.

"I don't know that either," Hermione hissed frustrated. Narcissa raised her wand ready to throw another curse at her when Voldemort entered the room once more.

"Stop!" He commanded harshly.

Narcissa lowered her wand and bowed her head.

"She's telling the truth," Voldemort said simply. He then directed his cold stare over to Narcissa and the old man. "I sent you two in here to convince her of my genuine offer, not to interrogate and torture...I'll deal with you later."

Narcissa and the old man both coward and backed away from him in fear. He shook his head in disappointment and then slowly directed his attention back to Hermione, who had by now managed to stand up. Her muscles were so shaky and soar it wouldn't take much to knock her back down.

"You've heard my speech Ms. Granger, have you made your decision?"

Hermione's vision was slightly blurred; she was exhausted and would do just about anything to make the pain stop.

"Think of the power you could have, you could change the world."

He spoke with ease, every word that came out of his mouth she wanted to believe because he made it sound so good. But she knew it wasn't.

"Make the world a better place for the magical kind Hermione…join me," he whispered seductively.

Hermione knew this was wrong. But maybe she could do some good with her power; maybe she could influence the death eaters to do well with their power.

"I do not ask much of you Ms. Granger. Just that you continue to go to school and do well as usual. I will not ask you to spy, but just to keep Mr. Potter and the rest of your friends out of my plans. I will deal with the Order first and then Potter and I have a meeting with destiny. After you graduate then your real training in power will begin. You can have it all, just say the word."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to live and she wanted to do good. Voldemort wasn't good though. If she refused they'd kill her. Maybe if she was on their side she could protect her friends, keep them away from harm.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Would you spare my parents?" Hermione said weakly.

Voldemort smiled kindly at her. "Your family will not be harmed."

Voldemort slowly raised his arm and extended his hand. All she would have to do was shake his hand and her parents would be safe.

She stepped closer to him. "Ron! The Weasley's spare them too!" Hermione requested weakly. If Voldemort wanted her on his side so bad he would have to make sacrifices too.

Voldemort didn't smile this time, but looked to be thinking.

"The family is pure blood. Not very powerful by any means…They have expressed no threat to me, I will spare their lives," He agreed, His hand invited Hermione. She slowly got closer, her eyes fixed on his. They were luring her, calling her to power.

Ever so slowly her hand started to reach his. _What am I doing?_ her mind screamed. _This is for the best, I have to do this. _She was fighting an internal battle. Her mind was so weak and confused at this point she didn't know what she was doing.

Hermione was centimeters always from clasping hands with the dark lord when a thought suddenly triggered in her head.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled snapping herself out of Voldemort's trance and she pulled away quickly.

Hermione began to cry. "You'll kill Harry, you can't!" She was yelling at him, taking out her anger at her self for almost betraying her friends. "I won't join you unless you give me your word that you will not harm him!"

Voldemort stepped closer to her and Hermione saw the old man move behind her and Narcissa to the side, they were surrounding her.

"Dear girl, Harry is my enemy. He has been since the day he was born…Even if I did leave him alone, do you really think he would leave me in peace…I highly doubt it. That boy is angry, he whishes revenge, and he will fail…best if you join me now, I've told you already that I will spare your family and the Weasley's. Now take my hand!" He said more forcefully and extended his hand once more.

"Liar! You won't keep your word! You can't get me to betray my friends!"

Voldemort frowned. "Is that you final decision?"

Hermione nodded defiantly as if she knew what was coming next. Voldemort reached inside his robes. Hermione knew what he was reaching for and instinctively she stepped backwards, and then realized the old death eater was standing directly behind her. She was trapped.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes tight. All her memories flooded her mind as she knew she was about to die. She wasn't afraid. Everything grew still and quiet and when she heard the intake of breath in front of her she knew her life would be over soon.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Well, what do you think? I hope you like it, leave a review please!


	7. The Escape

**The Escape**

(Chapter Seven)

Hermione's body hit the ground hard. For a second it knocked the wind out of her and she cringed in pain. Soon, she realized though that she couldn't be dead if she was feeling pain. She was still alive!

Hermione's eyes snapped open in time to see the old death eaters' body hit the ground with a loud thud next to her. The curse had hit him instead, he was dead. There was also someone on the ground right next to her with an arm wrapped tightly around her. The one that had knocked her to the ground.

Everything was happening so fast that she had to force her mind to keep up.

She saw the old death eater's wand roll out from his robes and she grabbed it quickly just as she noticed Narcissa aiming her wand. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermione shouted and Narcissa's wand went flying. Before Hermione could utter another defensive charm a familiar voice sounded behind her. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ And Narcissa went stiff and fell to the floor. The next thing Hermione knew she was being pulled up off the floor. The person still clung to her tightly. It was Ron! But before she could ask any questions, she and Ron both had their wands out and ready, pointed straight at Voldemort.

They were both breathing hard, their hearts beating quickly together from the surge of adrenaline. Ron had let go of Hermione but she still clung tightly to the back of his shirt as if to let go would mean her death.

"Mr. Weasley, so kind of you to join us," Voldemort said with a calm tone as if nothing had happened and the death of one of his followers meant nothing. He smiled wickedly and stepped closer.

"I must say, I underestimated you. This building is supposed to be impenetrable, no wizard can apparate here…" He trailed off as if thinking.

"Not that it matters really, I should be grateful. It saves me the trouble of having to search for you as well. Now I can just kill the both of you at the same time," Voldemort said with pleasure.

Hermione felt the cloth of Ron's dark green T-shirt rip out of her hand. He leaped in front of her. "Kill me! Let her Go!"

"Ron, No!" Hermione shouted while she desperately tried to pull him back.

Voldemort must have found this most amusing because he began to laugh menacingly.

Ron and Hermione both glared at him.

"As noble as that gestures is, I'm afraid I can not accept. But you're welcome to go first if you like. It makes no difference to me in what order you die."

Hermione finally found enough strength to pull Ron back to her side.

"No! You coward!" She shouted at Voldemort. Ron looked at her; He would have smiled with admiration if they weren't near death. He looked back to Voldemort to catch a reaction, he showed none, and he didn't even speak.

"You're going to prove that you're the greatest wizard in history by murdering two defenseless teenagers? That proves nothing except for the fact that you're an evil, murdering bastard!"

_Was she trying to get us killed?_ Ron thought. But when he saw the look on Voldemort's face he realized what she was doing. _Brilliant!_ She was playing into his ego. Voldemort's sense of self was so great that if his abilities were challenged he'd play right into her brilliant hands. That's if she played it right.

"You whish to challenge me in a duel?" He asked coldly.

_Not the right reaction. _ Ron thought.

"You're fight is not with us! It's with the order, and it's with Harry, what harm could we possibly bring you?"

Voldemort was silent.

"Yeah! Kidnapping a girl just shows how afraid you are to face grown, trained wizards!" Ron added. Hermione shot him a quick glance, praying he'd said the right thing. Voldemort was silent, contemplating their words. The silence left Ron and Hermione on edge, frightened at what his response might be.

"One day I will meet Harry Potter in combat, I know at least that much of the prophecy…I don't know when or where, but someday it will happen." Voldemort stepped closer to them and they both tensed and consciously stepped back. He continued,

"My first thought was to make him as weak as possible, unlike myself, Harry believes that there are things worse than death…And to him, that's loosing ones that he loves. Killing you two would make him weak….But now that I've met you…Nothing would give me more pleasure than meeting the three of you in a duel. Nothing would distract Harry more in a fight than his best friends in danger."

This is what Hermione wanted. She knew a confrontation with Voldemort was inevitable, but maybe she could put it off for a while. However, she didn't want to use this escape as something for Voldemort to use against Harry.

Voldemort suddenly lifted his wand. Ron and Hermione's grip on each other tightened and they held their breaths. However, to their surprise, the only thing that his wand produced was a small ceramic bowl full of powder on a table next to an old ash stained fire place.

The couple glanced at it suspiciously.

"It's floo powder," He stated simply. Hermione and Ron didn't budge, afraid that it was a trick.

"Leave, before I change my mind!" Voldemort growled. They jumped back and cautiously but quickly made their way over to the table. Hermione was using all her strength _and_ Ron to stand up. They reached the table and Ron grabbed a handful of the powder as they quickly stepped into the dark ashy fireplace. Voldemort stared at them with cold eyes but didn't move.

_This had to be a trick. What was going on_? Hermione thought. _ That was it!_ He wanted the two of them to floo back to headquarters so he could track where they went. Could he do that? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to risk it. Hermione quickly leaned closer to Ron to tell him to take them somewhere else other than headquarters and her secret was disguised as a hug. Ron nodded and quickly threw the powder at their feet. "The Leaky Cauldron!" He shouted and they were both engulfed by a green flame. The next thing they knew they were standing clung to each other in a fire place in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. No one noticed them at first; people were used to other witches and wizards appearing in the fire. It wasn't until they stepped out and Hermione collapsed in Ron's arms crying that people in the tavern immediately looked at them with curiosity.

Ron didn't notice though, all that mattered to him at that moment was holding Hermione. It hurt him to hear her cry and to feel her shaking against him. They were both kneeled on the floor; Hermione had her face buried in Ron's chest sobbing. After a few seconds Ron looked up at the people around them starring.

"Someone get an owl quick, send it to Molly Weasley…tell her we're all right!" Ron ordered and several people left to go do his bidding.

The Words '_all right'_ calmed Hermione down slightly. She was _all right_. Someone had soon brought over a large glass of water and handed it to Ron. He took it with a nod of gratitude and carefully lifted Hermione's chin and held the class up to her mouth so she could drink.

"Thank you," she breathed. Ron set the glass down and took her in his arms again. Hermione wasn't crying as much now though she was in pain. She was mostly just relieved to be safe. The strong front she had put up for Voldemort and the death eaters had finally fallen.

"I'm Sorry," Hermione whispered. Ron pulled away from her.

"Hermione you have nothing to be sorry about!" He responded and Hermione started crying again. He didn't know what she had almost done. He didn't know that she had almost betrayed the ones she loved. Guilt washed over as she cried into Ron's shoulder.

Suddenly there was three loud cracks and Lupin, Arthur, and Tonks appeared around them. Tonks was immediately at Hermione's side lifting her off her feet and engulfing her in her arms. Ron was also taken into a tight hug by his father. Lupin let them hug as long as he could, but they had to go.

"Let's get back to headquarters. I have a porkey, it's unauthorized, but I don't think the ministry will give us much of a problem," Lupin announced and they all reached out for a blue wool glove that he was holding and they all transported back to headquarters.

_Thank you everyone, you are awesome! Please keep on reading!_


	8. False Apologies

**False Apologies**

(Chapter Eight)

That night when they arrived back at Grimuald place they were greeted with tears and hugs from every one, and that's not an over statement. It seemed to Hermione that just about everyone in the Order had shown up at headquarters for their return. Even Dumbledore was there. She knew what his presence meant; she was going to have to tell them all what happened.

She took a seat at the large table in the kitchen where everyone joined around her. She sat next the Ron and Ginny who was holding Hermione's hand supportively, and Harry stood behind Ron and Hermione, not wanting to let his two best friends out of his sight again.

They all sat in silence for a while. Hermione sipped on some tea and refused to look anywhere except into her cup.

Finally Dumbledore spoke. "As much as I whish I didn't have to ask this of you, I must…Please Miss. Granger explain to us what happened," He asked softly, sympathy clear in his voice.

With a deep, ragged breath Hermione began her story. She told them of Voldemort's new plan, about his offer (which she left out the details of her temptation), and finally…

"Ron apparated, knocked me down and the killing curse hit the death eater behind me…" She trialed off at the look of confused faces.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "But, how could he apparate? He's only 16, he doesn't know how?" She asked bewildered. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Just because the law says underage wizards can't do it doesn't mean they physically can't."

"The real question though," Lupin started, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Is how did Ron, despite his age, apparate there. Surly, Voldemort would have made his hide out impenetrable."

Dumbledore smiled once again and nodded.

"Right you are Remus, Voldemort has taken those precautions…However, there is only one thing that can penetrate that barrier and that is what brought Mr. Weasley to Hermione's aid….That thing is pure love."

As soon as he uttered the last words, Ron and Hermione's faces both turned bright red and they avoided eye contact from everyone, especially each other. And despite the seriousness of the situation, Fred and George wouldn't miss out on a great opportunity to make fun of their little brother.

"Are you saying that little Ronnie is in love?" Fred asked and George grinned wildly.

Ron glared at them, his face beat red.

"I simply stated that Ron loves Hermione, now if he is _in_ love with her that is entirely up to him and none of you're business," Dumbledore stated and Fred and George were the ones to turn red this time.

"Please, continue your story," Dumbledore said pleasantly. Hermione swallowed hard and looked down at her hands.

Hermione told them all what happened. How she had convinced Voldemort not to kill them, which impressed many Order members. She finally finished with a description of her and Ron being rescued from the Leaky Caldron. She had told them everything, everything except for her temptations that is, but Dumbledore wasn't fooled; he could sense that there was more to her story.

"That will be all Ms. Granger. I suggest everyone should go to bed now, especially you, it has been a long day for everyone."

Everyone in the room started to move around. Some left the building others made their way up the stairs into rooms, and just has Hermione stood up Dumbledore approached her.

"You and I will talk in the morning, privately," He whispered to her and offered a supportive pat on the back. Hermione smiled Weakley and was gently led out of the room by Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny, along with Harry and Ron all quietly made their way upstairs to their bed rooms. Ginny was the first to stop and turn to Hermione to take her tightly into a hug.

"I love you," Ginny whispered. It made Hermione smile. Ginny was like a sister to her and she knew Ginny felt the same. Growing up with all brothers, she knew Ginny was grateful to have Hermione around.

Ginny released her and Hermione caught a quick glimmer of a tear in Ginny's eyes before she ran off to her bedroom. Hermione smiled after her then turned to her best friend, Harry Potter. He looked at her so sadly and finally reached out for her hand and gently pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione closed her eyes and hugged him as if she was comforting him as well. She knew how guilty he must be feeling.

"Mione, I'm sorry-" he started, but Hermione pulled away.

"Harry don't, please?" She pleaded softly. She didn't want Harry to start feeling guilty for what happened, didn't want to hear him blame himself for everything. Harry nodded sadly; knowing not to argue with her. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and then turned to Ron. The one who saved her because of his 'pure love'. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Only a couple of hours ago she was in his arms and didn't want to leave, but now, now it all seemed awkward. Hermione swallowed her pride and moved closer to Ron who wrapped his arm around her. He was so much taller than her, so tall that her face was buried in his chest and he was pretty much cradling her head with his long arms. It felt so good, so safe.

He didn't say anything and neither did she. They both released each other from the hug and everyone went off to their rooms.

Even with everything that Hermione was thinking about, she had no problem falling asleep. She knew her body would be very soar in the morning and she probably wouldn't be able to sleep then, so with out a fight she let her body surrender to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley let Hermione sleep in as late as she whished. When she finally did crawl out of bed every muscle in her body was throbbing with pain. As she sat up in her bed she winced and breathed deeply, willing the pain to go away.

To her surprise Fred and George were the first ones to help her. They had been walking pass the door and saw her struggling to stand and came to help her out.

"Hey gorgeous, need some help?" Fred asked happily. Hermione smiled and reached out for them.

"Your heroes are here," George mused.

"Well, we're not Ron."

"But we'll do our best to save you."

They each took one of Hermione's hands and led her down stairs to the sitting room. Ron and Harry were playing chess, Ginny was reading and Mrs. Weasley was, of course, cleaning.

They all smiled brightly at her as she entered the room. It made her feel good at seeing how relieved they all were that she was alive. She could only imagine what they were all thinking when they found out what happened with Mundungus. Now that she thought about it, Mundungus wasn't there last night. She wondered what happened to him; maybe he was thrown out of the Order.

Mrs. Weasley kindly made Hermione a sandwich to go along with the medicine she was supposed to take for the next couple of days to strengthen her body. Only about twenty minutes later Dumbledore arrived at headquarters to speak to Hermione. He made her feel very comfortable and she told him everything that happened. All her thoughts and feelings. Dumbledore explained that it was nothing to feel ashamed of. Voldemorts specialty was manipulating people. He didn't need the imperious curse to get people to do things. In fact, Dumbledore praised her for not giving in. It didn't change how she felt about herself though. She would never tell anyone else about it, About almost betraying her friends. It was something that would haunt her conscious forever.

She had spent most of the day up in her room resting and reading. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Hermione made her way down the stairs for her next dose of medicine.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with the water on high washing dishes. Hermione's potion was already poured for her and she reluctantly gulped it all down. As she set it on the counter she let a disgusted expression sweep across her face and she turned to leave, bumping right into-

"Ron!"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked with a worried tone.

"No, no I'm fine" She reassured him. They were both uncomfortably silent and Hermione started to move past him to leave.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quickly. She turned back around almost expectantly.

Ron Hesitated. "I actually wanted to talk to you," he said quietly, as if trying not to let anyone else hear. Mrs. Weasley was right across the room from them, but she had the water running so loud, chances were she wouldn't hear one of them scream.

"Sure Ron," Hermione responded.

Ron took in a deep breath; he had been contemplating what to say all night.

"I know you won't let anyone take the blame for what happened yesterday, but it was me who made you upset and if I hadn't of done that then-"

"Ron, it's ok" Hermione said cutting him off. Ron shut his mouth in defeat. He knew she wouldn't let him blame himself. To her face at least. He was going to blame himself secretly until the day he dies. However, she wasn't going to not let him apologize.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I said a lot of stupid things that I didn't mean. I was just angry and rambling."

Hermione immediately reacted, though she tried not to let Ron see. So he didn't mean it after all. After their fight she had almost completely forgotten why they were fighting and all she could think about was his angry frustrated confession of his feelings for her. But, they were false feelings.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I knew you didn't mean it, we were both angry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Krum is none of my business, I shouldn't have invaded you privacy."

They were both silent again. Hermione wasn't used to such heartfelt, mature apologies from Ron, but she wasn't going to argue, she liked this Ron, not that she didn't like him before.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you…For everything," She was lucky to have such a great friend, even if that's all they'd ever be.

Ron smiled and started to leave.

"Ron?"

He turned around.

"Viktor and I are just friends. Despite what he might feel for me, he's just my friend," Hermione didn't know why she felt she needed to explain this. It really wasn't any of his business. Deep inside though maybe she thought that if Ron knew she wasn't with Krum, he would take back his apology and tell her that he liked her. But all he did was nod and turn away.

Ron felt sick as he walked away. In the late hours of the night before he finally fell asleep that was the apology he had decided on. He had really made a fool of himself yesterday and had really hurt someone he loved. He thought about asking Hermione how she felt when he said he liked her, but then he thought that Hermione's reaction to it was clear enough. He decided it was best never to bring it up again. Fred and George were right. He was in love with Hermione, but she could never know that. Even if one day she decided she felt the same, a relationship in the middle of a war was the last thing either of them needed. Right now they all had to stick together as friends, having Hermione as a girlfriend would only cause him to become more attached to her, and even more devastated if he lost her. The same way around, If something happened to him, he didn't want Hermione to be devastated. Besides the war, if they ever were to be together romantically and then something were to happen like a fight, which was likely, then he wouldn't only lose a girlfriend he would lose one of the best friends he ever had.

He had made a hard choice, but the right choice.


	9. Back To School

**Back To School**

The next week at Grimmauld place was the slowest ever. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all forbidden to leave the building, and being locked up for a whole week indoors was torturous. As the days went by, the foursome quickly ran out of creative things to do, which resulted in many grumpy moods.

Luckily, boredom was the only thing Hermione was now suffering from. Within three days she had fully recovered from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Physically recovered at least, the memory of the encounter, however would always be there haunting her.

Things had been slightly awkward between Ron and Hermione for the first couple of days, but everything eventually went back to normal, including their bickering.

"Ron, do you have my quill?" Hermione asked frustrated. She was trying to find a quill so she could write to her parents.

Ron looked down at her with annoyance. "No, I don't got it."

Hermione frowned. "Don't have it!" she corrected.

"Don't have what?"

"You don't_ have_ the quill, Ron," Hermione said with even more frustration. Ron returned her a look of bewilderment.

"I know Hermione, that's what I just said!"

"Oh, never mind!" She said and stormed out of his room.

Harry had remained mostly quiet, just as he had the previous year, with an occasional angry outburst. It pained Hermione to see her best friend in such a tormented state, she wanted to help him so much, but every time the subject was brought up he would heatedly deny he needed any sort of help or comfort.

Around the middle of the week the highly awaited Hogwarts letters arrived welcoming them back to school and informing them of the supplies they need. Hermione and Ron were also both pleased to see that they were still prefects. The letters this year also had a little extra contained within, for they had inside them the notorious O.W.L.S results.

Hermione had ripped hers opened as soon as she laid hands on it and as expected, she had done extremely well; results worthy of a genius in fact. Harry and Ron were slightly less anxious, but to their relief they both did surprisingly well. Not Hermione standard, but a lot better then they had expected. The three of them would all be taking N.E.W.T classes for Defense against the dark arts, Charms, Transfigurations, and unfortunately, Potions. They couldn't wait to see the look on Snape's face when they all showed up for his N.E.W.T potions class.

With Hermione's impressive scores she would also be taking N.E.W.T classes for Runes and Arithmancy. It looked to be another busy year for her, but she was grateful for something to take her mind off everything else going on.

The next day Mrs. Weasley and Tonks went out to Diagon Alley to retrieve all the school supplies for everyone. That night, they all packed and excitedly awaited the trip to Hogwarts the next morning.

The next morning the children were all escorted down to kings Cross with a whole lot of Order members. If muggles didn't think they were strange already, they certainly did now. They were bid a tearful farewell and were told repeatedly to be safe and stay out of trouble.

Once on the train, Hermione and Ron had to attend a short prefect meeting. During the meeting (which Ron day dreamed through the entire time) Hermione had to endure hatful glares from Draco Malfoy, who unfortunately was still a prefect. Was it possible that he was aware of what happened to Hermione only a week ago? If he did, she couldn't care less. Draco was going to get his one day soon too, and she was determined to be the one to give it to him.

As Hermione and Ron left the meeting, Ron finally noticed Hermione's discomfort.

"What's Wrong?" He asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She stopped for a second to talk to him, but just then Draco walked up behind them and grinned wildly.

"Weasel and the Mudblood sitting in a tree," he sung in a cold voice and walked off past them. Hermione and Ron both glared in his direction.

"He is so immature," Hermione hissed. Ron only bit his lip and shook his head. If he said anything at that point, it would be something about killing Draco.

When the couple arrived at their compartment on the train, they saw Harry and Ginny Sitting next to each other on one side and Neville and Luna on the other. The group was all together now. Whether they had wanted it or not, the six of them shared a deep bond now. They had all been part of the infamous ministry fiasco and all experienced great fear and danger together.

Every one in the compartment smiled up at them and Luna got up out of her seat with a copy of the Quibbler in her hand and moved to the other side with Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ron smiled back and took a seat next to Neville.

For the first hour the group made small talk. Mostly gossip and plans for the future, and no one dared bring up the Ministry or Voldemort. It was actually the last thing any of them wanted to discuss.

When the train ride started to feel like it would never end, they all started to drift off into their own little worlds. Harry sat reading about Quidditch, Ginny and Luna were looking at something highly amusing in the Quibbler, and Neville was sleeping.

Hermione glanced over at Ron and noticed that he had just finished three chocolate frogs and had just opened the fourth. Hermione shook her head and looked down and the space between them where he had set the collectible wizard cards from inside the frog wrappers. Hermione picked them up and began to read the backs of them enjoying all the interesting fact about the famous wizards. Just then, Hermione found a very interesting card.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped. Ron stopped eating and looked over at what Hermione was looking at.

"What?" He asked her.

Hermione leaned over to him to show him the card. He took it in his hand so now both of them were leaned close together holding the card.

"It's McGonagall! I didn't know this about her. She won an award for helping the Ministry 25 years ago, says she used transfiguration disguises to track down a group of dark wizards."

Ron Smiled "I knew that!"

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"See Hermione, eating candy all the time can be very educational," He said self-righteously and she laughed taking the card from him and picking up another to read it.

Just then Luna let out a giggle and everyone looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked with an irritated tone.

"You know who would make a great couple?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione immediately rolled her eyes. Luna was probably looking at some ridiculous gossip sheet about all the wizarding celebrities.

"Who?" Ginny finally asked.

Luna smiled happily as if she had the juiciest secret in the world and wasn't going to tell, but unfortunately she did.

"Hermione and Ron of course…They would be so adorable together," She giggled. Ginny smiled knowingly and Hermione notice Harry let a small grin escape before he returned to his reading. Ron and Hermione however, both blushed furiously and protested immediately.

"No Luna…." Hermione started.

"Er, were just friends," Ron stuttered.

"Yeah, friends," Hermione agreed nervously.

Luna just shrugged. "Whatever," and went back to reading her magazine.

Ron and Hermione at this point were immensely uncomfortable and didn't speak to each other the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!


	10. The Spy at Hogwarts

**The Spy at Hogwarts**

(chapter ten)

The six friends anxiously made their way into the Great Hall for the beginning of term announcements and the legendary feast. The hall was decorated with vibrant house colors and hundreds of children from varying age groups littered the tables chatting away about their summer experiences. Hermione did notice however that something seemed very different. Perhaps it was the absence of the Jokesters Fred and George, or maybe it was the feeling of impending doom that lay ahead. Either way, something felt wrong.

"Look at how puny they are, is that how we looked our first year?" Ron asked, amazed.

They took a seat at the Gyffindor table and chatted quietly, applauding every time another first year was sorted into their house. Once the ceremony was over they could finally view the teacher's table. The trio's eyes all immediately shot up at the table to catch a glimpse of the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Hermione craned her neck to look over the heads. And she saw seated in the usual seat for the Defense teacher, was a young, attractive witch. She had rosy checks and long raven hair. Hermione felt a hint of recognition.

"She's a member of the Order!" Hermione whispered excitedly. The boys turned to her.

"Yeah, I recognize her too, don't remember her name though," Harry said. "It's good of Dumbledore to hire Order members," He added.

Ron smiled. He was still looking at the new teacher. "We'll, she's sure nice to look at.''

"RON!" Hermione bellowed angrily and smacked his arm with the back of her hand. He recoiled from her and rubbed the spot on his arm where Hermione had hit him.

"What? She is!" Ron responded angrily.

"It doesn't matter, she is your teacher and you should show her more respect."

"I gave her a compliment! And besides, we all remember that ridiculous crush you had on Lockhart!"

Hermione opened her mouth in protest but was interrupted. "Her name is Hestia Jones," Ginny said. They then dropped the argument and turned to Ginny, they had forgotten she was there. The trio wasn't used to a fourth addition.

Hermione smiled "Well, I think it will be great to finally have another female professor, especially for Defense against the dark arts."

"We had Umbridge last year, she was female," Harry said.

Ron Frowned. "She wasn't a female; she was a demon in an ugly toad's body,"

Everyone laughed except for Hermione. "Oh, come on Hermione, it's not like you liked Umbridge either, I mean, you're the one who got her trampled by centaurs."

Hermione frowned once more and shook her head. "No, no, I've just realized something."

They all looked at her concerned. "What's wrong," Harry asked.

"it's-it's something that Voldemort said," Hermione spoke meekly. The only one to flinch at the name this time was Neville; most of them had outgrown their fear of his name. Especially Ron and Hermione. The name was now nothing compared to meeting him in person.

"What? Something about Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione sighed. They all looked to her expectantly waiting for her to explain.

"You see, Voldemort knew things about me, things he couldn't have known…He said he had spies every where…"

Hermione looked to be thinking and Harry asked the question everyone was pondering.

"So you think there's a spy here at Hogwart's"

Hermione frowned. "There's got to be."

"Dumbledore would know though, wouldn't he?" Ginny asked with concern.

Hermione shrugged and they all suddenly went silent as if contemplating a suspect.

"It's Snape!" Ron shouted out suddenly and they all jumped. "It's gotta be, I mean, he may act like he's on our side but really he's giving information to you-know-who!"

"Oh Honestly Ron! You've been blaming Snape for five years now and every year you're wrong, don't you think it's time to give up on him?" Hermione said frustrated, and Ron scowled at her.

"I think its Draco," Ginny said, glaring in Draco's direction from across the Great Hall, "You said his mum is a death eater, I'm sure he tells her everything that goes on here."

"I don't doubt that," Hermione said. Draco had obviously told his father about every thing that went on, she didn't think it was because he is a spy, but rather just because he is a dirty snitch.

"I think Ron's right," Harry stated quietly.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. Harry motioned for all of them to lean in so they could hear him better.

"Look, I know Dumbledore trusts Snape, but there has to be a reason why he has never gotten the Defense against the dark arts job. I think it's because Dumbledore is afraid to let him any where near dark arts or he'll be tempted."

"If that was true then why is Dumbledore having Snape get information for the order from Voldemort? He trusts him to do that," Hermione questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to say, maybe at first that's how it was, but maybe he's been faced with to much temptation, maybe he's working for Voldemort again."

"I don't know," Hermione said still not convinced.

"Snape is supposed to be giving the order information on voldemort, how come he didn't know that Mundungus was under the imperious curse. I don't think he has been giving us all the information he should be," Harry pushed further.

Hermione still looked doubtful.

"Come on Hermione, it's so obvious!" Ron hissed.

"Well, Maybe it's possible, I suppose it would be wise to suspect everyone, it's hard to know who to trust at this point."

"Even if it is Snape though, where's our proof?" Ginny asked, bringing up a good point. They were all silent again, each trying to think of their own brilliant solution.

"I got it!" Ron shouted, and then quickly brought his voice lower. "We steal some of that truth serum from Snape's office, mix it into his drink during dinner and get him to confess right in front of Dumbledore!"

"We are not poising our teacher Ron!" Hermione argued.

"He deserves it, he's a death eater!"

"We don't know that for sure, if were wrong, we'd be in deep trouble!"

"Would you two just stop it?" Harry pleaded with frustration. Hermione and Ron both immediately stopped bickering, both in fear of setting off Harry's temper.

Harry took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.

"Hermione, what do you think is the best way to find out for sure if Snape is a death eater?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione thought for a second before speaking.

"We have to set him up somehow, maybe get him to overhear something, we've got plenty of time to think about it though," Hermione said looking around the Great Hall and noticed that the six of them were close to the only ones left in the room. "Right now we should get up to the dormitories."

The others nodded in agreement and they left the great hall together and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

The common room looked the same as usual and was mostly empty. All the students were exhausted from the trip and were already in their dormitories.

"We'll work out a plan tomorrow," Hermione said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry and Ron Replied. And just then Hermione noticed Harry place his hand on Ginny's shoulder and smile at her. Hermione hadn't seen him smile like that all summer. "Goodnight Ginny," Harry said and she watched as he, Ron, and Neville went up to their dormitories and Hermione and Ginny went up to theirs.

Harry and Ron opened the large wooden door and entered their dormitory. They were both greeted with friendly 'hello's' from their room mates who were seated on Seamus Finnegan's bed. They looked as if they were just in the middle of a very amusing conversation and had just recovered from fits of laughter. Harry and Ron approached them, smiling wanting to join in on the fun.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

Dean blushed "Seamus and I were just discussing how good looking all the Hogwarts girls are this year," He explained.

"Yeah, they would bring those girls from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons to shame!" Seamus laughed as well as Harry Ron and Neville who decided to join in on the fun.

"Have you seen the Patil sisters? They look amazing!" Neville said.

"Lavender too, that girl is gorgeous. I'm going to try for her this year!" Dean boasted.

"Yeah well, you know who I think is the best looking this year by far?" Seamus stated.

"Who?" Harry asked waiting excitedly to hear who this beautiful girl was.

Seamus smiled. "Hermione," He said as if the name were as beautiful as he had explained her image.

Dean and Neville offered their words of agreement and Ron and Harry's smiles faded and they went speechless, and when Ron heard Seamus say something that sounded like asking Hermione out, Ron's face turned bright red.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that," Ron Said through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not comfortable talking about Hermione like that."

Seamus still hadn't wiped the dumb smile off his face. "I know she's like a sister to you guys, but even you had to of notice how great she looks," he said then shifted his gaze directly at Ron. "Especially you Ron, I've seen how you've looked at her before, I know she's just not your friend, or at least you don't want her to be."

Instantly, Ron Leaped forward angrily, in hopes of attacking Seamus. Luckily however, Harry caught him and was holding him back.

"Don't ever talk about Hermione again you stupid Pratt!" Ron shouted and Harry told him to calm down. He heard Seamus mutter something under his breath as all the boys made their way to their own beds. No one talked for the rest of the night.

Ginny and Hermione entered their dormitory and were not greeted by the other girls in the room. They were to busy showing each other the new fancy dress robes they had gotten or the stylish new hair cuts they were wearing .

Hermione and Ginny ignored them and both began to put their pajamas on.

"Ginny, I er, I noticed that you and Harry are getting on really well, there isn't something going on between you two is there?" Hermione asked blushing.

Ginny looked up at her lost for words and her face turned as bright as her hair.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked shyly

Hermione shrugged. "you guys just seem to be a little well…flirty in front of each other," Hermione said finding it hard to conjure up words to explain. Girl talks had never been one of her favorite things to do, she always found it very uncomfortable.

"Oh well, no, I don't think so, I mean Harry has so many other things to worry about, I'm sure he's not interested in having a girlfriend," Ginny explained Sadly.

"So you do like him then," Hermione stated happily and Ginny tried to hide her grin.

"Yeah, of course I do," She said turning even redder. Hermione noticed how embarrassed she was and stepped closer to Ginny to place a hand on Ginny's shoulder in a big sister comforting fashion.

"I think he likes you too Gin, maybe you should say something," Hermione suggested quietly. She didn't want any of the gossiping girls in the room to over hear anything.

Ginny nodded her head sadly thinking about it. After a few seconds her head shot up and she looked at Hermione with a sly grin on her face.

"I will once you tell Ron how you feel."

Hermione backed away from her and rolled her eyes.

"You'll never give up will you?"

Ginny shook her head and crawled into bed. Both girls were dead tired but they knew they weren't going to get much sleep tonight now that their minds were on others things.


	11. Hestia Jones and The DA

**Hestia Jones and the DA**

(Chapter 11)

Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and dark circles under her eyes. This was not the way she wanted to start the first day of school, let alone any day of school. It was all Ron's fault. Hermione's mother always told her when she was younger that, '_girls always did better in school than boys until they reached about fifteen, and then girls start to study boys and that's all they worry about'._ Hermione frowned at the thought. She wasn't going to be one of those girls, school had to come first, and Ron was a lost cause.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all meet up for breakfast and reviewed their new course schedules. The trio was happy to see that they would be starting off their Monday with Defense against the dark arts. Their journey from the Great Hall to the class room was filled with conversation of what the new and seemingly hip and attractive teacher would be like. Ron was most expectant.

They entered the class room for the defense against the dark arts and were amazed at what they saw. It was much different then the previous teachers they had had. The walls were decorated with famous wizards who had thwarted the dark arts and diagrams and charts of statistics and spells and strategic attacks littered the counters and desks. It was like walking into an auror training class room.

Hermione was overjoyed with all the information around her and immediately started wandering around the room soaking it all in. Even Harry and Ron seemed very interested as they read through an old report of how the dark wizard, Malombre was captured.

"Wicked!" Ron muttered excitedly. Harry smiled back at him, "I think I'm going to like this class."

Just then, a tall, slim witch walked through the door and made her way to the front of the class room. Her hair was shinny and black and reached down to the small of her back. She was wearing robes with colors that gave one the impression that they were made out of the skin and feathers of a peacock. As she walked, the light reflected on her robes giving off hints of deep purples, greens, and blues.

The witch turned around and kindly smiled, showing off her rosy cheeks.

"Good morning class. If I could have you take a seat I would like to get started," She said in a sweet yet professional tone. Every single student obeyed. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville all took seats next to each other as they waited in anticipation for class to begin.

The Witch waited for the room to settle down before she spoke once more.

"My name is Hestia Jones, but I will have to ask you to address me as Professor Jones," She said coolly.

Hermione could only image how nervous Professor Jones was. Looking into the eyes of about fifteen students, all judging you, seeing how you rack up against the other five defense teachers they have had. But as she continued to speak, no sign of lack of nerves was showing. Hermione admired the woman's confidence.

"I understand you had a dope of a teacher last year-"

The class erupted in quiet giggles at the terrible memory of Dolores Umbridge and now their new teacher making fun of her. Jones just smiled and raised a hand asking for silence, and she continued, "And I hope that my lessons will well enough make up for it."

She was silent as the class waited for her to say more. She began to pace around the room, as if she was trying to learn every students face.

"I should probably let you know a little bit about myself…I have been an auror for about three years and have worked on many cases including some recent ones in tracking down death eaters. This year however, Dumbledore was very keen on getting a member of the Or- of the…Auror association to be a teacher at Hogwarts, someone who knows a lot about the defensive arts who isn't possessed, arrogant, or plain evil."

The class erupted in laughter again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however were still focused on the slip that Hestia Jones almost made. They still weren't talking about the Order out in the open yet. The trio knew, unlike the rest of the class that Dumbledore not only wanted a trained auror, but a member of the Order of the Phoenix on school grounds.

Hermione leaned over to Ron and Harry. "Dumbledore probably wants her to look for Voldemort's spy," She whispered. Harry didn't seem interested. Hermione knew that was because Harry was set on finding out who the spy was himself, not Jones finding out. Lately Hermione was growing worried that Harry was going to try and go through with everything himself. True it is his battle, but there was no way Hermione was going to sit it out and let Harry get hurt, or worse killed, and she knew Ron felt the same way.

"We will be working a lot with defensive spells, first studying them and then using them."

Professor Jones made her way back to the front of the class room and smiled. "Today I would just like you to take out your text book I assigned and flip through it, get familiar with what's in it and feel free to ask any questions. I will be making my way around the room and getting to know each of you a little better."

Hermione whipped out her text book and immediately stated to devour it. It was one of the most interesting books she had ever read. It contained so much information and it wasn't dulled down because they were too young to read it. It listed detailed explanations of spells and jinx's and important wizards who defeated the dark arts.

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione heard her name called, but didn't react; she was too concerned with a statistics chart of the effectiveness of the expelliarmus charm.

"Miss. Granger," the voice said with more force and this time she looked up. It was Hesita Jones. She stood right in front of Hermione, in her gorgeous robes, smiling.

"Book is good, eh?"

Hermione nodded.

"I knew you'd like it, and if you have the time, I would like to speak with you after class."

"Sure," Hermione replied quietly. Jones nodded and moved to the seat next to her where Ron sat and Harry next to him.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, also known as double trouble so I've heard. I've meet with all three of you only briefly before," she said indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So, hopefully we'll get to know each other a bit better this year…I expect hard work from you guys," she said warningly and moved on to speak to the students next to them. Harry and Ron smiled after her and Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her reading, wondering why Professor Jones wanted to speak to her. Maybe she thought Hermione was the spy and she was going to jinx her, or maybe her test results were wrong and she was going to get kicked out.

Her thoughts wandered and before she knew it the class was dismissed. Hermione told Ron and Harry she would meet up with them at lunch in the Great Hall and Hermione lingered behind until all the students had left the room and she made her way up to Hestia Jones's desk. Hermione was very nervous and she swallowed hard. Jones however just smiled and motioned for Hermione to take a seat across from her.

"Don't be scarred Hun, it's nothing bad. I only wanted to know how you were holding up, the Order was in a right state over what happened between you and you-know-you."

Hermione felt slightly relieved and blushed; Jones was being very familiar with her. Hermione couldn't decide if this made her feel happy to have a friend, or uncomfortable because she barley knew the woman.

"I'm fine, I feel very safe here," Hermione answered shyly.

"I'm glad you do, that's how we want to keep it."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and Jones suddenly rose from her chair and walked over to Hermione's side.

Jones was looking down at her and Hermione thought it looked as if Jones was going to share a secret with her.

"Look, Dumbledore told me that last year you had organized a club of some sort, a club for defense against the dark arts."

Hermione eyes grew wide, she was in trouble! Hestia Jones seemed to recognize Hermione's fear.

"You're not in trouble; in fact it's quite the opposite. Dumbledore and myself feel that it would be a good idea to keep the club going, From what I heard, Harry taught the lessons, but I know you're the one who does the organization so I'll let you talk to Harry about it and see if he is still up to it."

Hermione nodded "Sure."

"Of course, I will have to be present at the meetings, just because of school safety rules you know."

"That's fine, I'll talk to Harry about it," Hermione said happily. She loved organizing things just as much as reading.

"And Hermione," Jones said bending her knees and squatting down so she was now level with Hermione where she sat. "I don't want you to be frightened, but you should know this club isn't continuing just for fun. Dumbledore wants as many students, regardless of age to be trained to defend themselves. Things are going to get worse with this war and its best if everyone feel more confident about their abilities. It's a chance for us to teach the younger students advanced spells that could save their lives since it's out of the teaching curriculum of their grade levels."

Hermione nodded in response.

"Again, I don't want you to feel unsafe here at school, but just in case…" Hestia finished grimly. Hermione understood. As powerful as Hogwarts security was, Voldemort was powerful as well and if he really wanted to get inside to do some damage he probably could.

"I understand," Hermione said truthfully. "I'll talk to Harry and let you know, and then we can start with recruiting members and arranging meetings," Hermione finished. Jones smiled and offered Hermione a friendly stroke on the back and dismissed her.

Hermione left Hestia Jones's office feeling both proud and miserable. It was an honor to know that the headmaster and one of the greatest wizards ever not only liked her idea but wanted her to continue, expand, and organize the DA Club. On the other hand however, it also pretty much meant that they were preparing for a possible attack on the school.

By the time Hermione had gotten to the Great Hall for lunch she had lost her appetite, and after she had informed Harry and Ron, so did they. Well, Harry did at least.

Than you for reading, you are great. Please keep it up and leave a review!


	12. Gryffindor Lovebirds

**Gryffindor Lovebirds**

(chapter twelve)

The week had gone by unbelievably fast. With all the difficult classes and homework, there was little time to be board and the days seemed to slip away. Hermione's sympathy, however went out to Harry and Ron. Both boys would have to deal with the academic stress as well as having to manage their Quidditch responsibilities. Harry was thrilled when McGonagall handed him back his prized firebolt and informed him that he was now the new Gryffindor team captain.

With the prospect and planning of the DA club, the trio had little time to worry about who the spy at Hogwarts was. By Friday, they had completely forgotten about it when Professor Jones asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come to her room after their classes to work out the final plans for the club and to make flyers.

"Ok," Hermione said with authority. She stood in front of two desks in which Harry and Ron sat listening to her intently, while Professor Jones listened in from her own desk only a few feet away. "Harry, your president of course, but since the club will be much larger this year you are going to need help so, Ron and I are going to be Vice-Presidents," Hermione finished.

"I am?" Ron asked with a lack on enthusiasm. He and Harry had appeared drained all day. Ron claimed that Harry ran them through a grueling quidditch practice.

"Yes Ron, you are, and I've decided that Ginny would do well as secretary. She will help out with minor details."

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Ron asked wearily indicating himself and Hermione.

"We'll, I've figured that since a lot of students are going to want to join, the DA room will get pretty full so it would be a good idea to have meetings three nights a week so the students can pick one night a week to show up, that way the classes are smaller," Hermione explained, but before she could finish Harry cut in.

"Hermione, I don't have the time or energy to teach a defense class three nights a week!" Harry said, frustrated. Hermione then held up her hands pleading for patience while she explained more in depth.

"That's where Ron and I come in. Harry, you will teach one night, Ron the second night, And I the third, or in any order that works best for you guys, is that ok?" Hermione asked. Harry just nodded and Ron offered her a lopsided frown.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked with concern. He looked up at her and furrowed his brows. Before he spoke, Hermione noticed him blush a tad.

"Hermione, I don't think I can teach a class, I mean, I don't think I know enough and all those people would make me nervous," Ron explained quietly. He expected Hermione to scold him and tell him to suck it up, but instead she smiled kindly at him.

"You have nothing to worry about Ron, most of the students will be younger than you and you definitely know more than them, you know more then a lot of wizards your own age and older, so don't think you not qualified. And as for you being nervous…I've never seen Ron Weasley be shy, I think you'll do great. And don't forget you're a prefect if anyone steps out of line," She said with a wide grin, and Ron found himself grinning right back at her. She had made him feel much better, now he was going to be the best darn DA club teacher there was just to impress her.

Hermione loved when Ron smiled at her and found it suddenly hard to focus, but Hermione pulled her self together and let the smile fade and let her voice go back to a business tone.

"We…er…we also need to pick someone to be the treasurer of the DA club, who should it be?...Neville?" Hermione suggested a bit hesitantly.

To her surprise, Harry and Ron both looked at her incredulously for a second before they both burst out laughing. Hermione scowled at them and ordered them to stop laughing.

"Stop it! What's wrong with Neville?" Hermione asked angrily even though she could probably answer her own question.

They boys stopped laughing but looked as if they would start again if anything remotely funny happened.

"Sorry Hermione but, I don't think Neville is the greatest idea for that," Harry said apologetically.

Ron Slowed his breathing so he could speak properly and his cheeks were flushed from laughing.

"yeah, The boy can't even answer a question out loud in class with out almost fainting, how do you expect him to speak to a class and take charge," Ron said trying hard not to laugh.

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew he was right, not that she would say it out loud, but he was right. Hermione looked up at him defiantly.

"Well who do you suggest, Luna?" Hermione asked angrily. Now Ron's smile faded as Hermione goaded him into an argument.

"She'd be better than Neville!"

Hermione just seemed to grow angrier and she didn't even know why. She was suddenly just furious with Ron for no real reason, she just felt like yelling at him, letting all of her frustration over him out.

"You only say that because you know Luna fancies you!" Hermione accused bitterly.

Ron's mouth gaped open with shock and anger. "What!"

"Oh come on," Hermione said with disgusted mock. "She is always trying to be around you and is always starting friendly conversations with you. She obviously likes you and you know it, that's why you would pick her over Neville!"

Hermione and Ron didn't notice but Harry was looking at them with a bewildered stare, probably wondering how this argument was even possible.

"That's ridiculous! You just don't like her. You don't like her because she is just as smart as you and you see her as a threat!" Ron accused Hermione and her jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide in pain as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. However, before Hermione could come back with anything, Professor Jones stepped up to their desks and interrupted.

"You know," she started and the trio looked up at her. "I used to fight with my old boyfriend like that all the time. He would always be so flirty with all the girls and I hated it! I would accuse him of it all the time and he hated that. But you two should take my advice, it really is a silly argument, Hermione, I'm sure Ron doesn't give a hoot if this girl fancies him and Ron, you shouldn't tell your girlfriend that another woman is a threat in any way," Jones said seriously, looking deeply at the two as if she was waiting for them to make up. However, Ron and Hermione both stared at Professor Jones before taking a quick uncomfortable glance at each other and then back up at Jones who still appeared to be waiting.

"We… er…were not…I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione finally spoke quietly. Ron nodded in agreement.

Professor Jones's mouth went open and she blushed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" She said with a quiet giggle. "I thought you two were an item, I mean you really act like it. I'm sorry," She said and quickly walked up to her desk, grabbed a small stack of papers and came back to where they three friends sat uncomfortably.

"These are the information flyers about the club. You'll need to go and talk to the teacher who is head of each house and ask them to post it in their common room," Jones explained and handed the papers to Hermione. Hermione took them in her hands and started to pack her things up.

"Let's go talk to each teacher and then we can go back to the common room," Hermione said quietly. The boys followed orders and the threesome left to go deliver papers first to McGonagall who happily obliged and then to Professor Sprout and Flickwick who also gladly offered their cooperation. The entire time they spent walking the halls of Hogwarts to teacher's offices; Hermione could only think about what Professor Jones had said about her and Ron. It also made her remember what Luna had said about them on the train. Did they really look and act like a couple? Merlin knows she wanted them to be! Maybe people just saw how obvious it was that she liked Ron. Hopefully that wasn't the case; she didn't want him ever to find out.

The more Hermione thought about their argument the more she saw how silly it really was to get so angry. She hadn't been that angry since their row over the summer. They hadn't had a fight since then except for little arguments like over whom the spy at Hogwarts was….Then it clicked.

"Snape!" Hermione said out loud with excitement. Harry and Ron looked at her strangely.

"Congratulations Hermione, You figured out who the last teacher we have to talk to is," Ron said sarcastically.

"Why are you so excited to go see Snape?" Harry asked. Hermione ignored Ron's comment and turned to Harry.

"I'm excited because this gives us the perfect opportunity to set our trap in motion, to find out if Snape is a death eater or not!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"But Hermione, We don't even have a plan," Harry pointed out.

Hermione stopped walking and frowned at Harry.

"You two may have forgotten, but I have been giving it some thought," She said confidently. The boys gave her their full attention.

Hermione took a deep breath before she began to explain.

"I think the best way to go about setting up Snape is to get him to over hear something, something important enough that he would feel the need to tell either Voldemort himself or one of his followers," Hermione explained quietly.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a second.

"I've got it!" She smiled happily at her own brilliance.

"When we go in to talk to Snape at some point we'll let him over hear that Harry was secretly asked by an anonymous source to meet out side of the Cozy Chamomile Inn at the end of town on yarrow street in Hogsmead. Harry was asked to come alone, we'll say the person wants to give Harry something important that Voldemort is after and Harry is to take it...and tomorrow is Hogsmead weekend so we wont have to sneak out or anything."

"That's great!" Harry said. Ron smiled in agreement, "Snape will see that as a perfect opportunity to get Harry alone for Voldemort and get the "Important Thing' Snape is sure to tell him if he's a death eater!"

Hermione smiled; glad to know that her friends liked her plan. "Great, now all we have to do is talk about it in front of Snape and then follow through with the plan tomorrow," Hermione stated happily and the trio set out down the corridors to Snapes dark, cold, office.

Harry was first to the large wooden doors and opened them hesitantly. The Light from out side the office filled into the room as they walked through and they immediately spotted Sanpe at his desk looking up at them with a deep look of hatred.

The trio held their breaths as they approached his desk. Snape sneered at them and stood.

"The great Harry Potter and his sidekicks…to what do I owe this…pleasure," He uttered with evident disgust.

Hermione's grip on the last flyer tightened as she stepped up to his desk and held it out for him to take.

Snape only looked down at it with revulsion. "What is this?" He growled.

Hermione swallowed hard. "It's the defense against the dark arts club flyer…Professor Jones said she talked to you about it, sir," Hermione explained nervously.

Snape nodded grimly.

"You can post it if you want to," Harry said coldly. He wasn't very afraid of Snape, Harry only felt hatred towards him. "It's not that important."

It was important though, Hermione knew Harry only said that because none of them really wanted any Slytherins to join the club anyways.

Snape glared at Harry and finally took the paper from Hermione and waved a hand forcefully motioning them to leave his office.

At that moment, Hermione stepped down next to Harry and Ron and mouthed the words 'now'

"So Harry," Ron started. "That letter you got, was it from the Order?"

"I don't know," Harry said and the trio began to walk purposely slow out of Snape's dungeon to make sure he heard the whole conversation. Harry continued as they walked, "It just said to meet him alone out side of the Cozy Chamomile Inn tomorrow at noon. He said he was going to give me something important," Harry finished.

"Something You-Know-Who wants?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, something really valuable to him," Harry answered.

Hermione frowned realistically. "That sounds dangerous Harry; I don't think you should go."

And just as they left Snape's office Ron said "Of course he should."

They shut the door and waited until they were a few yards away before breaking into fits of comments on how they did and that the plan was sure to go through.

Harry, Ron and Hermione soon went back to the common room and the boys soon started playing chess while Hermione sat by the fire reading. The time approached nine o'clock and Hermione tiredly went over to where Ron and Harry were seated now playing with cards.

Hermione yawned and walked over to Ron's side.

"Ron," She said exhaustedly. Ron didn't look up at her; he was too focused on his cards.

"What?" He said

Hermione rolled her eyes "we have to go patrol the hallways, make sure no students are out," She explained.

Ron sighed and dropped his cards. "I hate being a prefect," he muttered and grudgingly stood up and threw his robes on that had the shinny prefect badge pinned to it.

Hermione and Ron tiredly started for the portrait hole as Harry announced he was going to bed. Ron waved an arm back letting Harry know that he heard him and then he and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole out in to the hall.

Ron and Hermione had wandered the halls for thirty minutes already and only had to tell two first year Hufflepuffs to get up to their common room. That was the only part Ron liked about duty; getting to boss the first years around.

He pleaded with Hermione to go back up to the common room so they could go to bed, but she insisted that they patrol the Slytherin hallways too because Malfoy was to lazy to do it himself.

As they walked down the Slytherin hallways Hermione and Ron discussed the plan for tomorrow to keep themselves awake. Just as they were about to turn a corner something yelled loudly and jumped out at them. Hermione instinctively moved closer to Ron who also instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively.

When they saw who the culprit was however, they glared at him and released each other. It was Malfoy, who now walked up dangerously close to them and grinned evilly.

"Did I scare your mudblood girlfriend Weasel?" Draco asked coldly. Ron didn't respond.

Draco just eyed his two enemies as if scanning through the long list of insults he had in his head.

"You know Weasley, I thought that even YOU could do better than THAT," He said, indicating Hermione who just glared at him.

"You Jealous, Malfoy?" Ron asked with anger and Hermione's head shot up at Ron with shock, he didn't look back at her, he only stared hard and Malfoy, challenging him. Hermione looked back down to watch the interaction.

"Jealous of what? That?" He spat at Hermione.

Ron nodded. "I don't see you with a girlfriend"

"Granger is the last girl at this school I would ever go for," Draco said defensively.

"The only reason you make fun of her Malfoy, is because you're just upset because you know you can never have Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Draco looked disgusted and speechless at once. "You can keep her Weasley, I wouldn't touch Granger with a ten foot broomstick," Draco said with disgust.

"Good," Ron growled. "Because Hermione is ten times better than every girl at this school and you can't have her," He hissed and Draco gave one last sneer at the two of them before leaving angrily.

Ron and Hermione were silent for a few seconds until Hermione couldn't handle it. She smiled brightly and looked up at Ron.

"Thank you…that was really sweet of you, I mean, I know you just made it up to get rid of Malfoy and all but still it-" Hermione was cut off.

"What?" Ron asked with astonishment in his tone. "You think I made that up?" Ron asked Hermione and she could tell he was Serious. Her heart started to pound hard and she blushed furiously.

"Well, yeah, you were just trying to tick Draco off. I mean come on, ten times better then every girl at the school," Hermione repeated Ron's Words with laughter, "that's good."

Ron suddenly moved closer to her not smiling, but looking unusually serious and it scared Hermione to death as her eyes meet his.

"You may be unbearably confident when it comes to school Hermione, but everything else…" His words faded and he looked at her sadly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her mind suddenly started racing. 'What does that mean? 'She thought frantically. She saw Ron swallow.

"Hermione, There aren't many girls here who are incredibly smart, unbelievably kind, and…" Ron's words faded again and Hermione's eyes were locked on his. She had barely noticed how close they were now standing to each other.

"And really beautiful," He finished with a whisper.

Hermione wasn't thinking about anything else now. She was suddenly being drawn closer to him and she couldn't stop. Slowly their faces inched closer and closer until Hermione felt Ron's warm, sweet breath on her lips and she instinctively closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers. And just as she felt the kiss nearing-

"How charming," said a cold, drawling voice. Hermione and Ron jumped apart so fast and so far apart that it looked like they had burnt each other. Snape grinned wickedly at them.

"Two Gryffindor lovebirds…and prefects, I should inform Dumbledore of the way you two are abusing your power," Snape threatened and smiled again as if enjoying seeing the two teenagers suffer with embarrassment and fear of loosing their prefect badges.

After an awkward silence, "Get to you common room before I give you both detentions," Snape growled and Ron and Hermione quickly ran back to their common room with out stopping. Once inside Hermione quietly said goodnight and rushed up to her dormitory. Ron sighed deeply as he watched her walk away and then he slowly trudged off up to his own dormitory.

"Damn Snape," He muttered.

I hope you liked it, please keep reading and reviewing.


	13. The Trap

**The Trap**

(chapter thirteen)

"What's taking her so long?" Harry sighed impatiently. He and Ron had been waiting for Hermione in the common room for ten minutes already and Harry was growing edgy. The trio had to get down to breakfast and into Hogsmead village by noon in order to carry out their plan.

Harry looked to Ron for an answer. After all, he was the last one to see her last night. Ron, however, showed no sign that he was listening to Harry. Instead, he stood beside him with his hands shoved deep down inside his pockets, starring at the floor.

"Ron what's-" Just as Harry was about to confront Ron, he heard bounding footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned quickly to see who it was.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron!" Said Ginny cheerfully as she skipped over to the two boys.

"Ginny, Where's Hermione?" Harry asked urgently.

Ginny frowned. "Nice to see you too."

Harry sighed and tried to increase his patience.

"Sorry, Good morning Ginny..,"

"That's better."

"Is Hermione up there? We're kind of in a hurry."

Ginny's face turned serious. "She...er, she didn't sleep well last night, woke up late…she'll be down real soon though."

Harry noticed that Ginny had shot a quick glance in Ron's direction when saying that Hermione didn't sleep well. He had a feeling they all knew something he didn't, but decided to save the discussion until after they caught Snape in the act.

"Good," Harry responded.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked. Harry was slightly startled at the sound of his voice and he turned to his friend suspiciously. There was definitely something going on.

"She's Fine," Ginny said. She knew however, that Hermione was in a right frantic state when she entered the girl's dormitory last night. Pacing and slamming things, and mumbling under her breath about how stupid she was. Ginny of course was there to comfort her and with much persuasion, she finally got Hermione to confess what had happened. Ginny's advice was to act like nothing had happened, even better…"walk down those stairs as if it were the best day of your life." "Don't let him see he makes you uncomfortable, play hard to get". Hermione warily took her advice.

Just then, a second pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. It was Hermione this time. She was wearing a knee length jean skirt, a pink V-neck Tee, and a bright smile. Harry noticed that Hermione looked exceptionally pretty and happy this morning. Hermione rarely ever wore skirts (Other than her school uniform), especially into Hogsmead. Harry also noticed that it didn't look like Hermione had had a rough night at all; on the contrary she looked radiant.

As Hermione neared the bottom of the steps, she walked right up to her three friends and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Harry…Ronald," Hermione said sweetly and blushed when her eyes met Ron's

She never called Ron by his full name unless she was yelling at him. Strange, Harry thought.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked.

Her smile faded slightly. "I'm fine, what would be wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry sighed. Then he did a double take. "Are you wearing makeup?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Er…just a little,"

"Why?" Harry asked. But before Hermione could respond Ginny interjected.

"Why are you so anxious to get to Hogsmead anyway?"

Harry drew his attention away from Hermione and focused on Ginny.

"Nothing important," He lied.

"You are a terrible liar Harry, don't make me curse the truth out of you," Ginny said sternly.

The group was silent. Ginny searched her friends for an answer.

"Look, there is no reason why you three can't let me in on whatever it is you're up to. I can help! Please tell me! I was with you in the department of Mysteries, you know I'm capable-"

"Ok!" Harry said holding up his hands, silencing Ginny. Harry told her what their plan was and Ginny happily volunteered herself to help.

The four friends quickly ate their breakfast at which they noticed Snape was conveniently not at. This restored their belief in their theory that Snape was guilty and they made their way into Hogsmead village at about 11:00.

As they made their way down the streets of the village, they passed hundreds of shops where several children were laughing and playing, completely unaware that a teacher at their school was about to be revealed as a death eater.

By the time they reached their destination outside the Cozy Chamomile it was 11:50. Ginny and Hermione quickly took their places behind a large boulder and Ron went to the other side of the dirt road where he silently crouched behind a prickly bush.

The friends waited in hiding while they watched Harry standing in the center of the dirt road, wand out and cautiously waiting, counting down. Five more minutes until the truth would be revealed.

Harry's breathing became shallow, and beads of sweat formed on his face. Three minutes.

They heard footsteps on the gravel coming from around the bend in the road.

Harry's heart pounded and he gripped his wand tightly.

Two minutes, a tall shadow was revealed.

Harry swallowed and braced himself for the final confrontation.

One minute. The figure appeared around the bend and began briskly walking toward Harry. At the sight of the mysterious person, Harry squinted hard and then let his mouth hang agape.

It was a man, a very old man with long blue robes and a long silvery beard.

It was Dumbledore!

Harry saw the headmaster smile as he walked up to him.

"Right on time I believe, didn't want to keep you waiting in suspense."

Harry was lost for words. "I err…I, Professor," He stammered.

"You're wondering what I am doing here, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry silently nodded.

"Professor Snape informed me of your clever plan," Dumbledore explained. "Well, partially at least. Severus told me what he knew or rather what he overhead. As I am sure that is what you wanted," Harry nodded once more. "And then I put the pieces together."

Harry still was in shock.

Dumbledore then pulled his gaze from Harry and looked out onto the surrounding scenery.

"Mr. and Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger…you can come out now!" Dumbledore said loudly and soon after, Harry saw Ginny and Hermione emerge from behind the boulder with looks of bewilderment that mirrored his own. Merely a second later, Ron revealed himself from behind the bush and the three friends made their way to the center of the road where Harry and Dumbledore stood face to face.

They were all silent. It was Hermione that finally spoke.

"Professor? I don't understand."

Dumbledore nodded with his knowing smile and took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"I believe you are under the impression that Professor Snape is in league with Lord Voldemort, that he is a spy."

The four children nodded shyly.

"You have guessed correctly," Dumbledore stated simply.

The friends gasped and exchanged looks of shock amongst each other.

"So Snape is a death eater, you've caught him?" Ron said with excitement.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley. It seems you are only partly correct."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.

"Professor Snape is not a death eater, but he is a spy. But not as you think."

The four teenagers were silent, waiting for Dumbledore to explain further.

"He has been posing as a follower of Voldemorts in order to attain information for the order. I know you must have grown suspicious of the fact that Voldemort was so knowledgeable about your deeds Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"In order for Severus to act as a convincing follower of Voldemort's, he must occasionally let slip some information about you three. He is very careful however in what he says."

The four friends were silent and all had a feint blush to their cheeks.

"I know that you pride your selves on being amateur detectives, but I must stress to you the seriousness of not getting involved in any life threatening conflicts this year."

They all nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"I understand these times are hard, but you are all young. Enjoy yourselves and study hard…off you go," Dumbledore said and made a waving motion with his hand signaling for them to leave.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lingered for a moment before they hurriedly walked back down the dirt road into the heart of Hogsmead in silence.

Well, what do you think? Let me know, and thanks!


	14. Murmurs, Secrets, and words overheard

**Murmurs, Secrets, and Words overheard**

(Chapter Fourteen)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all entered the Gryffindor common room in a sulky fashion. Harry and Ron sighed deeply and plopped down onto the big chairs across from the fire and started mumbling complaints about their failed plan and theory. Hermione stood still and watched the two boys for a few moments before turning to Ginny and puling her aside a fair distance away from Harry and Ron.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. "You didn't say anything about last night did you?" She asked with concern.

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and smiled weakly. "Of course not. I just said you had a rough night."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Hermione, I really think you should talk to him about it," Ginny advised.

"No, no way," Hermione said frantically. "It's best just to forget it even happened."

Ginny frowned but nodded never the less, supporting her friend's decision.

Just then Harry slowly and sadly walked over to them.

"Ginny, we have quidditch practice; we should get down to the pitch now."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Harry, you're captain, can't you cancel?"

"We need practice, I'm not loosing to Slytherin," Harry said firmly.

Ginny grudgingly agreed and Hermione watched as Harry, Ginny and Ron left the common room. She was grateful to finally get a chance to be alone. So much had happened over the week and Hermione felt a bit overwhelmed. She had experienced plenty of stress before, but never had she had to deal with fighting a very powerful secret crush.

To add to that, she was slightly embarrassed with the scene they had made in Hogsmead. She would have trouble facing Snape in class after having accused him of such a crime, even if they were partially correct. It also made her slightly angry to know that Snape had been delving into her thoughts and finding out things about her and transferring the information to Voldemort. Thinking about this she grew angry, she finally had someone to blame the incident that occurred over the summer on.

With a tired body and a weary mind, Hermione retired to bed, hopefully for a more comfortable sleep than the night before.

"Hermione, did you finish that chart Jones assigned us?" Ron asked frantically trying to find is own chart.

Hermione frowned at him. It didn't take things long to get back to normal.

"Of course I did Ron!"

Ron looked to her pleadingly. He didn't even have to ask.

"No," She said sternly.

"Hermione it's not my fault, I had quidditch!"

"Harry finished!"

"No he didn't," Harry said walking over to them and pulling out his half completed chart of effective defense charms in an outnumbered situation.

Hermione sighed and sadly pulled out her own chart and handed it over to the boys to copy.

When they were finished the trio quickly made their way down to their defense against the dark arts class where they took a seat together at the front of the class.

A few moments later Professor Jones entered the classroom and asked the students to turn in their homework.

"Ok class; let's go over what some of you filled out in your charts. From you're research, what is the most effective defense charm to use when you are in a situation where you are outnumbered?" Jones asked.

As usual Hermione raised her hand up high.

"Hermione?"

"I found that if the situation is one individual against several, the most effective charm would be a_ Patronus_ or some other form of a shield spell. It would give the person enough time to hide so they could perform other spells. However, if it is a small group against a larger one than a charm called the Circulus flabra would be most effective."

Professor Jones smiled brightly. "Excellent Hermione, I didn't think any of you would find that one…I suppose it's safe to say that Harry and Ron have that on their paper as well?" She asked knowingly. The three friends gave each other guilty looks.

"Never you mind," Jones smiled and continued. "I want to talk to you about the Circulus Flabra charm."

Jones began to pace the room.

"It is a very powerful and very effective charm, and it takes a group of powerful wizards to perform it."

"How it works is that a group of three or more witches or wizards must form a circle with their backs facing the inside. With wands out, they all must say the words _Amacitia, Audentia, Y Amabilius. Genetrix Circulus Flabra!"_

The class stared at her in wonder.

"Yes, I know it's a long difficult one, but the result is worth it. What it does is send a very powerful burst of fiery wind out from each wand, a circular blast. It sends the enemy flying in a burning fury in every direction."

The class was even more interested in what she had to say.

"It's very rare, not many can do it, because there is a catch…"

Just as Jones was about to finish her sentence, Professor McGonagall burst through the door and quickly made her way to the front of the class toward Professor Jones.

The whole class watched as McGonagall leaned in close to Jones and whispered something to her that made her react with shock and obvious fear in her expression. Then, just as quickly, Jones dismissed the class.

It took a second for the students to register what happened but soon they all stood up and headed out of the class room. All but Harry, Hermione, and Ron who lingered behind hoping that they could be included in the secret.

McGonagall saw them and quickly reacted. "You three must leave as well, this is nothing that concerns you!" She said sternly and the trio slowly left the classroom.

As they shut the large wooden door, Hermione watched as both Harry and Ron pressed their ears against the closed door.

"Honestly! You're not going to hear anything through that door. It's silly to even try. Besides, remember what Dumbledore told us? We have to stay out of it…For our own safety."

Harry and Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Hermione, this war involves us to a very large degree. If we can't take part in it I think we should at least be allowed to know what's going on."

"They're all just like Mum, always trying to keep things from us, like we can't handle it!" Ron complained.

Hermione sighed.

"We'll find out soon enough."

The boys backed away from the door.

"Well, we have a lot of spare time now. What should we do?" Harry asked.

The group thought for a while.

"Let's go to the library!" Hermione suggested. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"The Library? Hermione, honestly!"

"I just want to find out more about the Flabra charm. She didn't get to finish, maybe if we know the answer by next class Gryffindor will get points!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry and Ron, not in the mood to argue and very curious themselves agreed to go to the library.

Once in the library they started their search. Each went off in a separate direction.

During her search, Hermione found one advanced spell book that mentioned the charm in little detail. It was the best that she could find. It had been ten minutes already and Hermione was going to search one more shelf. As she began leafing through the pages, Hermione heard two familiar voices speaking to one another on the other side.

"You almost kissed!" Hermione heard Harry ask with shock in his voice.

She stood very still, holding her breath and focused only on listening to their conversation.

"I think so! I mean we were so close and than Snape showed up!"

"Great timing!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, to tell you the truth mate, after thinking about it, maybe it was good timing."

Hermione frowned and listened more carefully as Ron's voice got quieter.

"I mean, what would have happened if we did kiss? It could lead to a relationship or something and I don't think that's a good idea…"

Hermione heard Ron say something else but couldn't make out what it was. The more she heard him say the more her heart was breaking.

"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione held her breath.

"What do you think?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry was silent.

Hermione's heart broke just then. Ron thought the idea of them together was disgusting. Her throat grew tight and her eyes began to water.

"It just wouldn't work out Harry." Ron said sadly.

There was a pause.

"Well, you do whatever you want."

Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. She put the book back in its spot and came out from around the book shelf. Harry and Ron quickly shut their mouths and looked at her with fear.

Hermione tried her best not to look like she heard them and quietly picked up her pack.

"I just remembered something, I have to go, see you later," She said quietly and left the library.

Ron and Harry stood still for a while until Ron slowly turned to Harry.

"Do you think she heard us?" Ron asked shakily.

Harry shrugged.

Ron closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to stay calm. The situation with him and Hermione kept getting worse.

I hope you liked it, please review!


	15. The Breakout

**The Breakout!**

(Chapter 15)

Harry and Ron returned to the common room at about nine o'clock. Being a school night there were very few students left awake. One student, who was still awake, sitting with her legs curled up in a big comfy chair by the fire, reading a book, was Hermione.

Harry and Ron caught sight of her and stopped in their tracks. Harry looked to Ron silently, he saw how tormented his best friend looked and faintly smiled, nodding his head in Hermione's direction, who hadn't yet noticed their presence.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "I can't mate."

"Just talk to her, say anything," Harry pleaded, whispering.

Ron didn't respond and Harry took this as Ron giving in to his pleads. Harry gave his friend a good pat on the back and walked straight up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Ron watched him go and then finally turned in Hermione's direction, already blushing furiously, and frantically thinking of something to say to her.

Before he knew it, he was standing right beside her chair. Hermione looked up at him and smiled shyly.

Neither spoke at first. "Hi," Ron said finally.

"Hi," Hermione responded. "Did you want something?"

Ron licked his lips nervously and sat down in the chair across from her.

"I err, I…" He started and Hermione looked at him anxiously. She kept a cool demeanor all the while underneath her mind was screaming. She was usually great at predicting what Ron would do or say, but lately, and especially now, she had no idea about what was going to happen.

"When we were in the library…did you..er..hear anything that Harry and I said?" Ron asked, holding his breath waiting for the answer.

Hermione looked at him so innocently, her eyes glittering in the fire light. Ron was so taken by her natural beauty that he almost missed her answer.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about," She said quietly.

Ron jumped slightly and focused once again. "Oh! Well, ok, never mind then," He blushed. Embarrassed at the fact that he brought up a subject she knew nothing about as well as being greatly relieved that she hadn't heard.

"Why? What did you say?" Ron heard Hermione ask quietly. She asked almost sadly, and she stared at him, challenging him to answer. Ron's heart skipped and for a moment he thought maybe Hermione did hear him and was trying to make him to say it to her face.

Ron searched for words. "We, err, we were just talking about how you wouldn't let us listen in on Jones and McGonagall," Ron answered quickly.

Hermione swallowed and looked down. "Oh, well….I should probably be going to bed now, goodnight," She told him softly and made her way up to the girls dormitory leaving Ron once again alone in the common room feeling depressed and frustrated.

Hermione tried desperately to keep herself composed. As silently as she could, she closed the door to the dormitory and begun to change into her night gown.

Everything was growing so complicated. Her feelings for Ron were beginning to far outweigh her thoughts of the Second Wizard War, and Hermione was finding it hard to determine which one she found more frightening. The smart, rational, logical thinking Hermione like thing to do would be to forget about it and move on with her schoolwork and friendship, but her heart wanted Ron.

Hermione crawled through the curtains around her four poster bed and drew the warm covers over her body.

Just as she rested her head on the pillow someone opened the curtains on the other side and crawled into bed next to her. Hermione turned to the person in surprise.

"Ginny! What are you doing?"

Ginny smiled at her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione frowned. "Nothing," She said snappily.

"You're a terrible liar Hermione, and I'm very intuitive."

"Oh are you? How are you at divination? Am I going to go crazy soon?"

"Too late for that prediction…already happened," Ginny joked smiling and Hermione even managed a smile back.

Ginny then let her expression grow serious as she pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. In a very Trelawney type voice she said, "I see you in a near future, sitting happily in the lap of a certain handsome, red-headed, quidditch player."

Hermione laughed and gently punched Ginny on the arm. "That's not funny!"

Ginny turned serious this time for real. "Look Hermione, I know my brother can be a prat sometimes, but he cares about you…better yet, he likes you. If you just tell him-"

"No Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "I can't tell him."

"But why?" Ginny asked desperately.

"You wouldn't understand," Hermione said sadly.

"Try me," Ginny said growing frustrated.

Hermione sighed, was silent and than finally started to explain.

"There are far bigger things going on in my life and everyone else's lives right now. Things much bigger than Ron and me. I have to keep my priorities straight…As much as I may want to be with Ron, it's not safe now. I have to be there for Harry and everyone else now," Hermione said sadly.

Ginny looked at Hermione with watery eyes. She admired Hermione so much. Aside from her mother, Hermione had been the only female role model and real friend in her life.

Ginny finally smiled at Hermione and gave her a huge tight hug. "I don't know how you do it all. Just…well, do whatever you want. Goodnight," Ginny said and crawled out of Hermione's bed and into her own.

Hermione was left alone with her rapid thoughts. She was sure that she was making the right decision. Though, Ginny's words had echoed Harry's "Do whatever you want"…..Hermione thought that maybe they were both just being to proud and stubborn…

The next morning Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Neville all entered the Great Hall for breakfast where they were welcomed by a snickering Malfoy shooting smug glances at them from across the hall.

"What's Malfoy laughing about?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Harry glanced over at Malfoy and glared. "Probably heard about what happened with Snape."

"That, or he just saw his own reflection," Ron said sourly as he reached for a bowl of oatmeal at the same time Hermione did. They touched hands and both blushed then quickly drew away.

"Go ahead," Ron said gesturing to the bowl. Hermione shook her head. "No, you go ahead."

Ron smiled shyly and picked the bowl up along with the large spoon. Then Instead of placing a spoonful of oatmeal onto his plate, he moved closer to Hermione and served her a large scoop of oatmeal. Hermione smiled and thanked him. After that they were both silent, listening in on everyone else's conversations.

After ten minutes are so there was a loud rustling and a large number of varying colors of owls rushed in through the rafters. A medium sized tawny owl swooped down to Hermione and dropped the daily profit on to her lap.

Her friends watched as Hermione opened the paper and gave a loud gasp.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

After a moment of suspenseful silence Hermione looked up at her friends grimly.

"I think I know what McGonagall and Jones where talking about yesterday," She said quietly and showed the paper to the group. It took a second to take it in and then they all wore the same expression Hermione did.

The front page of the Daily Prophet had a large head line titled "**Second Azkaban Breakout!" **And below the title was a long article and pictures of the escapees.

"It's all the death eaters that were at the Department of Mysteries! They've all got out!" Neville said with fear.

"I think I know why Malfoy is so happy now, he's got his daddy back," Ginny mused.

"Jones must have had to leave for a while, help with the order," Harry stated and then looked up into all of his friends' faces and he could see the fear reflected in all their eyes.

"It's going to get bad soon," Harry said forebodingly.

The group sat in fearful silence for a few moments then they were interrupted by Dean and Seamus joining them at the table.

"Hey Gryffindors! This Friday after the Halloween feast we're going to have a costume party up in the common room," Dean said excitedly.

"So start thinking of something creative!" Seamus finished and they left the table.

The news of a party lightened their moods slightly.

"Costumes?" Neville asked as if he were making sure he heard correctly.

"Sounds like fun!" Ginny stated with a small smile. "Any Ideas?" She asked obviously trying to distract they're attention from the bad news.

The group sat for awhile thinking. Then Ron finally spoke.

"I think I'll dress as Harry Potter," He said jokingly. He successfully managed to muster a smile from Harry and they all finally shared a good laugh as they came up with costume ideas.

Thank you for reading once again, I really hope that you liked it!


	16. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

(chapter 16)

It was Friday afternoon already and Harry watched as the room of requirements quickly filled up. Since they expected the DA to be much larger than last year, Harry required a much larger room. Luckily, he only had to think this and the room grew much larger, large enough to accommodate the approximate fifty students that showed up, all from every house but Slytherin.

As the group settled down Harry, Hermione and Ron all stood patiently in front of them, with Professor Jones silently sitting in the corner. It seemed she would stay true to her word that she would let Harry teach and she would just supervise.

Harry raised his hand for silence and the mass of students, anywhere from first year to seventh, quickly grew silent and turned their attention to Harry.

"I err, well, thank you for coming and…er, Hermione?" Harry said indicating that he wanted Hermione to continue for him. He was excellent at teaching, but he did not feel in the mood to give an introduction speech.

Hermione was caught slightly off guard, but quickly caught herself and jumped at the chance to take lead.

"Um, well, first off Harry as you know is President of the DA, and this year, Harry will be splitting the duties with Ron and I and for those of you who don't know me, my name is Hermione Granger," She said with her hands folded in front of her smiling exactly as a teacher would.

"We've decided that it would be most efficient to split you up into three groups. The ones at a more advanced level will obviously be with Harry, the others with either Ron or I….er, who was in the DA last year?" Hermione asked surveying the class.

About twenty students raised their hands. "You all would be in Harry's class then that is unless you want to be in a lower level then that is completely acceptable," Hermione Smiled. "And I should also mention that professor Jones will be sitting in on lessons, just to prevent any accidents from happening, ect."

Hermione paused for a moment allowing everyone to take in the information. Then she continued. "Very well then, let's discuss meeting times…Harry, What day is best for you?"

Harry jumped slightly; he had been day dreaming the whole time Hermione was talking. She must have just noticed this because when he looked at her he saw she was glaring at him.

"Er…I don't have quidditch practice on Sunday and Monday so, I'll take Sunday and Ron can teach on Monday," Harry finished.

Judging by the look on Ron's face it was obvious that he still was not thrilled at the thought of teaching a class.

"Great," Hermione said, "Then I'll teach my class on Tuesday…All meetings will begin at eight o'clock, and will end at nine. You have the choice of one of three days. Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday…Are there any questions?" Hermione asked haughtily.

No one took the opportunity, and just as Hermione was about to dismiss them…

"Oh, I just remembered, since this is a club…we have the positions of President, Vice-presidents, and secretary who is Ginny Weasley. We are short a treasurer if anyone is interested. First class is on Sunday. Good luck," She said with cheer and the room began to clear.

Ron, Harry and Hermione stayed in place as they watched the students leave. After a few moments Ron leaned over towards Hermione and said.

"I'm still not real confident about this whole teaching thing, I mean what am I supposed to teach?"

Hermione smiled. "Just teach them everything we did last year. If it will make you feel more comfortable I'll teach the class with you, I have nothing else to do," She offered.

Ron smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that" He agreed and the trio finally left the room as well.

It was 4:30 already and the sky was beginning to darken. They entered the common room which was already in the process of being decorated with extravagant Halloween decorations. Numerous orange and black streamers littered the walls and the ceiling was covered in a large sheet of spider webs which had very realistic spiders crawling across it. When Ron took a look up at it he grimaced and made his pace quicker up the stairs. They had about two hours before the party started and everyone had kept it a secret as to what they were dressing up as.

Two hours later…

When Harry and Ron finally left their dormitory the common room was already buzzing with activity. Every Gryffindor from first year to seventh year was there indulging in pumpkin pie, juice, and every sort of candy imaginable.

Ron who was dressed as a vampire and Harry who was a cowboy made their way down the stairs and met up with Ginny who had dressed as a very alluring looking pirate and Dean, Seamus, and Neville who were dressed as various sorts of frightening looking daemons.

"You guys all look great!" Said Ginny excitedly. They all smiled back at her. "You don't look so bad yourself," Harry mused and Ginny let out a small giggle as she blushed.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked taking a quick scan around the room.

"She's not finished yet," Ginny answered. "Her costume is really fancy," she explained.

Ron settled for that answer. He was actually extremely anxious to see what Hermione was dressing as.

The group talked amongst themselves for about ten more minutes when suddenly Seamus, who was speaking stopped mid-sentence and gazed with an open mouth up at the stairs. Within seconds Dean and Neville's expressions mirrored Seamus's.

Ron, Harry and Ginny quickly turned to see what they were looking at and they two stood agape.

It was Hermione. She wore a bright smile as she walked down the stairs gracefully. She was wearing a beautiful maroon and gold gown that was tight at the top and tied up with a shimmering gold cord and the skirt hung loosely at her hips and fell elegantly to the ground. The sleeves of the dress were long, reaching snugly to her elbows and flowed out from there. Her hair was curled up in a bun leaving a few ringlets behind to frame her face. The most shocking features that Ron noticed however, was that it was the first time that he had ever seen cleavage on Hermione. She looked amazing!

"Hi," Hermione said happily. They all stared for a few moments, then-

"Hermione! Here take my seat!" Dean said excitedly standing up and pulling up a chair for Hermione.

"Oh! Well, thank you Dean," Said Hermione as she gladly sat down in Dean's seat.

"Are you supposed to be a Princess?" Asked Harry.

"Well, yes, but I'm not just any princess, I'm Lady Inferna!" Said Hermione proudly.

The group offered her a look of bewilderment.

"Who?" Ron finally asked.

Hermione looked at him as if he had just insulted her.

"Didn't any of you read about her in History of magic?"

They all shook their heads.

"Lady Inferna was a very powerful, rich, beautiful princess back in the 1600's who was caught doing magic. The town's people captured her and every time they tried to burn her she would blow it out. She was one of the very few witch's who could do magic with out a wand! Well, finally she apparated away from the mob, later she went on to help form one of the first versions of the Ministry of Magic! I can't believe you have never heard of her!" Hermione said as she watched their blank expressions.

"Well, you look really beautiful Hermione," Neville stated. Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you Neville!"

"Can I-Er- get you something to drink?" Neville asked.

"I'd love something to drink, thank you!" Hermione beamed. Neville quickly ran off to retrieve Hermione's drink and Hermione and Ginny walked off to go socialize with others.

"Stupid Prat," Ron muttered after Neville. He then turned back to Harry to see him grinning.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's pretty sad when Neville has better moves than you," Harry mused.

Ron frowned and shook his head in shame.

"Go talk to her," Harry suggested nodding towards Hermione. Ron turned around to look for Hermione and Ginny. He didn't find her with Ginny however; he found her standing with seventh year Aaron O'Conner chatting away animatedly as Aaron struggled to look at Hermione's face and nowhere else.

Ron felt a sudden surge of anger and jealousy and he quickly made his way over to the pair.

"Hermione…can I talk to you?" Asked Ron, stepping in between her and Aaron. Before Hermione could answer, Ron took her by the arm and led her away from him quickly.

After they were a few paces away from Aaron, Hermione pulled her arm from Ron's grip.

"That was really rude Ronald! What's you're problem?" Hermione hissed.

Ron's lips tightened in anger.

"I don't want you to talk to that git!"

Hermione looked at him with shock.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to! What's wrong with Aaron anyways, he's a nice guy!"

"Yeah, only because of the way your dressed," Ron said carelessly.

Hermione looked as if Ron had slapped her.

"What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Hermione asked, challenging him.

He hesitated at first and then blushed.

"Well, look at you're self!...you look amazing!" Ron said.

Hermione was taken aback for a moment at the compliment but she was still angry.

"Ronald! Aaron was talking to me because he likes my personality and-"

"Hey everyone! Gather around for a fun Halloween game!" Seamus shouted across the common room interrupting Hermione's rant. Before they had a chance to finish, Ginny grabbed them both and led them into a circle that was forming of 5th years and up.

"Ok, sit down and make a circle," Seamus instructed. "We're going to play…spin the bottle!"

The group cheered and murmured in excitement.

"What's that?" Harry asked. The group fell silent and starred at him in shock. Harry had a feeling that this was something that teenagers in the wizarding world and muggle world knew of, but growing up with out friends and a social life Harry often didn't know of the games that normal teenagers played. He blushed.

"Well-Er-you spin this butterbeer bottle in the middle of the circle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss," Seamus explained. Harry blushed even more and then finally nodded in understanding.

When the group was settled Seamus placed the bottle in the center.

"Alright then, Parvati, You spin first."

Parvati smiled shyly and then delightfully crawled to the center of the circle and spun the bottle. It whirled around until it finally landed on none other then Neville.

Neville looked shocked at first and then with a few words of encouragement from the other boys in the circle he too crawled out into the circle where he blushed furiously before placing a small peck on Parvati's red lips. The group gave out loud cat calls as the pair moved back into the circle.

"Okay, Hermione, you're turn!" Dean announced.

Hermione looked at the bottle hesitantly. Harry could tell that Hermione wasn't thrilled with playing this game. However, with a few cheers from her girlfriends Hermione made her way to the bottle and gripped it between her thin fingers. With a deep breath she gave the bottle a twist and it quickly spun for what seemed like an eternity and then, as if in slow motion, the bottle finally came to rest on Ron Weasley. Hermione looked up in fear, frozen to the spot in the circle where she waited on all fours.

Ron saw the bottle stop on him and he returned the look of fear. Hermione looked so gorgeous starring back at him. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her, but not like this, not in front of everyone in the middle of a game! He could hear everyone around him cheering him on, encouraging him to kiss her, but he couldn't move.

"This is ridiculous!" He heard Hermione shout acidly. It interrupted his frantic thoughts and he looked up to see Hermione standing up in the middle of the circle looking furious.

"You're all ridiculous!" She shouted and stormed out of the circle. Everyone looked after her shocked.

"Blimey Ron, you must really be repulsive," Dean suggested and Ron scowled at him.

Seamus shrugged. "Ginny, you're turn!"

Ginny excitedly made her way to the center and spun the bottle. It landed on Seamus.

He smiled excitedly and without hesitation the two moved to the center of the circle and kissed lightly. Everyone cheered and they moved back in place. All cheered except for Harry and Ron, Who both got up from the circle.

"Hermione's right, this game is ridiculous!" Harry said, annoyed.

"You can say that again mate!" Ron said and the two boys left the circle.

Ginny looked guilty but shrugged none the less… "I like the game," She said simply and they continued playing.

Ron and Harry walked heatedly over to the punch table.

"I can't believe her!" Ron said incredulously.

"I know!" Harry said in agreement. "Just kissing him like that! She's far too good for him!" Harry said angrily.

Ron was about to respond in agreement, but then realization hit him.

"Bloody hell Harry, you fancy my sister don't you?"

Harry suddenly blushed furiously. "No I don't!" He said quickly.

Ron laughed. "Yes, you do! Why else would you be so upset over Ginny kissing Seamus?"

Harry Hesitated. "Same reason you're angry, she's like a sister to me!"

Ron laughed "Yeah Right, Come on Harry, admit you fancy my sister!"

"No I won't, not unless you tell Hermione how you feel!" Harry retorted.

This finally got Ron. "Harry, we've been over this. I said it's not a good time now. I'm crazy about Hermione you know that, but she doesn't like me…obviously," He said referring to what had just happened in the circle.

"She likes you Ron, I know it!"

"Even if she did, which she doesn't, it's not safe now, and we all have enough to worry about," Ron explained.

"What makes you think being with Hermione is something to worry about?" Harry asked with brotherly concern.

"It's not, it's just, and it's complicated," Ron said miserably. Harry noticed this and decided to be kind and change the subject.

"Reckon we should rescue Hermione from her 13 year old male fan club?" Harry suggested. Ron looked around his shoulder and saw Hermione surrounded by about five third year boys all fawning over her. Ron laughed as the two boys made their way over to take Hermione away.

The next fortnight was filled with abundant harassment from Draco and his band of Slytherin and there was plenty of stress building up as the first quidditch game against the slytherin house got nearer.

"I think we're going to win this Saturday, what do you think Harry?" Asked Ginny anxiously.

He smiled down at her. "I reckon we will, that is if Ron can keep his nerves while goal keeping."

"Shut up Harry," Ron mumbled.

"I think you guys will do great!" Hermione said.

"I really whish you were on the team too Hermione, it would be so much fun!" Ginny suggested.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "You don't wish that Ginny, not unless you really want to loose."

The group sat down at the Gyrffindor table in the great hall for breakfast. Soon after, the post arrived and a small brown owl flew over to Hermione and dropped an envelope on her lap. She picked it up and smiled. "It's from my Mum," She said brightly.

As she opened it and read it, Ron and Harry watched as her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione dropped the letter, her face pale. She held up a clipping from the muggle newspaper.

**Government Official Assassinated**

This Thursday morning, high ranking politician, George Williams was found dead outside his car. The cause of death is currently unknown, "Williams has been examined thoroughly and doctors can not yet state what killed him, "it's as if he just mysteriously dropped dead." Says Dr. John Peterson. Detectives have been looking into the recent disappearances of other high ranking men and women in the city and are trying to determine if they are connected.

The article continued on but they didn't need to read anymore.

"I asked mum to let me know if anything strange started to happen in the muggle world, I think this has Voldemort's scent all over it!" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head sadly and Ron looked grim.

"Looks like he was telling the truth, he really does want to take over the muggle world." Ron said.

"Yes, but I thought he would at least deal with the wizards who opposed him first," Ginny said.

"He's trying to throw the Order off, make them think he is going after muggles first. He is doing it slowly, one by one. I think he is just trying to cause confusion and chaos before he tries anything serious!" Hermione explained. Ginny looked over at Harry and saw how concerned he appeared.

"Don't worry Harry, Dumbledore and the Phoenix will take out Voldemort before anything really bad happens it'll be alright," Ginny said.

This didn't seem to comfort Harry at all.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Harry tried to not look as concerned.

"Err nothing….just…you guys know that I'm one of Voldemort's main targets and…I might have to fight him one day…"

"Harry you don't have to do anything, the best thing to do is to stay away," Hermione lectured.

Harry looked frustrated, sad, and guilty all at the same time. Harry hadn't told his friends about the prophecy yet.

"I'm just saying that if it does happen, I don't want any of you around. Voldemort's already killed my family…" Harry's voice trailed off, he didn't want to think about his friends dieing.

"Harry, we are your family now, we will always be there for you," Hermione said quietly.

"That's the point!" Harry said a little more forceful than necessary. "I don't want you to get hurt, so stay out of it!"

"Stay out of what?" Ron asked concerned by his best friends out burst.

Harry sighed deeply "Nothing," He responded darkly. "Nothing, let's get to class."

After that no one brought the subject up again.

The following day was met with great amounts of energy and house spirit as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams meet out on the quidditch pitch.

Harry gave his team a few last minute words of encouragement before they headed out onto the field.

Madam Hooch stepped between the two teams and let the balls loose and blew the whistle signaling the game to begin.

Harry shouted out directions to his team in between his hurried search for the snitch. His team had trained long and hard and he was sure they were better than Slytherin.

Suddenly, Harry heard a loud scream and he frantically looked in the direction it had come from. Ginny who was a chaser, was just knocked off her broom by Crabbe and Harry quickly moved to catch her before she hit the ground. His broom zoomed off in her direction. She was falling quickly, her screams echoing across the field.

"Gotcha!" Harry yelled and Ginny gripped onto him with all her strength. He flew down to the ground and set her down gently on the grass and signaled to Madam Hooch to stop the game, asking for a penalty shot.

It was granted to them and Ginny made an excellent goal, scoring ten points for Gryffindor. The game continued long and hard with the Slytherin team constantly taking dirty shots at them. An hour into the game Harry finally caught the snitch securing a win for his house.

Things were finally looking up just in time for the holiday season.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope that you liked it!


	17. Fall to Pieces

**Fall To Pieces**

(Chapter 17)

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_-Avril Lavigne, Fall to Pieces_

The next month went by so quickly for Hermione that every thing was one big blur. How she had managed to study for all her N.E.W.T classes was a miracle. Not to mention keeping up with the rapidly growing DA club and constantly having to help Harry and Ron with their own homework.

Before she knew it, she, Harry, Ron and Ginny were away from Hogwart's and at the Burrow for Christmas. Hermione's parents had gone on an anniversary/Christmas vacation for two, but Hermione was delighted to go to the Burrow with her friends.

They had already been at the cozy home for three days and each day had brought familiar faces to stay. All the Weasley's of course, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hestia Jones and Kingsley (Who were currently dating) and even Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore made an appearance for the grand Christmas Eve dinner.

The burrow, already a small home, managed to become even more small and cramped as all the friends and family joined together at the table. It was honestly the best Christmas Eve Harry had ever had. There was an unbelievable amount of delicious food, and the overall feeling of togetherness brightened his spirits so much that it was the first time he had stopped thinking about Sirius's death and the impending doom of the prophecy.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table looking as noble and cheerful as ever. Harry noticed that Dumbledore also looked as if a heavy weight had been lifted from him, a weight that would return soon.

Dumbledore stood and the table steadily fell into silence.

"Thank you all for coming and thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for letting us come together in their wonderful home," He said and Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride.

"I think we can all agree that this is a well deserved break," He continued and soft cheers of agreement filled the room. "So here's to friends…and chocolate frogs!" Dumbledore said cheerfully and took a long sip from his glass, the others followed his lead.

The night continued on as well as the joyous tone. As it got late and people started to leave or go up to bed, Hermione noticed Dumbledore take Harry aside into another room. After a few moments Ron came over to Hermione looking for Harry. They both walked over to the room Harry and Dumbledore had entered, but they stopped short at the entrance when they heard the two speaking.

"Harry, I know I have not given you the attention you have needed the last two years, and you may not feel as friendly towards me now as you have in the past, but I must ask you. As a friend and your headmaster I ask you to not to go after Voldemort and fight him," Dumbledore said with concern.

"You can't ask that Professor, you know the prophecy! I can't avoid it," Harry responded with a frustrated tone.

"This is true, but you are only 16 Harry, you can not fight Voldemort now, you are not ready."

"So I should wait five years down the line till I'm ready, meanwhile Voldemort and his supporters kill innocent people. If you want this to end let me fight him, I'm the only one who can stop him!"

"You are not ready Harry! If you fight Voldemort and loose, which you most likely will, he will live forever and kill many more. Do you understand Harry? Promise me," Dumbledore finished sternly. There was a long silence and Harry finally whispered "Promise."

Hermione and Ron stood frozen. They could only comprehend parts of what they had just heard. Before they could move away from the door frame Harry stepped out from around the corner. When he saw his two best friends he stopped dead in his tracks. Judging by the looks on their faces he could tell that they had overheard.

He gave them a grim look "I have to tell you guys something," he said grimly.

Harry moved around his friends and headed up the stairs to his and Ron's room, they followed.

When they entered the room Harry closed the door carefully and turned to his friends, searching for the words to explain to them what he had kept to himself for so long.

For once, Harry was grateful that Hermione broke the silence.

"I thought the prophecy was destroyed," Hermione stated. Both she and Ron looked fearful and expectant.

"It was…but Dumbledore knew it from memory, he told me…" Harry explained and Ron and Hermione stared at him, their eyes urging him to continue.

"It basically said that I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort and if I don't, he lives forever…no one can kill him…Neither of us can live at the same time, one of us has to die…" Harry said quietly, trying with difficulty to speak as casually as possible. He saw his friend's faces. Ron looked pale and Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

"So…" Ron started to speak with a soft cracked voice. "You have to kill or be killed?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Pretty much."

Hermione broke down. "That's not fair!" She shouted. Harry look at her with guilt. He didn't mean to keep this from them but he had had trouble accepting it himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Look, I want to thank you two for always being there with me, I've always dragged you both into this mess, the last thing I want to do is pull you further into it. When I do fight Voldemort, I'll be by myself; I don't want you guys there," Harry said calmly. His words made Hermione start to cry softly.

"No Harry!" Ron said angrily in protest.

"Yes!" Harry said now facing Ron. "It's what Dumbledore should be doing now anyways. The prophecy is about ME and Voldemort, not Voldemort and the order! This is my fight! Not Dumbledore's and NOT yours!" He finished. Ron didn't respond. He didn't want to get in a fight with Harry.

The silence was broken by Hermione sobbing.

"Harry," She whispered. Harry and Ron both turned to her looking at her sadly. Wanting to comfort her.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione took in a jagged breath.

"This summer…" she sniffed. "When Voldemort off-offered me to join him…I didn't tell you everything!" She cried.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked concerned.

Hermione gave him a warning eye, it was obvious she didn't want to say what she was about to say.

"I-I was tempted. I almost joined him. I didn't want to, I couldn't help it, he was saying such wonderful things I-"

"You what?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I was so close, but I didn't do it-"

Hermione stopped speaking suddenly when Harry turned from her and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione fell to pieces. Ron watched her as she sat on the bed crying into her hands.

Ron didn't know what to do. He was furious with Harry and is heart broke to see Hermione so upset.

Ron hesitantly moved over to the bed where he sat down beside her.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly, watching her for a reaction. Ron then cautiously reached his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't cry, please, he over reacted-"

"No, He hates me, and I don't blame him, I almost betrayed him," Hermione sobbed, finally lifting her face from her hands and looked at Ron. Her eyes were red and puffy. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and make all her pain go away.

"You didn't though, that's what matters, and you were going to die rather than betray him. Anyone would have been tempted, that's what Voldemort does and if Harry can't see that, then he's a stupid Pratt!" Ron said honestly.

Hermione shifted her position on the bed so that she was face to face with Ron.

"I'm so sorry! You and Harry mean so much to me!"

"Hermione! Don't ever question your loyalty. You're the best kind of friend anyone could ask for!" He said and Hermione let a small smile escape.

Ron always knew how to cheer her up even though he was often the cause of her unhappiness. She loved that about him. He could make her feel so many emotions at once.

"Thank you," Hermione said honestly. Ron smiled back at her. Even after just crying Hermione was gorgeous.

"Come here," Ron whispered taking Hermione by the hand and leading her over to the dresser. "I want to give you your present now,"

Hermione didn't protest but followed him over to the dresser where he opened a drawer and pulled out a small black box.

Ron handed the box to her smiling and blushing. "Open it," Ron said handing the box to her.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and took the small box into her delicate hands.

When she opened it, her eyes lit up with shock. Her small hand went up to her open mouth as she gaped at what was in the box.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked cautiously. Hermione found it hard to pry her eyes away from it. When she did, Ron saw that her eyes carried a spark of joy.

"I love it!" She said gleefully and pulled a silver chain from the box which had a small silver charm on it. The charm was shaped like an otter.

"It's your patronus!" Ron said excitedly.

"I know, it's beautiful," She said pulling the chain around her neck and clasping it.

Ron looked at the necklace now around her neck. It looked so beautiful on her.

Hermione smiled and suddenly engulfed Ron in a tight hug. She felt so good against him, so warm and loving, he didn't want to let go.

This was the longest hug he'd had ever shared with Hermione.

Then, very slowly Ron felt Hermione begin to pull away. Too slowly. Their cheeks brushed up against each other and their faces were so close. Ron could see deep into her glassy eyes and he could feel her warm breath against his lips. The lips he so badly wanted to press against hers. But he couldn't.

Ron suddenly snapped out of his trance and took a step back from Hermione.

"Er- uh, goodnight," Ron said quietly and started to leave the room. He was obviously so distracted that he failed to realize he was leaving his own room.

Hermione had felt so warm and safe with him near and as he left a chill and a deep pang of loneliness entered her soul. It was then that she realized. As she watched him move toward the door, she realized she loved Ron Weasley and no longer cared about anything else that was going on, she wanted Ron.

Without thinking she blurted out his name.

"Ron?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, his hand almost reaching the door knob. He turned back to face her. Holding his breath. Not knowing what to expect.

There was a still silence between them, but then, as if pulled by an unknown force Hermione started towards Ron at an unusually fast pace. And like Ron suddenly knew what to do, he was reaching out for Hermione. He finally touched her warm rosy cheeks and without hesitation or a second thought, he pulled her towards him, their lips finally meeting in an unbelievable, long-awaited kiss.

Hermione's breath was literally taken away. The adrenaline and emotions were rushing through her rapidly as she experienced the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

Ron's lips pulled away from hers only briefly before he captured her red full lips again more passionately, both wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

Neither had ever kissed anyone before, but this kiss was not awkward at all. It was natural and beautiful and Ron never wanted it to end. He knew that He wanted to kiss Hermione forever.

She finally pulled away, her lips swollen and her eyes filled with joy.

Ron looked at her, his smile wider than Hermione had ever seen it and she laughed.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered. "You didn't just kiss me because you're feeling overly emotional and vulnerable did you?"

Hermione smiled. "No!"

"How come you never said anything?" Ron asked astonished that Hermione felt the same way he did.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Hermione retorted. They both laughed together.

"Hermione I can't believe this!"

"Me either!" She said excitedly. Ron had never seen her act so girly.

Just as they engulfed each other in another hug the door creaked open revealing Ginny at the door way.

At first the three looked at each other shocked, but then Ginny smiled and walked past them muttering "It's about time!"

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and Ron kissed her gently good night before she left to her room with Ginny.

They both fell asleep happier then they had been in a long time.

Yeah! Finally! I hope you liked it, review!


	18. Merry Christmas and beware of the New Ye...

**Merry Christmas and Beware of the New Year**

(Chapter Eighteen)

It felt like Harry had only been asleep for ten minutes before he was being shaken awake by his best friend Ron.

"Come on Harry, its Christmas!" Ron Said Excitedly. When Harry had finally managed to sit up and rub all the sleep out of his eyes he spotted Ron across the room quickly putting on a pair of jeans and wearing a huge smile.

Harry just watched Ron curiously for a few moments. Ron never got dressed to go open presents; he usually just went down stairs in his too small pajamas. He also looked unusually happy, even if it was Christmas.

"Er...Ron. I know you love presents and all, but don't you think you're a little old to be getting…giddy? And why are you getting dressed!" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron turned to him and blushed, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"I-Er just want to look nice," Ron said. It was partially true.

"Oh well, why are you so happy, you're kind of creeping me out?" Harry asked while he crawled out of bed.

If it was possible, Ron blushed even more.

"I err, had a talk with Hermione last night," Ron said as casually as possible. At the mentioning of Hermione's name, Harry frowned.

"Oh," He said grumpily and Ron's smile finally faded.

"Harry, you were a real prat last night, you know that!"

Harry didn't respond and hung his head.

"You didn't even give her a chance to explain! Didn't you see how upset she was?" Ron continued.

Harry looked ashamed. "Maybe I overreacted a bit."

"A bit? Yeah I'd say so! Harry, you weren't there! If I hadn't of shown up when I did, Hermione would be dead. She chose death rather than betray you! So what if she was tempted? Anyone would have!" Ron said passionately.

"You're right…I'll apologize…How do you do it?"

Ron looked at Harry with confussion. "Do what?"

"Apologize to Hermione? I mean, you do it all the time don't you?"

Ron thought. "Well, no, not as much as I should, but it's always best to let her know how stupid you were and that you were wrong. It's always works for me."

The two were silent while Harry also decided he would put some real clothes on this year.

"So why were you so happy about talking to Hermione?" Harry finally asked.

Ron suddenly turned red again and the smile became plastered on his face.

Harry didn't need a response based on this expression. He could figure it out on his own.

"No way!" He said smiling.

Ron nodded excitedly. "It just happened! I was comforting her and then I gave her, her Christmas gift and then we just-we"

"Kissed?" Harry finished just as excited.

"Yes! It was brilliant! Nothing like what you said about Cho!"

Harry's smile dropped slightly. "Well, it's about time! I told you she liked you!"

Ron just laughed.

"So are you two going out now?" Harry asked expectantly.

Ron suddenly stopped smiling and furrowed his brows. "I don't know," He stated simply.

"You don't know?"

"Well, we didn't really talk about it"

"I think that might be a good idea," Harry suggested and Ron nodded.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

The two boys quickly left their room and began to head down the hall towards the stairs.

Right before they hit the first flight a pretty, bushy haired girl stepped out into the hall way coming face to face with Harry and Ron.

All three stopped and looked at each other uncomfortably.

When Hermione's eyes caught Ron's she smiled widely and then shifted her vision towards Harry and looked down in shame.

Harry looked nervous and swallowed hard. "Hermione, I'm sorry about last night I acted like a real prat-"

"Oh, but I deserved it Harry-"

"No you didn't, I should thank you Hermione, you do a lot for me. I really over reacted I didn't even listen to you-"

Before Harry could continue Hermione jumped into his arms giving him a huge tight hug.

When Hermione finally let go, she was smiling brightly and had tears forming in her eyes. She wiped a tear away quickly and ran down the stairs.

Ron and Harry stared after her.

"She may be a great kisser, but she's still mental." Ron said shaking his head after her.

Harry smirked and they continued down the stairs.

The living room was elaborately decorated with Christmas decorations. The tree was beautifully green and full with garland and multi-colored ornaments.

Underneath the tree, Fred and George were already ripping open their gifts along side Ginny. Charlie and Bill were there as well sitting on the couch opening their own presents.

Hermione made her way to sit down next to Ginny on the floor, Ron and Harry followed.

Tearing their way through the many gifts, they unwrapped boxes of candies, games, and books.

Finally, Ron got to Hermione's gift. It appeared to be a simple gray sweater and Ron struggled to not look disappointed. Hermione noticed this and smiled.

"Turn it over Ron," she advised.

He did as told and turned it over. On the other side of the sweater was the image of a Chudley Canons Quidditch player in action.

Ron's eyes lit up "This is great Hermione!"

"I thought you might like a sweater other than ones you're mum made you."

"Thanks Hermione, I love it!" Ron said with excitement and gave her a hug.

The last present had just been unwrapped and everyone was exchanging their thanks.

While Ron fiddled with some odd devices from Fred and Georges joke shop Hermione, without anyone noticing slipped her slender had into Ron's hand. He tensed slightly at her touch not expecting her to show any affection in public. Before he could respond however, she was pulling him up and leading him through a door into a small store room.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked with concern.

"Nothing," Hermione breathed quietly. "I just wanted to get away from everyone"

"Oh," Ron shifted nervously; he wasn't sure how to take that statement.

"You talked to Harry didn't you?"

"I told you I would."

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling. They stood close to each other for a few moments, both obviously uncomfortable.

It had felt so natural and wonderful last night. Just from a simple kiss he had felt so amazing and he wanted to feel it again.

Ron licked his lips. He was nervous all over again. Luckily, Hermione was feeling the same way and moved closer to him.

Once they were at a dangerously close distance there was no going back. They were drawn towards each other once more and their lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss. They held the position for only moments before Hermione practically melted into his arms and the kiss deepened.

Unfortunately for them, In the Weasley house, no one is left alone for more than five minutes.

"Bloody hell!" Yelled a voice in terror.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and stared wide eyed at Fred and George who had just busted in looking for them. George had his hand to his mouth which Hermione knew must have been open wide, and Fred was shielding his eyes from the scene.

"I can't believe what my eyes just saw!" Fred cried.

Before they could say anything else Ron spoke up.

"Don't you two go and say anything!"

The twins both lowered their hands away from their shielded positions and grinned wickedly.

"Are you mad? Of course were going to say something! We just won a bet!" George stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Said Fred in agreement.

"What are you two going on about?" Hermione asked.

"Come with us!" George said taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out into the living room. Fred did the same thing with Ron only he took him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Get off me!" Ron shouted. The twins let the couple go.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"What's going on is that-" Fred started.

"You owe us five galleons," George finished.

"What are you-" Charlie started to say but when he took a second look at the situation it hit him and his jaw dropped open like he had just died, "Oh."

"Oh What? What's going on!" Ron asked, beginning to get angry.

Ginny stepped up and rolled her eyes.

"Fred, George, and Charlie made a stupid bet last summer trying to guess when you two would finally stop being thick and get together"

"You knew about this?" Asked Hermione and Fred at the same time.

Ginny let a small smirk escape onto her lips. 

"Yes Hermione, I knew, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and yes Fred, I knew Hermione and Ron shared their first kiss last night, but it was none of you're business."

At those words both Hermione and Ron blushed a deep shade of red. It was silent a moment and then Harry spoke up.

"What were your guesses and how come I wasn't included?" Harry said smiling.

Fred and George laughed while Hermione and Ron scowled at him.

"George and I said the middle of this year, we knew it wouldn't take long for Ron's lower brain to take over…Charlie on the other hand, was sure that Ron was too thick and immature and wouldn't realize how he felt until after you lot graduated from Hogwarts." Fred explained and Ron shot him a murderous glance.

"Alright then, you were right. Remind me to pay you before I leave," Charlie said in a dead, defeated tone.

"So err…are you two official?" Bill asked. Every one looked to him; they had forgotten he was even there.

The smiles all faded as they looked back to Ron and Hermione waiting for an answer.

For a few moments the couple was stumped by the question. Everything had happened so fast, and now it was all so surreal. Ron was scared and nervous, but he couldn't deny how great it felt to be with Hermione, and he didn't want to have to hide it.

Ron quickly forced himself to put aside all his anxieties and fears and he mustered up all the Gryffindor bravery he had and he reached out beside him taking Hermione's hand firmly in his own.

"Yes, we are," He stated confidently.

Hermione smiled brightly up at him and Ron felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

"Breakfast is ready, Everyone in the kit-" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the living Room with her Christmas themed oven mitts on her hands. She stopped suddenly when she saw Ron and Hermione's hands entwined.

Everyone waited, wide eyed and silent. Waiting for how Mrs. Weasley would react. Bill and Charlie had brought girls home before and their mum didn't take to kindly to another woman taking care of her babies, she had always been really hard on the girls her sons picked.

Their worse fears may have been confirmed when Mrs. Weasley's eyes started to water. Everyone held their breaths for what they thought would be a furious outburst. However, the complete opposite happened when Mrs. Weasley broke into tears and took both Ron and Hermione into her motherly arms.

"I'm so happy for you two. I knew it would happen one day! I love you both so much, oh congratulations!" She sobbed happily into Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione couldn't believe it! Everyone seemed so thrilled that she and Ron had finally made their feelings into actions. All the positive attention felt so great, being with Ron felt great. It didn't mean that she wasn't scared out of her mind, but that is what felt the best. For once in her life she was setting herself free and letting her emotions take over rather than the usual logic.

Mrs. Weasley finally let them go and ushered them all into the kitchen where they ate a full and delicious Christmas breakfast.

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, keep on reading!


	19. Commmon Room Chatter

**Common Room Chatter**

(Chapter Nineteen)

The Holiday went by quickly and the friends were already back at Hogwarts and the year was well into February.

It was a late Tuesday afternoon and quidditch practice had just ended. Ginny, Harry and Ron had just entered the common room, all three dropping their bags and brooms unceremoniously on the floor next the big comfy chairs that surrounded the fire place. Hermione was already there curled up in one of the chairs reading a book. Ron walked up to her and leaned down a great distance to claim her lips in a virtuous kiss. This had been the normal greeting for Ron and Hermione the past month and everyone had grown used to them together. Not that it had taken a long time; most people had expected it to happen anyway.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked smiling down at his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled, battling on whether to look at the book she was obviously taken by or her beloved boyfriend.

"The Crucible, by Arthur Miller," Hermione stated and Ron stared at her blankly.

"It's a muggle book about the Witch persecutions," She explained.

"Oh," Ron uttered while slightly frowning and he instantly looked uninterested. This naturally set off an alarm in Hermione.

"It's actually very interesting reading the events from a muggle perspective."

Ron shook his head. "I don't need or want to read the reasons behind muggles murdering Witches"

"Well that's the thing; most of those killed weren't witches at all!" Hermione explained.

Ron huffed. "Yep, and that restores my faith in muggle intelligence!" He said sarcastically.

Hermione frowned. "Ron! My family are muggles!"

Ron and Hermione broke into an argument. Even being a couple hadn't changed their occasional fight sessions. It was a relief to know they hadn't changed to much.

Harry and Ginny sat back on the couch across from the bickering couple. Harry mused at the thought that any girlfriend and boyfriend could break into such a fight over literature, But Ron and Hermione never ceased to amaze him.

At the current moment however, Harry was too tired to listen to them. He turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Do you reckon we break up their fight?" Harry asked.

Ginny returned him a lopsided smile. "Please hurry, I really don't want to see them make up."

Ron and Hermione were also notorious for long make up snog sessions.

Harry smiled and cleared his throat. "Hermione?"

Hermione who was now standing facing Ron, stopped talking and turned to Harry

"Yes?" She snapped.

"I er was just wondering if you finished your essay for Defense against the dark arts," Harry asked.

Hermione cooled down and took in a deep breath. Ron seemed to have relaxed now as well and sat down in Hermione's seat and pulled her down gently to sit on his lap. He wrapped his quidditch uniform clad arms around her gently.

"Yes, I finished just before you lot arrived," She answered.

Ron looked shocked. "You finished already!"

Hermione smiled and shifted in his lap so she could face him. "Well, I do manage to get a lot done when you're not around distracting me," She said teasingly. And Ron cuddled her playfully back.

"You get distracted? I haven't been able to do anything properly the past month!"

"Except be a perfect boyfriend."

Harry and Ginny loved their friends together but sometimes it got annoying when they were ignored.

"We were discussing your essays…" Ginny chimed in.

Hermione and Ron brought their focus back to their friends.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed.

"Well, what did you write your essay on that you finished it so quickly?" Harry asked.

"I wrote about the Circulus Flabra charm, about five pages."

"The what charm?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, don't you listen at all in class?"

"Not really."

"Come on, you have to remember! It's a very complicated defense charm, one that Professor Jones discussed…."

Ron thought and then had an epiphany. "Oh yeah! I remember, how d'ya manage to write five pages on that?"

"Lot's of research, and a few helpful hints from Professor Jones."

Harry frowned. "I've only written one paragraph."

Ron frowned even more. "I've got an outline."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I'll tell you what; I'll let you both read my essay. So you can see how I formatted it and so you can learn more about the Circulus Flabra charm, it's something you should know about, especially you Harry. It's a very rare high level charm. Apparently only three or more witches or wizards who share a deep bond of love can perform it."

Harry sighed and cut Hermione's lecture off. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks. You're the best," Ron said and kissed Hermione passionately.

Ginny sighed with a disgusted tone and turned to Harry. "Do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

Harry blushed and bit his lower lip. "Er, actually, I should really get working on this essay."

"Oh, Right" Ginny said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She got up, grabbed her stuff and headed up to the girls dormitory.

Harry watched her go wondering what he said wrong and then his glance fell back onto his two best friends who were still kissing with enthusiasm. Harry sighed with frustration and ran his hand through his already messed up hair. He got up abruptly and stormed off up the stairs. He was happy for his friends but he couldn't help feeling like a third wheel. If only there was someone else he could hang out with…

Hermione and Ron finally pulled away from each other and smiled.

"So, This Saturday is Valentines day," Ron said smoothly. "What do you want to do?"

Hermione smiled with her nose and forehead pressed against Ron's.

"Surprise me."

"Ok," Ron said and placed a short kiss on her lips.

"I have an idea; let's just go out somewhere in Hogsmead. I don't want to exchange gifts, I just want to spend the day with you," Hermione requested.

The request was sincere. She really just wanted to spend the day with Ron, but she also didn't feel it necessary for him to spend money on her.

"I think I can survive that," Ron teased and kissed her again.

"Hey," Hermione stopped and looked around the room. "Where did Harry and Ginny go?"

Ron looked around the room once more but soon focused his attention back on his wonderful girlfriend.

"Don't know," He answered casually and his lips met Hermione's once more.

Once again, I really hope that you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


	20. A 'Krummy' Valentine

**A '_Krummy' Valentine_**

(Chapter Twenty)

"Ron, this is making me nervous," Hermione said with a shaky voice as Ron walked behind her with his hands gently covering her eyes. They were in Hogsmeade on their way to a café Ron had picked out for them to eat at for Valentines Day.

"We're almost there," Ron said smiling.

The couple approached a tiny building squeezed in between other shops. When they arrived at the door, Ron stopped Hermione and kept her eyes covered with one hand as he opened the door with the other.

Ron led Hermione through the door, finally uncovering her eyes.

Hermione blinked her eyes, adjusting her sight to the surroundings. It was a confined, muggy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills and bows. There were golden Cherubs suspended over each of the small tables that were occupied by couples holding hands. The Café had a simple cute look of a bed and breakfast.

Hermione smiled brightly and took hold of Ron's hand.

"It's adorable! Is this the place you said Harry recommended?"

Ron blushed. "er-yeah, he didn't tell me it would be this _cute_ though," Ron said with emphasis on the word 'cute'. He was slightly embarrassed at taking Hermione to such a girly place. She didn't seem to mind however because she was already leading Ron over to a tiny circular table in the corner by a window.

They sat down across from each other, hands entwined. A small cherub floated above them playing a violin quietly and a short, plump old woman strolled up to their table. She had a bright smile pasted on her face between her rosy cheeks.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked cheerfully. Hermione smiled back at her.

"Er-I'll have the cream of broccoli soup and a glass of grape juice please," She responded. The woman jotted the order down and turned to Ron. "And for you sweetheart?"

Ron blushed. "I'll have the Adonis Burger and Cherub Chips, and er-some Butterbeer."

"Coming right up," Said the woman sweetly. She turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "This is wonderful Ron, Thank you," She whispered quietly.

Ron blushed, "No problem," He smiled and shifted uncomfortably. Ron looked as if he was contemplating something, something was making him nervous.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned. Ron nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About what?"

Ron hesitated and blushed furiously. "Hermione…you're wonderful, you know that?"

Hermione smiled and let out a short laugh. Ron was about to continue speaking when the Short, plump woman returned with their orders, placing it in front of each of them and they began to eat.

As Ron ate, he kept stealing glances up at Hermione.

"I really thought this year was going to be terrible, but so far it's been pretty good, this last month has been great," Ron said casually. Hermione nodded.

"For me too."

"With the exception of what happened this summer with Voldemort of course," Ron said quietly and Hermione stopped eating and shot her head up at Ron. That topic wasn't her favorite to discuss.

Ron noticed her reaction and continued quickly. "That really scared me Hermione."

Neither was smiling any longer. "I could have lost you. I mean, before that, I never really took it seriously that someone I love so much might die…Not even when Sirius died it didn't hit me, but-"

"What?" Hermione asked stopping him. Ron stopped talking and looked at her, nervously.

"What?" He asked. Hermione swallowed hard, also looking nervous.

"What did you say?" She asked carefully.

Ron knew exactly what she was talking about; he just needed to reach for some courage to say it to her face. Hermione waited anxiously, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said very quietly and licked his lips nervously waiting for her reaction.

Hermione's heart soared and her eyes were glittering with unshed tears of joy. Ron wasn't sure how to interpret this until Hermione's expression broke into a beautiful smile.

"I love yo-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Miss. Granger?" Said a cheery voice and Ron and Hermione looked up at the woman who had served them their meal.

"Yes?" Hermione asked expectantly and slightly annoyed at being interrupted from what she was about to say to Ron.

The woman smiled and handed her something. "This letter just arrived for you dear."

Hermione glanced at the woman's outstretched hand and quickly eyed the letter, her face turned bright red.

"Oh, uh, could you hold on to it? I'll get it later," Hermione said with a shaky voice.

"You can read it now if you want, it might be important, it's not interup-"

"It's not important, please, I'll read it later," She said frantically pushing the letter back at the woman.

The woman let her smile fade for the first time. "You should really take it now. It might get lost, we're very busy, I-"

"Really, it's ok," Hermione said hurriedly and Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"I'll read it," He said reaching out for the letter. The woman was about to hand the letter to Ron when Hermione snatched it from her.

"NO! No, I'll take it after all, thank you," Hermione said and smiled falsely. The woman left the table shaking her head. Hermione was very pale and quickly slipped the letter into a pocket in her sweater. She was silent and Ron starred at her, His expression somber.

"What?" Hermione asked as if nothing odd had happened.

Ron paused. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked simply, growing more suspicious.

"No," Hermione answered quickly.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, his features growing sterner.

"No one," Hermione lied growing more nervous.

"Give me the letter," Ron requested, his voice steady. Hermione pursed her lips. "Can we just eat?"

"Hermione, give me the letter," Ron said more forcefully and she shifted uncomfortably.

"If it's from no one, then let me see it!" He was starting to get frustrated.

Hermione was struggling to stay calm. "Ron, please," she pleaded as she pulled the letter from her sweater. Ron quickly reached over and took it from her. Hermione's body grew stiff as he unfolded it and ripped open the envelope revealing a long letter on a heart shaped piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione-_

_I'm very glad to hear you are well and are having a good month. _

_I have been thinking of you a lot lately and I miss you. hopefully I will be able to visit someday soon. _

_I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day. I know you are probably busy in the library putting your brilliant mind to good use. If I was there I would take you out some where nice so you could let your beauty shine. _

_Let Harry and your other friend know I said Hello. _

_I hope you are well, write back soon. _

_Love,_

_Viktor _

Ron's face grew beet red and his teeth were clenched tightly. He starred at the letter for what seemed like eternity. When he finally was able to pry his eyes away from the letter, he looked at Hermione.

Her eyes were watery and she looked very fearful.

Ron silently handed the letter back to Hermione. She didn't read it, only held it tightly in her hand starring at Ron.

"Ron?" She asked looking for some sort of response.

Ron was silent for a long time, obviously attempting to control his anger.

"You didn't even tell him about us?" His voice was low and hard.

"It was only because-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ron who's voice was growing angrier.

"Am I just your substitute boyfriend until you can meet up with Vicky?"

Hermione started to cry "No Ron! I-"

"I can't believe you would do this Hermione! Were you just dating me out of sympathy? You clearly like Krum! He doesn't even know my name! Am I not important enough for you to mention in your love notes!"

"Ron let me explain!" Hermione yelled while tears streamed from her eyes.

"I don't need an explanation; it's pretty clear what's going on!"

Hermione then stood up abruptly. Furious.

"I can't do this Ron!" She yelled. "You were a jealous prat when we were just friends, and you're a jealous prat now!"

"Well if I bother you so much why don't you just leave? I'll let you go and be with Vicky!" Ron shouted, now also standing.

"Arrgghhh!" Hermione pushed the chair roughly into the table and stormed out of the café. Ron watched her leave furious, his face red and he ran a trembling hand through his ginger hair. Ron sighed deeply, his own eyes starting to water and he carelessly dropped a few galleons onto the table and left the café as well; everyone starring after him, stunned by the scene.

Later that night Ginny entered the common room quietly through the portrait hole and when she spotted Harry and Ron who were playing chess she approached them; face flushed and out of breath.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked Ron directly. Hermione had talked to her earlier, crying and Ginny had only heard pieces of what happened at the café.

Ron frowned at her. "Who cares," he said dully and turned his attention back to the chess game.

Ginny offered him and angry look and then glanced at Harry who's expression was apologetic.

"She's in her dormitory," He answered softly and Ginny nodded in thanks before heading up to the girl's dormitories.

Harry watched her go and then turned back to Ron concerned.

"I think you should talk to her," Harry suggested cautiously.

Ron looked up at his friend, lips pursed. He didn't appear to want to talk about Hermione. Harry continued none the less.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation. I know she doesn't like Krum-"

"I reckon we should get to bed now," Ron said cutting Harry off. He nodded in agreement and they headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

As they walked through the door to their dorm Harry had a sharp intake of breath and his hands shot up to the scar on his forehead.

"Harry mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry straightened up and regained his steady breath.

"I'm fine, just my scar," Harry said brushing the issue off and crawling into his four poster bed.

He was exhausted from the day he had spent with Ginny walking through all the shops in Hogsmeade and now he was worried about his friend's relationship. Soon he was in a dark room with a tiled floor. A flash off green light flashed past him and he could hear screams from men and women surrounding him. Harry moved from a corner "Crucio!" He hissed and a woman at his feet screamed and twitched in agony. "Tell me the prophecy!" Harry ordered releasing the curse. Next thing he knew a handsome yet tired looking red-headed man ran at him. "Leave her alone!" Harry grew annoyed and raised his wand.

Seconds later, Harry was on the floor sweating and clutching his forehead in anguish. Ron was soon at his side pulling him up to his feet.

"Harry, Harry! What is it, what's happened?" Ron asked frantically. He knew from experience that when Harry had nightmares like this, it wasn't good.

Harry tried hard to focus and sat down on the bed. "I don't know, it happened to fast! Voldemort was torturing a woman and someone tried to stop him. I couldn't see who they were; he wanted to know the prophecy!" Harry rambled. Ron looked frightened.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry responded out of breath. "I don't know enough about what happened. This one might not even be real."

After what had happened at the Department of Mysteries last year, Harry no longer trusted his own instincts. He didn't want to lead his friends into more danger for no reason.

"Ok then. Will you be able to go back to sleep?" Ron asked quietly so as not to wake the others up.

"Yeah, yeah. Good Night," Harry said and closed the curtain around his bed and fell back to sleep.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!


	21. A NIghtmare Come True

**A Nightmare Come True**

(Chapter Twenty One)

Harry slept soundly the rest of the night. No dreams, no visions, nothing. It was as if his mind had just shut down.

"Harry! Harry!"

A familiar voice was sounding in his ear and he was being shaken awake. Harry opened his eyes and starred up into the round face of Neville Longbottom.

Harry sighed deeply and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Everyone's awake Harry," Neville said and moved away from his bed.

Harry sat up, confused. He usually woke up before everyone else. And when he didn't, Ron would wake him up. Not dwelling much on the peculiarity of the situation, Harry crawled out of his bed and stretched.

He looked around the room and saw that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all up and putting their clothes on. Harry looked around more vigilantly, but still did not see who he was looking for.

Neville noticed Harry's confusion. "Ron was gone when we woke up Harry…he probably went to breakfast already," He explained.

That couldn't be it though. Ron always waited for Harry. _Maybe he went down early today to talk to Hermione,_ He thought.

Just then a loud knock came at the door to the boys' dormitory. All four boys exchanged bewildered glances. People didn't usually come up to the dormitory and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry finally asked.

A muffled voice quickly came from the other side of the door.

"It's Hermione, can I come in?"

The boys exchanged curious glances once again and then Harry moved to the door and opened it. Hermione was standing in the doorway, already dressed head to two in her school uniform and robes.

Hermione looked flushed and worried. She moved close to Harry but didn't quite step into the dormitory.

"Is Ron in there?" She said very quietly not wanting to come in if he was in there.

Harry looked at her strangely. "No, I-er-thought he was with you."

Hermione looked taken aback a bit by this information, but continued on with whatever was concerning her.

"Well then, is Ginny in there?"

"No," Harry said growing impatient. "Why? What's going on?"

Hermione suddenly began to look scared.

"I couldn't find Ginny when I woke up this morning. I thought maybe she left without us so I went to look for her in the Great Hall…She's not there, and now your saying Ron isn't with you-"

Harry held his hand up signaling her to stop talking.

"Look, Let me get dressed and we'll go looking for them, I'm sure there here somewhere, probably having a sibling heart to heart or something," Harry said confidently though he wasn't totally convinced.

Hermione nodded breathlessly and left the dormitory.

Harry emerged from the dormitory minutes later and made his way down the stairs where he met with Hermione who had been pacing.

When she took notice of Harry, she suddenly stopped and looked at him for an answer.

Harry appeared surprisingly calm "Let's go."

Hermione shot him an annoyed glanced. She was frustrated with his lack of empathy.

"Go where?" She asked.

"The great Hall," Harry responded as he continued to walk out of the portrait hole with Hermione on his heels.

"I told you, I already looked there!"

"Well maybe they are there now!"

Harry and Hermione moved at a fast pace down the stairs towards the Great Hall. As they turned a corner they ran right smack into-

"Professors!" Said Harry, startled. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stood before the two teenagers looking very disturbed.

"Excuse us, we didn't mean to-" Hermione stopped short on her apology when she noticed the deep concern etched on the adults faces.

"Er…What's wrong?" Hermione asked now with a reflected look of concern.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter; would you step into the classroom please," McGonagall requested grimly and she, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Harry all walked into an empty classroom a few feet away.

They were all silent as Dumbledore carefully closed the door behind him. Harry looked from professor to professor, bewildered.

"What's going on?" He asked and stole a quick glance in Hermione's direction. She was standing close to him starting to look panicky.

McGonagall and Dumbledore moved together and closer to the two nervous teenagers.

"Last night," McGonagal said shakily. Harry noticed that he had never seen her look this distraught before. She took in a jagged breath and Dumbledore gently patted her back and continued for her.

"Last night, Voldemort and his followers attacked a government office building in London. There were casualties," He explained.

Both Harry and Hermione held their breaths fearfully. Dumbledore breathed lightly and continued.

"About five muggles died, some death eaters, and three members of the order…" He finished softly and grimly.

Hermione seemed unable to speak, but Harry asked the question both of them wanted the answer to.

"Wh-Who was it?"

Harry saw Dumbledore swallow hard before he answered. "Emmiline Vance, Kenny Jarabeck, and…Charles Weasley."

Hermione gasped beside him and Harry saw tears threatening her glassy brown eyes.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They are with their family at the burrow mourning their loss."

Hermione sniffed softly and wiped at her eyes. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder, attempting to offer her comfort.

"If you wish, you may join Minerva and I tomorrow morning as we travel to the burrow for the funeral," Dumbledore said softly. Harry nodded.

Hermione was now crying on Harry's shoulder who was acting quite calm and he noticed that McGonagall was also silently crying.

"The both of you are excused from classes today if you choose," McGonagall offered. Hermione's head shot up, her teary eyes matched McGonagall's.

"No professor," Hermione sniffed. "I need to go to my classes; it will keep my mind of Charlie."

McGonagall frowned with sympathy

"Come here, dear," She whispered and opened her arms to Hermione, who willingly accepted and they hugged each other supportively.

Harry had never seen McGonagall act so…motherly. He also had no idea that she and Hermione were so close.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at 7:30am in my office," Dumbledore said softly and he and McGonagall exited the classroom holding the door open for Hermione and Harry to do the same.

Harry and Hermione paced down the hall together, Harry still with his arm around her supportively.

"I don't believe this Harry," Hermione cried. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Why Charlie? And just when Ron and I were having problems, I can't imagine how upset he is!"

Harry gave a little shrug. "It will be ok."

Hermione's grief was ebbing, but at Harry's words she grew angry.

"You're taking this pretty lightly!" She accused bitterly. Harry stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly.

"Well I-er-I –I've had to deal with death longer," He said carefully.

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "Are you bragging?"

Harry was taken aback and quickly tried to rephrase.

"No Hermione! No, I guess I, I'm just used to it. That's not a good thing, you think I like having everyone I love dead?"

Hermione looked down at her feet, tears flooding her eyes once more. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"It's ok, it's ok," Harry said quietly as he took Hermione into a comforting hug once more.

Charlie Weasley was dead. His best friend's brother….Harry suddenly remembered A woman on the floor being tortured by Voldemort….A tall red haired man…Charlie running at Voldemort.

Harry pulled out of the hug in shock and wide eyed.

"Harry, What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

His dream had been a vision after all. Harry had seen it happen and done nothing to stop it.

"Nothing…I'm fine…Come on," Harry said directing Hermione off to their first class.

Well, what do you think? Let me know and keep on reading!


	22. Still Here for You

STILL HERE FOR YOU

(Chapter Twenty two)

Harry stepped out of the fire place dusting the ash off his black sweater and tie. Seconds later Hermione stepped up beside him straightening her black skirt and dress robes. She hadn't spoken much all morning.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped out of Harry's line of view; their black robes flowing behind them as they made their way around the crowded living room of the burrow. Harry looked around the room, but couldn't really focus in on one thing. He hadn't slept last night and as a consequence his head ached severely.

All morning he had fought a queasy uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It was undoubtedly guilt. How was he supposed to face Ron, or any of the Weasley's knowing that he had witnessed the death of their son and done nothing?

"Harry, Hermione. Thank you for coming," Said a familiar voice with a hint of forced cheer.

Harry snapped to focus and saw Mr. Weasley step up in front of him. He was dressed in a black sweater and pants with a long black wizards robe. He looked tired and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for a long time the night before.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione's voice cracked. "Where's Ron?"

Mr. Weasley pursed his lips and swallowed hard. "He -er, he might be outside. He hasn't spoken since it happened," He replied grimly.

Hermione's eyes grew glassy and she tried hard to fight back the tears. Mr. Weasley looked around the room and broke the silence.

"Your welcome to help yourself to any of the food, we'll be starting the ceremony soon."

"Thank you," Harry answered.

Just as Mr. Weasley left, he and Hermione began to make their way around the room. A large number of people had turned up for Charlie's funeral. Some they recognized, and others they didn't. Around the room, tables with small snacks were set up and people stood around them chatting quietly.

Harry and Hermione neared a small couch in the Weasley's living room and spotted Ginny sitting on it beside Tonks, who was rubbing the girls back comfortingly.

Harry quietly cleared his throat getting Ginny's attention. Her head snapped up and Harry noticed that her eyes resembled Mr. Weasley's, and it pained him to see how hurt she looked.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said shyly and Ginny put on a false smile and stood slowly.

"Hi," She replied in almost a whisper then slowly moved to hug Hermione, then Harry.

When He pulled out of the hug he noticed that a single tear had spilt over the rim of Ginny's eye. He had a sudden urge to wipe it away, but he thought twice and resisted.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with sincere sympathy and Harry saw that she also had a tear spilling onto her rosy cheek.

Harry had gotten so used to himself being the only one who had to suffer through this war, but now it was taking a toll on the ones closest to him. He felt a surge of anger and his throat grew tight. Everything was his fault. Because of his mere existence, people were dieing.

"Excuse me everyone!"

The regal voice of Professor Dumbledore cut through Harry's thoughts of self loathing and his head snapped up to see the headmaster standing at the doorway to the Weasley's back yard.

"If you would all follow me outside, it is now time to begin the ceremony," Dumbledore finished with a tone of soft kindness in his voice.

Harry didn't make a move until he flinched slightly at the touch of Ginny's petite hand taking his and giving it a slight tug in the direction of the backdoor. For only a moment, Harry became distracted from his guilt as he reveled in Ginny's gentle touch which amazingly managed to comfort him.

Hermione followed behind them just as silent as she had been earlier. The three friends took their turn exiting from the humble wooden back door and made their way across a lush green field where Harry spotted Dumbledore already standing by a tree and a large headstone, with a long mound of dirt at the foot of it. His throat tightened once more at the sight of Charlie's grave and he quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

Moments later nearly twenty people surrounded Dumbledore and the grave sight. Hermione stood next to Harry and Ginny and couldn't help herself but to look around for a certain red head.

Her vision stopped on the first sight of red she had spotted, but it was only Fred and next to him George. The Twins, who were usually filled with laughter and jokes, were now quite pale and stiff. They stood side by side starring at the scene before them, almost as if they were void of any emotion.

"I want to thank you all for coming this morning in order to offer remembrance to a beautiful soul," Dumbledore began talking with a poignant yet steady voice.

Hermione tried to watch the ceremony, but she wanted to find Ron, she wanted to be with him right now through this, to let him know that she was still here for him.

She looked around the crowd a second time and this time spotted the oldest Weasley brother, Bill standing with…Percy?

Hermione couldn't help but let a slight emotional smile grace her lips. It was a happy thing to see that Percy was able to set aside differences to show up for his brother's funeral. Maybe this would mend the wounds between him and his parents.

Bill and Percy's eyes were also red and puffy as if they had cried for a long period of time. Now however, they were both very composed and focused on Dumbledore.

"Charles Weasley was an exceptional young man who possessed a great number of talents…"

Dumbledore's words were still in the backdrop of Hermione's head and she continued to search the faces of the mourners. A sharp sob caught Hermione's attention and she look at the two red heads standing beside Dumbledore. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. weasley had his long arm wrapped around his wife who was crying heavily into his chest. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach at the sight and she fought her own tears from forming. She looked away quickly and began to scan the crowd again. Within a few short moments Hermione found the boy she was looking for. Ron Weasley was standing at the front of the crowd by himself watching the ceremony. Hermione slowly made her way towards him not caring if he was still mad at her. She would make her presence known to him and if wanted comfort she would give it.

Hermione weaved her way through a small group of people and finally stepped up slowly next to Ron. She looked at him expectantly biting her lip. She stood there a few moments silently waiting to be recognized. After a while Hermione started to grow worried. Maybe Ron was still seriously angry with her. Hermione frowned and turned her head to watch the funeral, a small tear ran down her cheek.

All of a sudden her heart jumped as she felt the familiar warmth of Ron's large hand slip into her own. With that moment, all of the knots in her stomach untwisted and Hermione broke into tears. Before she knew it Ron had pulled her into a warm consoling embrace. She felt so good being in his arms again. She felt safe and loved. All thoughts of death and danger chased away. Hermione hugged Ron and only tightened her grip on him when she felt his body shudder against hers as he cried as well.

"Charlie was a man that everyone loved and admired. He was a loving son and a dedicated brother…He will not be forgotten, remember Charles Weasley."


	23. Once and For All

ONCE AND FOR ALL

(Chapter Twenty Three)

The sun had been set for several hours before the last guest finally left the Weasley home. Harry had watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried in vain to appear cheerful as they bid each visitor farewell. Once that was over, Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone left off to bed and she too retreated to her room with her husband. No one had really spoken much all day, especially Ron, whom Harry would be sharing a room with tonight.

Harry carefully and slowly packed a few things away in a draw that he would need for the next day he was staying at the burrow, not speaking the whole time.

Ron was getting his bed ready across from Harry while Hermione sat in a chair beside Ron's bed, reading a book.

Harry stole a quick glance at his best friend and felt another pang of guilt. He had never seen his friend this way, had never wanted to see his friend this way and it was tearing him apart. Not only was Harry loosing ones he cared for, but now because of him, his very closest friends were as well. Ron didn't deserve that, none of the Weasleys did. Such good people didn't deserve that kind of pain and Harry had brought that down upon them.

He had seen Charlie in a vision right before he died, before Voldemort killed him. He had seen it and denied it, afraid that it would be a trick as his vision with Sirius had been. He had also been practicing occulmeny so much that it had become hard to tell the difference between what was a dream and what was not.

Harry moved to his bed to straighten the covers on his bed before crawling in. Thoughts raced madly through his head. Guilt kept washing over him and he grew angry until…

"It was a vision!" Harry said with aggression. Ron and Hermione looked up from what they were doing.

"The night my scar hurt," Harry said. "I had a vision, I was there, I saw it and didn't stop it, I'm sorry. I could have saved him!" Harry rambled on.

Before Harry could say any more, Ron stepped toward him.

"Shut up Harry!" He shouted, red in the face and Harry stopped talking right away. "Not every thing is about you!"

Hermione then stood up quickly as well, taking a small cautious step toward Ron. "Ron, don't," She warned quietly, but he ignored her and continued.

"It was the Avada Kedavra curse; there was nothing anyone could do! He just died! So get over it and stop thinking you can save everyone because you can't, and more of us are going to die, I just never thought it would be-be-I hate Voldemort!" Ron shouted furiously and kicked the bed post.

Harry stood still a few moments. There was no sound in the room except for Ron's heavy breathing. Harry let it soak in for a moment before quickly exiting the room. He heard Hermione call his name softly, but he did not stop.

Harry made his way briskly down the stairs, trying to be as silent as he could in his fit of guilt. Every thing had suddenly fallen apart for Harry. Things had slowly progressed from bad to worse over the last few years. For Harry, he felt like everyone was always making decisions for him. Telling him what to do, what's best, what's right and wrong, and that he's too young. Well, he had enough. It didn't matter what Ron thought, this war was about Harry and every person that Voldemort killed, the blood was on his hands.

Harry knew what he had to do to take care of his problem and everyone else's problem. He knew that if he killed Voldemort all of this would be over. He was going to take care of this once and for all.

He had made up his mind. Harry strode into the living room over to the broom closet. He opened it quickly and pulled out one of the Weasley's brooms and pulled a sweater on over his head.

Harry finally slowed his pace and cautiously and quietly walked through the kitchen toward the door. Just as he was about to turn the brass knob-

"Harry?"

Harry held his breath and snapped his head around to see who the soft feminine voice had come from. It was Ginny.

The pretty red-head sat at the kitchen table by herself wrapped in a blue bathrobe and clutching a steaming cup of tea. She looked to Harry curiously and opened her mouth to question him again but-

"Ginny, Shhh…" Harry stopped her from speaking and moved toward her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him while catching a glance of the broom that was held tightly in his hand.

Harry quickly looked up the stairs to make sure no one had heard them than he spoke to her.

"I'm leaving," he said clearly and simply. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Leaving? But why, where?" She asked bewildered.

"Listen Ginny…I know the prophecy. It says that I have to kill Voldemort, I'm the only one who can and if I don't, he will continue to kill more people."

She sat before him speechless. Harry gave her a few seconds to let the information settle.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said determinately, but his expression turned soft when he saw the tears starting to form in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry no, you can't!"

Harry quickly held up a hand silencing her. "I have to," He explained. "Before more people I love are hurt," Harry said sitting down beside Ginny at the table.

"What if something happens to you?" Ginny asked desperately.

"It won't."

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Harry, you can't!"

"I can," he retorted standing up. He made a short movement toward the door but he suddenly stopped and turned back to Ginny looking at her pensively.

"Ginny?...There's one more thing," Harry said quickly and nervously. Ginny offered him another curious look.

"What?" She asked softly.

Just then Harry moved down toward her. Completely caught off guard, Ginny found her self in the middle of a beautiful kiss with the boy she had fancied since she was ten.

It ended too quickly however and by the time Ginny opened her eyes Harry was out the door leaving her with too many new emotions to deal with.

Please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you liked it!


	24. Stonger Together

STRONGER TOGETHER

(Chapter Twenty Four)

"Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly as she searched for him through the darkness of the living room. "Harry, where are you?"

Hermione and Ron had just finished a short heart to heart and they had decided to come and talk to Harry.

The couple moved through the dark room and searched for their friend.

"Harry, are you here?" Ron said quietly as not to wake any of the sleeping Weasleys.

The room was deathly silent for a few moments and then Hermione and Ron snapped around quickly when they heard soft footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny, Where's Har-"

"He's gone," Ginny choked, cutting Hermione off.

Ron and Hermione starred at her incredulously. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

Ginny stepped forward into the little light that there was in the room and the tears glittered on her cheeks.

"He asked me not to say anything, but-but he went after who-know-who, he went after Voldemort!" She said with fear.

"He did what?" Ron hissed and Ginny flinched slightly at his rage. "Why didn't you stop him?" he said again rounding on his sister while Hermione muttered "oh my God," in the back ground.

"Did he say where?" Asked Ron and Ginny shook her head furiously.

"No!"

"Wait!" Hermione said a little too loudly and Ron and Ginny stared over at her.

Hermione stood in the middle of the dark room with an expression of worry and deep thought.

"Maybe he…No…but it would make sense…" She said to herself. Ron and Ginny continued to stare at her.

"What makes sense?" Ron finally blurted out and Hermione walked quickly towards them.

"The last couple of months, that's what makes sense!" She whispered, and continued. "Whenever Ron and I were alone together, which was a lot, Harry would be by himself..." She took a breath, "I noticed that he had taken up a lot of studying."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So one night he fell asleep in the common room and I went over to see what he was studying. I saw all sorts of books on the dark arts and wizards and its history. Another time he had an atlas and birth records of wizards!"

"So?" Ron asked again.

Hermione look exasperated. "He's studying Voldemort, or rather, Tom Riddle!"

"Does that tell us where he is?" Ron asked.

Hermione went silent, her breathing still deep. Everyone was still as she started to pace. Hermione ran through all the images in her mind. Maps, essays, guides, anything that made a connection.

Suddenly she stopped. "Little Hangleton!" Hermione shouted and Ginny and Ron jumped. "I saw it marked on several of the pages that Harry was studying, it's a small town…with a graveyard."

They were silent for a moment. "The one Voldemort was reborn in?" Ron finally asked.

"It has to be!"

"Well than let's go!" Ron said and moved quickly to leave.

"No wait!" Hermione said holding out an arm to stop Ron. "Let's think about this first!"

"We don't have time!" He stated frantically. All Ron could think about was his best friend and that if something had happened to Harry, than the last memory of him would have been Ron yelling at him.

Ron tried to move past Hermione, but she held his arm firmly.

"Ron...Remember what Voldemort said last summer? That he wants to fight the three of us so we'd serve as a distraction to Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

Ron was holding his breath. Now was not the time to be discussing this.

"And Dumbledore said that we have to stay together! We're stronger that way!"

Hermione thought for a moment, her eyes reflecting her frantic thoughts.

"Your right, but how do we get there?"

Ron thought for quick moment. "Brooms!"

Without waiting for a response, Rom moved to the broom closet and removed two brooms. When he turned around he found himself face to face with Ginny, her expression set with determination.

"Ginny-"

"Don't tell me I'm not coming too! I care about Harry just as much as you do!" She hissed.

Ron looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and frustration. "I know you do Ginny, but-"

"But What?"

"But if something happens…What will happen to mum if she looses both of us?"

"But," Ginny stared again.

This time, Hermione stepped in, her tone comforting. "Ginny, we need someone to tell the Order were we've went," She explained and Ginny looked at her sadly. "We'll help Harry until they get there. Don't tell your mum and dad first, we don't want them to worry. Just send an owl to Dumbledore…Ok?"

Ginny looked at Hermione determinately, but Hermione held her position and Ginny finally sighed in defeat. "Fine…please be careful," She pleaded.

Hermione faintly smiled and rested a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder and moved aside. Ron looked at his sister uncomfortably. It finally hit him that he was about to do something completely reckless and might never see his sister again. He had to do it though.

Ron took his little sister in a tight hug and then quickly exited through the door with Hermione, brooms in hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"VOLDEMORT!"

Harry's angry voice cut through the silence of the night. Warm puffs of fog burst from his mouth into the cold air as he breathed quick and heavy.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Harry turned around frantically, searching through the darkness for anyone. He had found the graveyard in little Hangleton. The same graveyard that he was at two years ago. Only now, he was just down the street and up a hill, now standing amongst the ruins of what might have been a home. Charred wood was splattered across the dirt and old moldy bricks that once made up walls were now collapsed.

"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

The more Harry had to wait the more frustrated he grew. He had spent the last four months researching every bit of information he could pull up on Voldemort. This was the place, it had to be. He had seen it in dreams, in books, and he knew this was the place.

Harry's angry, frantic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of numerous cracks breaking the silence of the cold night.

Harry reacted quickly and skillfully.

"Expeliarmus!" He shouted and the death eater's wand flew out of his hand. Harry turned in the direction of the other Death eater. "Stupefy!" The death eater fell. "Stupefy!" Down went another.

Harry moved to take out one more, but before he could, the enemy had uttered an unheard curse and several painful cuts appeared on his face. Harry hesitated and winced in pain.

"Incarcerous!" Shouted a woman's voice and Harry quickly found himself wrapped tightly by thick ropes. "Expelliarmus!" Said another voice and Harry's wand was gone. He frantically struggled against the ropes to get to his wand, but it was hopeless. Harry looked up just in time to see a large fist headed right for him. Then…darkness…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, how was it? Please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	25. Bonds of Love

**BONDS OF LOVE**

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers, I really appreciate it.

Hope you enjoy!

Icy water collided with Harry's face, making him catch his breath in shock and choke on the water. His head throbbed and he winced in pain as he struggled to lift himself from the cold floor and onto all fours.

Harry breathed heavily, eyes closed. He knew exactly where he was though and he used every ounce of strength he had to open his eyes and see what was before him.

"Harry…" said a cold, chilling voice. Harry looked up and into the snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"What has it been? A year since I saw you last?"

Harry quickly got to his feet and shifted to find his balance. He was in a large, old fashioned, disheveled room. The only light came from the few candles that littered the room. Harry soon noticed that Voldemort wasn't the only one present in the dreary room. Beside him, was the emaciated and weathered, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Three other Death Eaters stood behind Harry.

"Yes, Potter, any new Godfathers since the last one I killed?" Said Bellatrix in a mock, baby voice.

When Harry heard her speak his every fiber filled with hatred and without thinking he ran at Bellatrix. He never reached her though. Harry was knocked to the ground by a spell and dragged to his feet by the two death eaters behind him.

"Calm down Harry…your out numbered and wandless, so don't do anything stupid." Voldemort said threateningly.

Harry breathed angrily and struggled against his captors as Voldemort stepped closer to him and looked at him smugly.

"Why have you come here?

Harry didn't respond, only glared.

"I must admit, I am impressed that you found me! Just as I was impressed with your two friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," Voldemort suddenly glanced around in a curious fashion. "Where are they by the way? I was hoping to see them again."

"Leave them out of this!" Harry yelled and broke free of the death eaters grip, but did not move to attack. Voldemort smiled while Bellatrix laughed in the back ground.

"You are much more aggressive than the quivering, frightened little boy I met three years ago"

Harry let out a short bitter laugh. "yeah? Well, when you have both of your parents, two friends, and a Godfather killed by the same jerk, you tend to be a little aggressive!"

"Oh…I think I can take credit for one of them," Bellatirx chirped happily.

"Shut Up!" Harry said with rage. This made Bellatrix to laugh even louder.

"Oh, come on Potter. How could you miss a great big prat like him? He was a worthless little piss head actually! A muggle lover and stupid! Imagine being set up by Peter Pettigrew of all people! Of Course, your parents were dumb enough to be and-"

Bellatrix Lestrange's words were suddenly cut off as she started to choke and desperately grab at her throat. Her eyes bulged wide and her struggle to breathe grew great as Harry's anger increased.

He kept his eye contact, focusing every bit of energy he had on causing Lestrange the greatest amount of pain. When her face started to turn deep blue, she dropped her wand and Harry dropped his eye contact from her to her wand on the floor.

"Accio wand!" Harry shouted and instantly, Lestrange's wands zoomed into his hand.

Before Harry could do anything else, several curses shot at him from every direction. He quickly took a huge dive and fell behind a large antique sofa just as an orange colored streak of light wizzed past him.

"Wandless magic…that's very impressive," Voldemort commented casually.

"Fight me, Voldemort, and Keep your slimy death eaters out of it! You and Me!" Harry shouted furiously from behind the sofa.

It was silent except for Harry's heavy breathing and the sound of dirt and wood particles falling from the ceiling and walls where the curses had hit. Harry waited for someone, anyone to speak. He was out of breath, bleeding, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, he was scared.

Voldemort signaled to the five death eaters that were in the room and they lowered their wands.

"As tempting as that is Harry…I must decline."

Harry gasped and threw on a bitter, incredulous expression.

"What!"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to kill you, but as I am a cautious man, I will not fight you until I know the whole prophecy," Voldemort said coolly.

"The Prophecy is Bullshit!" Harry shouted angrily. "It says neither of us can live at the same time, one of us has to die and I'm the only one with the power to kill you…so fight me!" He shouted once more as he recklessly jumped out from behind the sofa.

"abscido!" Harry yelled and directed the cutting curse before he dived behind a towering book shelf filled with large, dusty books.

Harry stood still for a moment and then slowly poked his head out from around the book shelf to see if he had inflicted any damage on his enemy.

He hadn't. Voldemort stood in the same spot as before, looking as smug as ever.

"Have you forgotten the priori incantatum, Harry?"

Harry pulled his head back and pressed himself back against the book shelf.

"If our wands meet we both throw it off at the same time and try again," Harry explained urgently.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Voldemort asked with a warning tone. "I'm a far more powerful wizard than you Harry…you wouldn't last a minute."

"I think you'd be surprised," Harry said and stepped out from behind the book shelf. "Incendio!" he shouted and fire burst from his wand.

"Protego," Voldemort said calmly and Harry's curse was deflected.

When Harry saw he had failed, he retreated back behind the book shelf.

"Not only am I more powerful than you, but I know your many weaknesses," Voldemort drawled.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You are easily overcome by emotion Harry, which is why you are here after all…Love is your weakness."

Harry stayed put, but a small smile played across his tired features. If Voldemort wanted to play mind games, Harry was ready.

"Than we have the same weakness," Harry said as a matter of fact.

"I have no weakness," Voldemort responded quickly.

Harry knew more than Voldemort thought he did and he knew this was his chance to demoralize him as much as he could before an all out duel. Harry took in a deep breath and stepped out slowly from behind the book shelf and stood nearly eight feet away from his arch enemy.

"You're wrong…I've been studying you Voldemort…or would you prefer that I called you Tom?"

Voldemort made no move, only glared back at Harry.

"_YOUR _weakness is Love."

"I have never loved anyone," Voldemort hissed. Harry could already see the chilling snake like features of his enemy's face twitch with distress.

"Precisely," said Harry. "You have never experienced love. That's what's worse than death. Not just for you, but for everybody! To go through life and never be loved or love…that must be a terribly, lonely existence!" Harry said with fake sympathy.

Harry stared hard at voldemort, determined not to look away or seem intimidated in any way. Voldemort only glared at Harry and stepped nearer to him.

"Don't assume that you know so much about me, Potter" He hissed.

Harry wanted to step back from Voldemort's venomous eyes that were burrowing deep inside him, but he held his ground, wand out and ready.

It was a stare down-both challenging the other to strike first. The fear and adrenaline was building deep inside Harry, his eyes fixed, waiting for the perfect moment to make a move. When suddenly-

"My Lord!"

Harry's eyes flickered toward the voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. His eyes snapped back for fear of loosing contact. Harry noticed that Voldemort had also not looked away, but kept his stare on Harry.

"what?" Voldemort growled.

Harry's heart was pounding, and then he heard the scrambling of feet-struggling, "Get off me you bloody git!"

The familiar voice of-

"Ron?" Harry asked astonished and finally pulled his stare from the enemy.

Ron had just been brought in by two death eaters who clung tightly to his arms. There were more sounds of scrambling and then Harry saw Hermione being brought into the room in the same fashion.

Harry stared at the scene, stunned.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger…" Voldemort said with a false, friendly voice and stepped forward. Harry's eyes flickered between his friends and enemy, carefully watching both.

"I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up for the party," Voldemort mused.

When Ron and Hermione caught sight of Voldemort's small, red eyes, both stopped struggling and looked on with fear. Voldemort stepped closer, wand raised at the two teenagers.

Harry's throat grew tight, his mind racing. Ron and Hermione shouldn't be here; this was between him and Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped nearer---a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"No," Harry shouted "Stop!"

Harry lunged between the two most important people in his life and the worst enemy he's ever known. He breathed heavily, hands raised in the air in surrender. Voldemort held his ground and wand steadily, looking Harry over with a curious eye.

"Please…Don't," Harry breathed frantically. He wouldn't let Voldemort touch Ron and Hermione, not while he was alive.

Harry's eye's filled with emotion, if anything mattered in his life right now it was keeping his friends safe. He stared Voldemort in the eyes, his features pleading for mercy.

Was that a flicker of sympathy in Voldemort's eyes? He lowered his wand insignificantly. Harry took the opportunity to continue.

"Please…This is between you and me…not them."

Ron and Hermione remained quiet, but he could feel their frantic tension. He wanted them to stay quiet and get out.

"Last time they were here I let them walk out…I don't give second chances."

Harry's heart skipped. Voldemort was going to kill them all.

"Ron and Hermione can't do anything to you, just let them walk out," Harry tried again.

"NO, Harry!" He heard Hermione squeak from behind him. Harry's head flinched to the side, his eyes still locked on the evil man before him.

"Quiet, Hermione!" Harry demanded.

"Harry, you're not doing this alone. I don't give a damn what the prophecy says, I'm-"

"NO!" Harry shouted and turned his back to Voldemort and faced his frightened yet determined friends.

They jumped slightly at Harry's outburst.

"After all we've been through together, were not leaving now," Ron stated.

"Were not going anywhere Harry, were a team," Hermione added.

Harry opened his mouth to speak in protest but-

"Enough of this…you're all wasting my time," Voldemort hissed.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Voldemort's wand, the wand that shared the same core as Harry's.

Harry turned. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as he heard the words…

"Avada K-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted at once and his wand met with Voldemort's instantly.

Harry held it tightly despite the intense vibration coursing through his body. He had to think quickly.

"Ron! Hermione! Move!"

Behind him, Hermione and Ron fought tooth and nail and finally dislodged them selves from their captors, wresting away their wands as well.

When Harry heard them move away he thrust his wand to the side with all his might and threw the curse off---green jets of light exploded into the walls---things fell from the shelves.

Harry didn't wait to see what happened next. He dodged toward Ron and Hermione---Grabbed Ron by the shirt and Hermione's hand. Harry held his friends firmly and ran as fast as he could with them.

The trio dashed out of the room as numerous curses flew at them, hitting the walls, spraying splinters of wood everywhere.

They turned a corner and entered a dark, large room---a study, filled with books, desks, and art work. Harry stopped suddenly, slammed the door shut and pushed Ron and Hermione back against the adjacent wall.

"What were you two thinking?" Harry hissed at them.

"Harry," Hermione whispered harshly "Now is not the time," She said and nodded toward the closed door. A red tinted curse just burst through the door leaving behind a scorching hole. Harry swallowed hard and thought quickly.

They were outnumbered. At least 12 death eaters and Voldemort waited just behind that old wood door. Harry racked his brain, searching for the answer. And it hit him!

He looked to his two friends. "Do you two remember the Circulus Flabra charm?"

Hermione smiled, and Ron---

"The what?" He asked. Harry's eyes flashed with frustration and he let out a heavy sigh.

"RON!"

"What?"

Hermione stepped between the two boys.

"Ron, how could you not know what that is? We learned about it in Defense against the dark arts?" Hermione scolded. Ron looked at her, frightened.

"It was the one about fighting an enemy when you're out numbered…Hermione wrote an essay about it, you were supposed to read it!" Harry continued.

A light came on in Ron's head. "I did read it, I remember!"

Harry smiled. "Do you remember the incantation?"

Ron thought for a moment…

"Come on Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"Yes….Yes I remember, I can do it!"

"Wait," Hermione said, the boys looked to her questioningly. "We can only pull this off if we have a strong bond of love," She explained nervously.

Harry looked at her incredulously, his mouth opening and closing.

"Well…Do you love me?" Harry asked her.

Hermione hesitated for a moment at the awkwardness of the question.

"Yes, yes, of course I do."

Harry nodded and looked to his other friend.

"And what about you? Do you love me?"

Ron blushed and pursed his lips.

"I, I well…."

"Ron?" Hermione pushed him for a quick answer as they could hear several heavy death eater feet pounding down the hallway.

"Yes, ok! I love you Harry!"

Harry nodded "Right then…let's do this," He stated determinately.

The three friends walked side by side to the center of the old study and stood facing the door. They took one last good look at each other before turning to stand back to back.

Harry monitored the door, listening carefully.

"Alohomora!"

"Now!" Harry instructed and the door burst open and a large number of death eaters enter the room surrounding them.

The trio, with their wands all out, began the chant.

"_Amaciti, Audentia, Amabilius…_"

A warm breeze started drifting through the room and wisps of fire started to flow from the trio's wands.

"_Genetrix…_"

The death eaters started to throw curses at them, but they all bounced off as the fire spread into a shield.

"_Circulus Flabra_!" The last words were chanted and it was suddenly as if all the air was sucked from the room. A strong heat surrounded Harry and he held his wand firmly.

Without warning---the shield of fire burst and spread quickly through the room, sending every death eater in the room flying against the walls.

The fiery charm lasted minutes, as long as it took for every enemy in the room to become unconscious.

As the last death eater went down, the fire faded leaving behind three winded teenagers.

They all breathed heavily, not able to speak for a few moments as they gazed upon the comatose death eaters that lay sprawled around the room.

Harry was the first to speak.

"Let's get out of here," He said softly and the three friends moved slowly out of the room.

As they raced down the hall toward the exit they heard a loud crash and the trio stopped short and turned around quickly.

"Potter!" Shouted an angry voice.

It was Voldemort. He had just thrown off a large piece of wood from his body and stood up, his robes scorch.

"This isn't over! You yourself said that this is between you and me! Stay and fight if you are a man of your word," Voldemort said furiously challenging him.

Harry accepted. Without a thought he stepped forward, barley escaping Ron and Hermione's attempt to stop him.

He moved quickly towards his enemy, wand raised and ready to fight.

And just as a curse was about to be cast there was an enormous crack and several members of the Order of the Phoenix burst through the door. Within seconds, Curses were flying and Harry was being pulled violently away from the scene. He struggled against it, but whoever it was had a strong hold on him. Harry watched as Dumbledore dueled with the most evil wizard of all time once again, in Harry's defense.

This was his fight though, he stuck to that and he'd be damned if he got anyone else killed.

Harry made another attempt to escape. This time he almost succeeded against his unknown and unwanted rescuer. Harry was about to get away, however he was suddenly, fiercely smacked across the face for a second time that night. As Harry's body fell to the floor---with the last bit of consciousness he had left…He saw Ron and Hermione escape from the building safely.

This was pretty much the last action/important chapter so I hope you loved it, please review and let me know all of your thoughts on it. I will have one more chapter maybe two….well see how I want to wrap it up…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and review, stay tuned for the end. Thanks, love you.


	26. To Friendship

**To Friendship**

Well, here is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Harry was warm and comfortable as his eyes flickered open. He was in a dank room lit only by candles and small rays of sunlight that came in through the cracks of the window. He shifted uncomfortably in order to stretch his stiff and sore muscles.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry heard the sound of a familiar, friendly voice. He turned towards it and saw through his blurry eyes, the fuzzy figure of a tall, thin man. Harry reached for his glasses on the bed stand and fumbled to put them on.

The man was Lupin, who had now pulled his small wood chair up beside Harry's bedside.

Harry sat up in bed and cringed slightly from a raging headache.

"Who punched me?"

Lupin let out a small laugh. "Bill Weasley has quite the right hook."

Harry groaned in pain as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I'll remember to thank him."

Lupin's expression turned serious.

"You _should_ thank him, Harry."

Harry sighed deeply and hung his head to the side. He knew where this conversation was going.

"Are you going to lecture me?"

Lupin pursed his lips and frowned.

"No, I won't."

Harry looked to Lupin curiously.

"You know what you did was reckless and wrong, but…I also understand your intentions."

"You do?"

Lupin nodded kindly toward Harry.

"I know you feel alone in this Harry, but we all understand how hard this is for you and everyone is more than willing to stand with you through it all."

Harry, not wanting to continue this conversation replied with a simple thank you.

Lupin sensed this and was silent for a moment, contemplating his next words.

"Er-Harry… I know how close you had grown to Sirius and I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need some kind of…father figure."

Harry let out a small smile of gratitude and nodded silently.

"Also, I'm not supposed to say, but I think you're old enough to make your own decision."

This now sparked Harry's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius…in his will he divided his Gringotts bank account between you, I and the Weasley's…You have also inherited Number 12 Grimauld place."

Harry's eyes lit up for a moment.

"What?...Are you serious?"

Lupin only nodded trying to fight the smile that was reflecting Harry's.

"Well…Can I move in?" Harry asked with excitement.

"You know the consequences Harry…You have protection at your aunt and uncles home, but it is your decision."

Harry thought for a few short moments before making his decision.

"I want to…I'm only at the Dursely's for two months out of the year…I think I can handle it."

Lupin nodded in approval of Harry's decision.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"they're fine…already back at Hogwart's which is where you'll be off to tomorrow morning to finish term."

Harry shifted in his bed. School hardly seemed important this year what with every thing that had happened.

"It's Hogsmead weekend tomorrow…Hermione should be sending you an owl as to where to meet them in the village."

"Right," Harry said nodding.

Lupin smiled mildly at Harry and stood from his chair. As he was about to exit the small room lupin turned around slowly.

"You know," He started. "As angry as everyone was with you for your recklessness…we were also very impressed," Lupin smiled slyly and finally left the room.

The memories of the night before finally came flooding back into Harry's mind. He and his best friends had pulled off with ease one of the most difficult charms known in the wizarding world. Maybe the adults in his life would start treating him with a little more respect and not like a helpless child. And with the prospect of his future living condition…Harry could already tell that his next and final year at Hogwarts would be better one.

Hermione trudged down the cold, wet dirt path. Her small legs, numb from the temperature and jeans soaked from the puddles that splashed up water as she stepped through them. It was early March and the heavy rain that had fallen earlier caused a sharp chill, which made Hermione wrap her pink corduroy jacket even tighter around her.

It was a late afternoon on a Hogsmead weekend, and Hermione had owled Harry late last night informing him of to where to meet her in the village. She was on her way there now. The incident at little Hangleton was only three days ago, and it was fuzzy in her memory like a dream.

As Hermione paced quickly down the abandoned streets her thoughts ran wildly through the events of her sixth year. Her horrifying meeting with the dark lord, the difficult classes with difficult Snape, the growth of her relationship with Ron, the death of Charlie, and her most recent adventure: The trio's battle against Voldemort and his death eaters.

The year had certainly gone by fast and as she had predicted, it had been harder, but at least she was alive.

"Hermione!"

Hermione heard a familiar voice yelling to her through the rain. She turned towards it, the wet strands of hair whipping her in the eyes.

It was Harry. Waiting for her at the exact cross streets she had instructed him to be at. She wiped the hair out of her eyes and ran through the puddles toward him.

He was standing in front of the book store, wet and cold.

"Hi Harry, How are you?"

"Freezing and soaked to the bone…You?"

Hermione looked at her best friend incredulously.

"Harry…Why didn't you wait for me _in_ the store?" She said signaling to the near by book store.

Harry look towards the store and frowned, "Because I didn't want to be caught willingly going into a book store by you…I'd never hear the end of it."

"Haha," Hermione said and motioned for Harry to follow her.

"Come on, Ron is waiting for us at the three broomsticks."

Harry and Hermione walked down the soggy streets in silence until they finally reached their destination.

Once inside, Harry and Hermione removed their wet coats and quickly found Ron who they comfortably sat down with. Ron passed out the butterbeers to them as they settled in.

"So…did you pair come straight back to Hogwart's?" Harry asked.

"Straight away…Professor Jones took us back," Ron started.

"Dumbledore was upset," Hermione added

"Angry?"

"Not angry…mostly worried I think."

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you…I just wanted to put an end to it all."

"We know you did, Harry," Ron consoled him.

And Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione knew exactly what Harry's intentions were. She also understood how alone he must be feeling, but he had to understand how much people cared about him and that no matter what he said he wasn't going to be alone.

"And you two…Your alright now?" Harry asked in reference to his friend's fight they had at Valentines Day.

The couple smiled and Ron took Hermione's hand in his.

"Well, we haven't had much time to talk, but-" Ron started.

"But, I simply told Ron he was being daft, but I love him for it," Hermione finished.

"That's great!"

The group smiled warmly and grew into an uncomfortable silence. Every one of them thinking about the recent events. Harry's thoughts, however had actually wandered off to a certain Red-haired girl. He had kissed Ginny only a few nights ago with the expectation that he would probably never see her again. The sudden thought of having to confront his actions scared him and excited him and the same time. Even through all of the madness of the war, he had to have time for a social life.

After some time Harry finally spoke up quietly.

"Thank you."

Ron and Hermione looked to him curiously.

"For always being there…even when I don't want you to be," He continued.

"Harry…" Hermione started. "I may be wrong about this, but the fact that the three of us were able to perform a rare defensive charm proves to me that we are stronger together than alone. I don't care what the prophecy says…you may be the one who can vanquish Voldemort, but it says nothing about you not having help, Harry I think-"

"Hermione…" Ron said her name quietly but with force. She cut off her speech and looked to her boyfriend. "Harry doesn't need a lecture." Ron finished.

Hermione blushed "Sorry."

"No problem, I actually, well, your right," Harry confessed and his friends smiled at him.

Harry had realized that love truly was going to be the force that defeated Voldemort, and while Harry probably had plenty of love in him, he would need that of his friends too.

"So Harry, have you given any thought to this summer, or is it back to the muggles again?" Ron asked.

A spark of happiness suddenly went off inside of Harry.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot! I've inherited Sirius's place! I'm going to live there!"

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron exclaimed.

"yeah, isn't it great?"

"I'm so happy for you Harry!"

"What about you guys, what will you be doing?"

"Studying for our apparition test first and foremost," Hermione stated and Ron groaned.

"I was actually hoping we could study a few other things," Ron said while grinning mischievously.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed and laughed softly.

There had been heartache and losses this year, like all the others and Harry knew that there was more to come. But this year, also just like the others, Harry and his two best friends would be traveling home together, safely on the Hogwart's express.

Harry smiled at his friends and raised his glass.

"Well, here's to getting through another year."

Hermione smiled as well and raised her own glass.

"And here's to getting through next year."

Harry and Hermione touched glassed and they both looked to Ron, who appeared pensive.

"Ron?" Hermione asked with concern.

After a few moments Ron looked up at them, not smiling but impartial and relaxed.

He raised his glass as well. "To friendship," Ron stated.

The three friends touched glasses and drank deeply with high hopes for a better year. However, they all knew that no matter how bad it got; all would be good as long as they had each other.

There it is, The END! I really hope that you have enjoyed the whole story, and I greatly appreciate all the support I had from my reviewers, you guys kept the story alive. Please write in your last review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again, I'm going to miss writing this story


End file.
